the kinder spirit
by Faye Valintine M16
Summary: i don't own fullmetal alchemist, but I do own my oc Misty. it's about a shy and timed girl named Misty, and she in love with her gay best friend Envy and he's in love their best friend Ed, and Al has a thing for Misty. but when drama happens they have to find a why to pull through.
1. Chapter 1

The Kindered Spirit

Part 1

Your soul is calling, or it might be your destiny, or…your mother?

The Bad Beginnings, here comes dear I say it….trouble, you've got to be kidding.

Prologue

The slid opens up with an closed projector screen down. Then a arm pulls the screen down and showed a clip of a girl with long caramel blond hair.

Girl: Hi, I'm Misty Ann Holewa, and the reason I came out here, is because I would like to talk to you guys about courage, self- help, and confidence. But I'm mainly here to talk to you about relationships, and the occasionally your typical love story…

Then she looked down. Then looks back up.

Misty: But this typical love story, isn't your typical love story like Romeo and Juliet, or any other love story that you've may read so far. This is about love, Friendship, and how to fallow your heart when things look pretty damn bleak. But it's also very dramatic. So sit back and enjoy this twisted roller-coaster ride of this dramatic, romantic, comedy.

In the city of Lake Orion lived a girl name Misty and her male friend named Envy who her family took in for a while because he was an exchange student from Japan. Now since he's been with Misty for a while he knows Misty's deep and darkest secrets that even her parent don't even know. He was like an older brother that she looked up to, but she head a bit of a crush on him. But she doesn't know that he secretly has a crush on her, but he had weird fetishes like he paints his nails, wears skorts = skirt/ shorts, and shows his true emotions to Misty. Envy was going to tell Misty that he loves her but he can't seem to get the nerve.

Friday morning, the day of the Prom

The projector showed Misty's house. Then shows the balcony. Through the balcony's window, there was a teal green chair in the middle of the room. The room was dark, and the door was locked to Misty's room. Then the door's handle jiggled slightly. The opened just a creek. It's early morning and it's a school day Envy went to Misty room to wake up Misty. But before he could, he looked at Misty in a daze, thinking about the "What ifs". If maybe Misty will ever love him, like he loves her. He has a day dream.

Envy's Day dream

It's 3 years later and Envy and Misty are married and he takes Misty to his home back to Japan, so they can visit a Zen garden and have tea while they talk about….Well anything.

And that is Envy's dream.

Then Misty stirs.

_Man she's soo cute when she sleeps. Thought Envy._

Then he got closer. He sat on the bed with his legs doubled together like a crouch. Then Misty wakes up.

Misty: Good morning Envy…ENVY?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! I THOUGHT I LOCKED MY FUCKING DOOR?!

Envy: You did, but I have special tools to open your door whenever I want, so you better be careful.

Misty: YOU PERVERT!... So…how long…have you (Gulp) been….um watching me?

Envy: Not long…. About ten minutes.

Misty: So why did you come into my room, are you trying to find me naked?

Envy: NO! I-I WAS NOT!

Misty: Sure and I'm the King of Shiame.

Envy: NO REALLY I WAS WATCHING YOU SLEEP….oh crap….

Misty: YOU PERVERT!

She started to chase him all over her room. He dodges her blows to the head. Then he pushed the chair down knowing that Misty would ether jump over it but wouldn't be no fun, or she would jump over the chair and failed it completely. Misty jumped and epically failed it and did a face plant on the soft carpet.

Envy: O' epic fail!

Misty: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ENVY!

Then Misty got up and started chasing him around her bedroom.

Envy: You know Misty you chasing me like this is really turning me on.

Misty: You got some weird fetishes.

Then they looked at the clock it was 6:00 am.

Envy: It's time for you to take a shower, and for me to look at you naked.

Misty: Envy don't play with me please we all know you're gay you even told me you were.

Envy: I am but I have a reason to be. I lived in sausage town, and I was always got hit on by boys. But you never hit on me why?

Misty: Because….. I gave up on finding someone. I mean no one really gave me a chance.

Envy looked at her and smiled.

Envy: Misty if I wasn't gay you would of been my first.

Then he went back down stairs for breakfast. Misty went to the bathroom and took a shower. She started to strip, she felt eyes staring at her, she covered herself as quick as possible.

Misty: ENVY! YOU PERVERT! IF YOU LOOKED AT MY DRAPES OR MY BOOBS I'LL KILL YOU!

Said Misty shutting the curtain.

Envy: Well I'm sorry you guys have 2 bathrooms and your stupid little sister is in the down stairs bathroom, but you're a lot nicer about sharing.

Misty: Are you almost done?

Envy: Yeah…..(Pisssssssssss) I'm done.

Then he left. 10 minutes later Misty got out of the shower with a towel covering all of her body and went to her room. She almost dropped her towel in shock.

Envy: Are you planning on taking that towel off anytime soon?

Misty: NOT WITH YOU STARING!

Envy: You know if any guy had your body I'll be all over them.

Misty: I don't get you, one minute you're saying that I turn you on but then you say that you are totally into guys…..WHAT THE HELL?!

Envy: Like I said before I grew up in sausage town, ok!

Misty: I'll let you stay in here, but only if you promise not to watch me when I'm changing. Okay?

Envy's silence made her turn around once more, to see that the teenager's eyes had once more traveled to her ass - the thought made her blush yet again.

Misty: ENVY!

Startled, Envy jumped. To Misty's (embarrassed) amusement, he looked like a puppy who had just been scolded.

Envy: Fine.

Pouting, the teenager turned over and pulled the blanket up over his head.

Envy: Happy?

he asked, voice muffled from the layers of blankets.

Misty: Thank you.

Then she took off her towel and put on her undies and bra.

From under the covers he can vaguely see her naked and he got a little bit horny. _Oh my God she's so beautiful, I just want to kiss her all over. Thought Envy._

After 5 minutes later Misty is fully dressed.

Misty: You can come out now.

Envy: What do you mean cum out now?

Misty: Stop twisting my words I said come on out not cum out you pervert!

Envy: it's just a joke Misty God!

Misty: Well we better get going, the bus will be coming soon.

And so they left. 20 minutes waiting for the bus Envy was talking to Misty.

Envy: Misty why do you hide yourself from the world?

Misty: Well I was never good with the opposite sex.

Envy: Why?

Misty: Because when I was little the first boy I ever crushed on, he was a stutter and he drove me nuts! He would always want me to come outside and play. When I was little I never liked the outdoors, so he never talked to me after that. The last time I talked to him was when he was with his friend and he told me to go away….. and I never talked to him again after that.

Envy: So, that's why you don't like the opposite sex. But when you first meet me you didn't freak out?

Misty: I didn't freak out….. because I thought you were a girl at first.

Envy: You thought I was a girl? Ha! You're funny! You know when I first meet you I thought you were a boy, I mean with that short haircut, or a dyke witch ever one. Misty laughed.

Misty: You bastard, how come I'm not this open with anyone but with you?

Envy: I don't know maybe since I'm gay you opened up because you're a dyke.

Misty: I'M NOT A DYKE YOU HOMO!

Envy: You know what you need, you need to get laid by a guy, a nice guy.

Misty: Oh like it's that easy?

Envy: You're a beautiful girl you'll find someone.

The bus came and they got on the bus. Misty and Envy sat in the front were the bus driver was because Misty likes talking to her.

15 minutes later they're almost at school and Misty didn't say anything to bus driver, Envy got scared.

_Man, Misty didn't say anything to Mrs. Patty is Misty sick? She was fine when she got up. Thought Envy._

Then the bus came to a complete stop.

The bus driver: See ya Misty, see ya Envy.

Misty and Envy: See ya!

_There she finally spoke. Thought Envy._

They got up to a table with Misty's and Envy's friends and talked.

Kaytline: Hey Misty what's up.

Misty just sighed.

Envy: Hey Misty why are you so quite?

Kaytline: She's acting weird, did you do anything to her?

Envy: Oh so because I live with her then that makes me her keeper. Ha, ha very funny.

Sidney: I never seen her act like this before. Are you guys coming to Anime club today?

Misty: Yes we are.

Sidney: Misty you're alive!

Kaytline: How come you didn't say anything?!

Misty: Well I was just thinking….. I need a guy…..

Sidney and Kaytline: Wha?!

Misty: I think it's time that I need to find a guy.

Envy: Like I was telling you before you are a nice decent person someone is bound to pick you.

Kaytline: Yeah you're supper nice, I mean guys like nice girls right?

Sidney: Well…..

Misty: No, guys like girls that massage their cock for money.

Sidney, Kaytline, and Envy: MISTY!...

Misty: Well it's true!

The bell ring and Envy went to math with Misty.

When Misty and Envy got into the classroom and a guy named Alex was hitting on Misty.

Alex: Hi Misty you're looking good today.

Then Envy got a little jealous.

Envy: Ha suck up!

Alex: Well at least I'm trying to pick up a chick, while you are chasing dudes!

Envy: Well if you are serious about her then you better treat her like a fucking queen or…..OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

Alex smirked at Misty and Envy.

Alex: Don't worry she'll be in very good hands.

Alex went behind Misty and gave her a squeeze.

Envy was so jealous.

They took their seats, Misty by Envy, and Alex with his boys on the other side of the class room.

Envy (Whispers): Do you like him?

Misty (Whispers): Well….. I have a slight crush on him, why?

Envy (Whispers): I don't think I trust him.

Misty (Whispers): Why? Is it because you'll feel replaced?

Envy (Whispers/yells): NO! I JUST THINK YOU'RE JUST BLIND ON WHAT HE'S GOING TO DO TO YOU!

Misty (Whispers/ Yells): WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE WILL DO?!

Envy (Whispers): I think he'll try to get into your pants, and then tell his buddies that he's not a virgin and call You my best friend the whole wide world you're a slut or a whore and I simply don't want that!

Misty (Whispers): When I first met you, you didn't even like me and now you call me " your best friend in the whole wide world!" in your eyes. You might be right though he might be playing me.

Envy: Alright if he asks you out today or tomorrow, we'll go shopping for your big date.

Then Math started. An hour and a half later math was over and Misty found an envelope by her locker, it was strange normally the office people would just send down a pass to get her, or it could be the C.P.S trying to get her for some stupid reason.

_They're becoming fucking pests! Thought Misty._

Now if Envy was here they would of made a joke about it. Because Envy was here for a two weeks in, he had to witness the C.P.S and that's when he felt so bad for Misty and starts to like Misty.

Flash back

It was the coldest day of the Year the day before winter break, the office people called Misty to the office. Misty was in Physics the last hour of the day. Misty was so grateful to get out of Physics, but was scared of what are they going to say because she heard of " Oh, Misty you were late today", or " Oh, Misty you've been gone for 3 days this week," or her favorite one " Oh, Misty you need to brush your hair more often and bathe more, you know perfect high gene is good for you!" so she went to the office to hear someone bitch her out. She opened the door.

Mrs. H: Good morning Misty…

Misty: Look I know why I'm here, let me guess I'm here for my usual "Misty your high gene is still the same every time I see you." am I right?

Mrs. H: No, uh actually you look good today.

Misty:….. that's because I took a shower.

Mrs. H: That's good, so anyways I called you down here because I recently received a letter from the student exchange program and…..

Misty: Am I going?!

Mrs. H: Well…..

Misty: I can't believe I'm going! I can't believe I'm going!

Mrs. H: Stop Singing! You're not going anywhere there's a student coming to you, (Sigh) He's name is Envy Hitachi.

Misty: Well what does he look like?

Mrs. H: Well here's his report.

Misty took his file. She opens the file. The teen looked about 2- to a year older then Misty.

_Man he's hot! Thought Misty._

He has greenish black spikey hair, violet eyes, has earrings.

Mrs. H: Well I want you to take this home and tell your mom right away his plane doesn't come until 2 more days so be prepared. And call us if you guys can't do it, but this will boost yourself esteem.

Misty: Well thank you so much…(Mumble, mumble, mumble)

Mrs. H: What was that?

Misty shut the door. The bell rang and she got her stuff out of the locker and ran towards the bus.

Once at home and waited for her mom to get home from her work. Her sister was out skateboarding when she got home.

Misty: Hi Ed.

Ed: Huh? Oh hi…..

Misty: We might have a guest staying with us.

Ed stopped her skateboard.

Ed: Who?!

Misty: I dunno some Japanese kid.

Ed: You know mom's going to kill you, you know.

Misty: I know, but they said it would boost my self-esteem.

Ed: Yeah my Ass! The only thing their good for is to eat everything in the house!

Misty: Maybe if we're lucky maybe he won't eat a lot.

Then after 30 minutes Misty's mother came home.

Misty: Mom you're going to kill me, but….

Mom: What did you do this time?!

Misty: …Just read this.

10 minutes earlier. Misty was reading Envy's profile.

Name: Envy ray Hatchi

Date of birth: February 01, 1993

Sex: Yes I like it very much…. Oh you mean my gender.

Sex: Male

Wt: 160

Ht: 5'3

Personality: From what we know he's very moody and get into fights easily. Has done and sold drugs, and is a gang member. Might be Homosexual.

Misty stops reading.

Misty: What the Fuck?!

Misty keeps reading.

Therapist: I've been talking to Envy for 3 years and he's mood swings have gotten worse, he's a druggie, and he picks fights, and we think he's homosexual so if you have a daughter you don't have to worry. But all he needs is love, compaction, and somebody to understand him or at least have sympathy for him. So to whom is going to take him in, beware of his moods.

Misty hid the therapist notes and sex posts.

Back to the present

Mom: So, they said it would boost yourself esteem? Why the Hell don't they know we have the C.P.S on our Ass?! And it was because of them! (Sigh) so they signed us a homie.

Misty: What?!

Ed: Mom you're saying it wrong! It's roomie not homie!

Mom: (Sigh) So why did they pick us?

Misty: Did you read the part where it would boost myself esteem?

Mom:…What the Hell?!

Misty: I know.

Mom: When are we supposed to pick the fucker up?

Misty: In two days, and mom don't call him a fucker.

Two days later Misty's mom woke her up around 5:00 am on a Sunday to pick up Envy from the airport. Misty's mom burst into the room.

Mom: MISTY IT'S 5:00 O'CLOCK WE HAVE TO PICK THE FUCKER UP!

Misty jumps.

_And the time Nazi strikes again! Thought Misty._

Misty: MOM WHAT THE FUCK! IT'S 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING! WE DON'T HAVE TO PICK HIM UP TILL 9:00!

Mom: YOU KNOW I GET LOST REAL EASY! ED GET THE FUCK UP NOW! RIGHT NOW! AND BOTH OF YOU GET DRESSED RIGHT NOW!

Then a noise came from Ed's room.

Ed: WHAT THE HELL?!

Misty: I guess it's time to pick up our roomie.

Ed: Your roomie, not our roomie.

Misty: Well he's staying at the same house.

30 minutes later, they got to their grandma's house. Misty, Ed, and Misty's mom got into the house. Misty's uncle Craig was getting something to eat.

Craig: Geez Lorie you're here so early.

Mom: Craig we need to get there on time, so we need to borrow your GPS system, but we need to hurry up if we can get there on time.

Craig: Geez Lorie geez! It's not like the kid is going to melt, by the way what gender is this kid anyway?

Mom: Well I don't know, all I know is the kids name is Envy.

They left at 8:00, Misty got 2 hours of sleep. 30 minutes later Misty, Mom, Ed, and Craig was in the car.

Craig: This Kid better not be a boy.

Mom: Watch it's going to be a boy, I'll go to the school with a loaded shot gun.

_Oh god I hope she's not serious. Thought Misty._ Hitting her hand on her head.

Misty was at the airport looking for the Japanese kid. Misty has a blue poster board with red gothic letters that spelt out Envy, Then a kid with green hair that looks like a palm tree. He stands by Misty. It took about 6 minutes to notice the palm tree headed boy.

Misty patted the boy on the shoulder.

Misty: Um.. excuses me, Are you Envy?

The palm tree head shook his head.

Misty: Well since your Envy I'm your house roomie. Do you know any English?

The palm tree looked at Misty like she was fucking stupid.

Misty: Right, well you're going to like it here ah guarantee.

The teen scoffed and roll his eyes. They went straight to the car. It was 10:00 am when they got home.

Misty: So, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping.

Misty came to what appears to be a closet, but it's a guest bedroom.

Misty: Since we have a guest, this is the guest bedroom, you'll be staying in here.

The strange teen didn't say anything he just sat on the bed.

Misty: Well I hope you like it here, do you want me to help you unpack?

Envy:…No…..

Misty: He Speaks!

The Boy gave her the nastiest look.

Misty: Oh,….I'm sorry I'll be out of your hair now, once again sorry!

She bowed and blushed.

Day 4 Misty's point of view.

_Dear diary,_

_ Envy is the strangest guy I've ever met, for a guy he wears a lot of make-up, he's very quiet for my taste but there's something bugging him I can tell, he never talks to me I wonder if he hates me._

Envy's point of view.

_Dear diary,_

_I've been in America for 4 days and I've already gone insane, the host family daughters Ed and what's the other one name?...Um….Um….Misty? Kristy?...Well her last letters are "S,T, And Y" so it doesn't even matter because I'm going to be here for seven months,…Fuck seven Hellish months?! God I might as will kill myself!_

I slammed my book shut and looked at the clock 8:00am I hear music up stairs it probably Misty or Kristy, or Ed! Man they drive me nuts! I've been here for 4 days and I already hate it here! Then the sound thunck, thunck, thunck, thunck! Coming from up – stairs sounds like a herd of Elephants!

Envy: Someone's coming down.

I said scoffing. A knock came at the door. The door opened.

Misty? or Kristy?: Envy? I was wondering if you want to come with me to the mall to go Christmas shopping?

She opened the door , I was pisted, still I said nothing. I was getting ready to shut her up and stop asking questions. But it didn't work.

Misty? Or Kristy?: So, is that a yes?

I still said nothing. But would you figure out that if someone was getting ready right in front of you is a big clue, you would of assume that they were going. But oh no! not this Bitch, I mean she was stuck on stupid! I mean "Are you coming? Are you coming? Are you coming?" Ugh! I want to kill her! Anyway we got to the mall and we are looking for

what we needed to buy for Christmas. The last time I went shopping was a month ago before I went to America.

We went to a place called "Hot topic" I was amazed! I mean they got Goth make up, earrings, nail polish, shoes, t shirts, and pants!

Misty: So, Envy do you guy's celebrate Christmas?

Surprisingly I spoke for the 2nd time of my life for long time in my life, but the wired thing is that Misty or Kristy was very easy to talk to at home my family wasn't as easy.

Envy: Yes, but we do it different then you do.

Misty: Oh? Like what?

Envy: We eat fish, then your common Turkey, in fact I never had turkey.

Misty: Well you're in luck because we're having turkey at my grandma's.

After 5 hours of shopping they went home. 2 days later a knock came at the door.

Misty and Envy: Now who the Fuck is that?!

Envy stepped over the dogs and opened the door. A blond, brown, and brunet haired women stood behind the door.

The blond: May we came in?

Envy let them in.

_Uh oh!... thought Misty._

Envy came back to Misty and sat next to her.

Envy in a whisper: Who the fuck are those people?!

Misty in a whisper: The…..the…the C.P.S…

Envy: What?! Why is the Child protective survives here?!

Misty: Because…oh my hygiene.

Envy looked at her and felt bad, because he has the same problem.

Misty: How come you're not saying "Eww that's gross! Or how come a girl can live like that?! Or how come they sent me to a pigs house?!

Envy: Because….. they got me for the same reason, see my uncle is a smelly person, anyway and we live with 6 dogs so it's going to smell so bad, so I know how it feels.

And they became best friends superfast.

Envy's 2nd point of view.

_Dear diary,_

_For a girl Misty's not that bad like I thought, although if she was a boy she would be awesome, but she's cool._

Misty's 2nd point of view

_Dear diary,_

_Envy, and I are becoming fast friends but I wonder if he is gay._

December 25, Christmas day. Envy got a care package from his family.

Misty: Oh, Envy what did you get?

Envy: Well I got a picture of my family, a blanket, some pj's robe, and sleepers.

Misty: They're nice, real nice.

Envy: So, Misty at school what's it like?

Misty: It's so big, but it's ok.

Envy: Do people tease you about you know, your hygiene?

Misty looked up into his eyes.

Misty: Yeah, so you had the same problem huh?

Envy: Yeah, so they hooked us together because of it?

Misty: I guess so, I guess so.

Present day

Envy: So, we need to seduce your creature of light, let's go shopping!

Misty: I don't know about this Envy.

Envy: Trust me Misty we're going to doll you out so much that the women would fall for ya.

That night Misty took a shower and Envy did her hair.

Envy in a whisper: Where's our friend Ed when you need him?...

Misty: Wha…what?

Envy: Oh Ed was supposed to be here to help with your hair and other things.

Then Ed came over and helped with the shopping and her hair.

Misty: Wow, they don't give you much imagination.

Envy: That's because it's a boob cam.

Misty and Ed: You're such a perve!

Ed: Are you sure you're gay?

Envy looked embarrassed.

Envy: Ha….ha…ha… I….. I am hee, he, ha. It's just that I want to protect Misty because when a guy wants to get into a girls pants they usually go straight for the boobs first, then maybe they'll go down on you. Oh this is random but it popped into my head, but….. ha….ha if you were paid to go to the dance with a guy would you go? And would you be considered to be a hooker?

Misty and Ed looked at each other.

Ed: Well it depends on what he paid you for.

Misty: I would feel like a hooker if someone gave me money to go to a dance.

Envy: You two are such goody- goody's.

Misty: What, all because I don't like people paying me to go to the dance with them? What if he expects something more than a dance then what?!

Ed: Wow, Misty take a chill pill.

Misty: Well I'm sorry this is my first time being on a date, ok so I have no idea what to do!

Envy: Do you have a push up or water bra?

Misty: Wha?!

Envy: A push up or a water bra, do you have any?

Misty: NO!

Envy: Well lets go back to the store!

Misty: But he's going to be here in six hours!

Envy: It's just six hours, you have enough time!

So they go to the mall for the bra's and other stuff.

Ed: What about this one?

Envy: Eww! What the Fuck? Zebra?!

Ed: What's wrong with zebra?!

Envy looked from Ed to Misty

Envy: It won't fit her look, and zebra is soo over used! I mean a lot of people wears zebra patterns.

Ed: What about Red, Red's sexy, stylish, and sassy!

Envy: You're on the right track Chibi, but I have a suggestion…..Blue it simple it says sexy, stylish, and sassy, it brings out the color of her eyes, and it'll match her dress.

Misty: What dress?!

Envy: Well earlier I bought this dress for you, and I got shoes that would match.

Misty: You didn't have to do that.

Ed: JUST TAKE IT GIRL YOU WORK HARD AT HOME , AT SCHOOL, AND HAVE A FULL TIME JOB! YOU'RE GOING TO THE PROM DAMN IT!

Misty: Ok, ok… geez, you sound like my mom. So how's Al by the way?

Ed: Oh, Alphones? He's fine. So how did Alex asked you to the dance?

Misty flushed.

Misty: Well….

Envy: Casanova pulled out the big guns.

Ed: His Dick?

Misty: God forbid No! He asked me " Do you dance?" I shook my head no really fast, then the next clue was at lunch where I found him sneaking around my locker. He put a envelope in my locker. I opened my locker and found an envelope with a colon sent of axes. I opened it up and found one ticket for the prom. Then I thought to myself "_He didn't have to do this."_ Then I read the card, it was a poem:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Honey is lovely ,

And so are you,

Misty, from day to day, from week to boring week, from month to longing month I think about you and only you. I think about your eyes, your lips, your smile anything about you so come with me to the dance.

She smiled and breathed a heavy sigh. Then she slowly frowned.

Misty:….Then if that wasn't embarrassing enough he paid some to take a picture of me and put it on a bill board and asked: "Misty will you go to the dance with me?", so to not make a total Ass out of me and Alex so I said yes.

Envy and Ed started to laughing.

Envy: Maybe he should of pulled it out! Ha, Ha, Ha!

Misty: OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP PALM TREE!

Ed: PALM TREE?! HA, HA, HA! THAT'S FUNNY!

Envy: I DON'T LOOK LIKE A FUCKING PALM TREE!

Then from out of nowhere Envy pulled Ed and Misty down.

Ed and Misty: OW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

Envy: I just saw your creature of light, all right I want you to casually walk up to the front and look at those white shirts then I want you to accidently drop it on the ground and maybe, just maybe he'll pick up on your trail. Here take this, it's a booty cam.

Misty and Ed: Seriously?!...HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET THESE THINGS?!

Envy: Spencers Duh!...Alright Misty shake what your mamma gave ya!

Misty put the booty cam on and shaking her hips side to side and looked at the white shirts. Then Alex looked over to where Misty was. He was with a friend from school at the mall.

Friend: Is…. Is that Misty?!

Alex: Yeah,…. But I never….. wait how do you know her?!

Friend: 2nd hour dude, she never really talks much, she's shy and timid…..wait what were you going to say?

Alex: Say what?

Friend: You know, "I never…." I never what?

Alex: Alright I …. I have a bit of a crush on her.

Friend: No! you're serious?!

Alex: Yes, I –I do!

Friend: She's not that pretty…. You know what you should do…. Is to play with her.

Alex: Play her? Why?! She's nice!

Friend: Yeah but do you want sex?

Alex: Yeah but….

Friend: Then get her drunk and Fuck her man!

Alex smiled evilly.

Alex: Thanks bro!

And gave him a high five.

Misty: Oops! I accidently dropped a white shirt on the ground I better pick it up!

Then Alex came into the plus-sized store at the mall snuck up behind Misty and covered her eyes.

Alex: Guess who!

Misty smiled.

Misty: Let me guess, someone in mah math class?

Alex: What's my name then?

Misty: Oh, I don't know Alex?

Then he uncovered her eyes.

Alex: Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner Alex! And a Beautiful one at that, now do you know what you won?

Misty: Oh I don't know.

Alex: Well you won me!

Misty: Oh you…. Is that a pick up line?

Ed and Envy started to laugh but were smiling, but Envy's smile faded and his stomach turned into knots. He knew he was jealous. He knew he was insanely jealous! He loved Misty, but Misty was with Alex and that's why he was jealous. He wanted Misty, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, and wanted to be by her side.

_If he does anything to Misty I'll kill him! Thought Envy._

Ed looked at Envy.

Ed: (Sigh)…Envy…Why did you let her go?

Envy: What?

Ed: You heard me,…. Did you ever tell her.

Envy:…..She thinks that I'm with you…..

The blond Blushed a bright red.

Ed: WHAT THE HELL GAVE HER THAT IDEA?!

Envy: Well…..She asked me….Who I liked and I wasn't into girls at that point so I said your name Chibi.

Envy: YOU WHAT?!

Envy: I thought you wouldn't mind it because of your sexuality.

Ed: Honey, I'm proud to be gay,….but I was hoping that you wasn't related to me.

Envy: I am…. Thanks to Koenhim.

Ed: So, are you ever going to tell her that…. You know…..LOVE HER!

Envy: Well…. I want to but what if she rejects me, I mean I'm not a jock, or smart, or handsome…..

Ed: Don't say that! You are handsome…the last two, well we all know that you're not a jock, but you're smart-ish, I mean you got to junior year!

Envy: Yeah just barely! And she…..she gets me, but I don't know why she's so nice to me?

Ed: Because she's kind, companionate, understanding, trust worthy like a dog, hey instead of getting a dog, you'll always have her! Go get her!

Envy: It's not that simple! She's into Jocks!

Ed: Ok, since you're living with her how does she behave?, Her personality, her interests?!

Envy: Well she's an Anime freak like I am.

Ed: Well that's a start…What alts?

Envy: Well she's a talented artist, she loves writing poetry and stories, she loves reading and music.

Ed: Wow, you know a lot about her, then I do…. And I knew her for two years!

Envy: Really? Wow, I beat you at knowing Misty?!

Ed: Yeah, I mean when me and Alpohnes met her she wasn't you know….. very social able so we never talked. Then when you came she started to open up more.

Envy: I think I know why….. C.P.S.

Ed: Child protective services?! Why?!

Envy: I can't give much away Chibi, but I could say that if the fucking school got their big fat noises out of her business none of the stuff in her life would of never happened.

Ed:….But…. if none of it happened then Misty wouldn't of never meet you or would of never meet me or Al. She's was more happier when you came into her life I can tell. I mean when you weren't here she was even more miserable, I mean me and Al heard horrid rumors about her.

Envy: Like what?!

Ed: We heard she tried Suicide twice, and that's not all,… she became a prostitute that was bi-sexual.

Envy: Wha?! My Misty?!...Nah this can't be.

Misty was talking to Alex.

Alex: So, ready to go or are you still shopping for me?

Misty blushed a bright red.

Misty: Well I-I uh…. I don't know if I'm buying this for you but I might look sexy in this.

Misty said with a smile.

Alex: Ohhh, is it see through? If so we better wait until later to…you know kind of explore it.

Misty blushed redder.

Alex: Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you blush?

Alex smiled evilly. Misty looked down covering her eyes and blushed harder. Then Misty thought about Envy.

Flash back

Misty was playing fall out 3, that she started playing two days ago. 5 minutes later Envy came into her room.

Envy: So, Sexy what cha playing?

Misty blushed a bright red.

Misty: I never thought a guy would ever call me sexy ever!

Envy: Well I never thought I ever call a woman sexy, so I guess I'm in the same boat.

Misty was still blushing, Envy smiled evilly.

Envy: You know Misty when you blush it turns me on.

Misty blushed even redder.

Misty: Oh, Envy!...Stop it….

Misty's face was covered and she punched him in the arm. Then he laughs.

Envy: Man, Misty you punch like a Bitch!

Envy was still laughing, then Misty started to laugh.

Misty: Have I ever told you, you're a real Bastard?

Envy: Yeah, you told me several times,…..and it turns me on every time I hear it coming from those big… beautiful…..lips.

He leaned in for a kiss, but Misty stopped him.

Misty: Envy….. stop, just stop…

Envy: Wha?! Why?!

Misty: Why are you Playing with me?

Envy: What?...Me?... Playing with you, never!

Misty: Do you like hurting Me?!

Misty tears up. Envy hugs her.

Envy: I'm not trying to hurt you, I-I-I…

Misty looks up.

Misty: What are you trying to say?

Envy: I-I-I don't know,….. Hey you need to study for the Physics test.

Envy smiled patting her head. Misty smiled.

Misty: Ok,….

Misty looks up.

Misty:….Envy will you help me?

Envy smiled.

Envy: Sure I'll help you for a price, if you show me your boobs.

Misty: ENVY! YOU PERVERT!

Then Misty threw a pillow at Envy's head.

Misty:…I just wish ya wasn't gay and I just wish you can see my pain of it.

End of flash back

Misty was spaced out.

Alex: Uh…..Misty?

Misty looks up.

Misty: Huh? Wha?! I wasn't paying attention.

Alex: That's ok, so where do I pick you up my little mango?

Misty: Well I thought you wanted to meet my Mom, and my Sister, Please Papi?

Alex smiled evilly.

Alex: Ok, I'll meet them, but what's the story about you and Envy?

Misty looks down.

Misty: Well me and Envy are just friends, he came to me because he was sent by the school to live in my home for six months for the exchange program.

Alex: So, he is living with you. Does he know?

Misty: Does a bear shit in the woods?! Well he does live with me!

Alex: Well I'll meet you at 8:00 that's three hours from now my little mango.

Misty: Then I'll see ya Papi.

Then Misty turns around and squealed and did a funky dance move Even from Even Almighty. Misty went back to Ed and Envy.

Envy: So, what's the news?! Is he picking you up later?!

Ed: Yeah did he say anything give us the details!

Misty: He's picking me up at 8:00!

Ed looks at Envy. Envy knew what it meant.

_I need to tell her soon, maybe, just maybe she'll find out that Alex is a total creep and come and be with me. Envy thought._

Back at home in Misty's room. Misty was getting ready for Alex.

Envy: So, Misty are you really into Jocks?

Envy said looking into her eyes and looks down.

Misty: (Sigh) Envy I don't know what I'm looking for, to tell you the truth I'm not sure if I'm in love with him,…but if I had to pick a guy, I would of picked you.

Envy smiled.

Envy: Misty…. If- only if he touch's you sexually and you don't want it, I'll help you.

Misty: How?!

Envy: I'll be wearing a disguise and follow you guys in Ed's rape van!

Misty looked at him like he was crazy.

Misty: What the Fuck?! Rape Van?! Who the Fuck named the van?!

Envy: Me and Ed, but manly me….. but Alphones is still pretty pissed about it, but it's a good thing that he's good natured otherwise…. Wait you're like the female Alphones.

Misty: Ya just noticed?!

Envy: I'm not saying it's a bad thing I'm just saying that you have good heart and the world needs more people to be like you and Al…. you know I wished I met you a long time ago.

Misty: And I wish…..

The doorbell rang.

Envy: Well your creature of light is here.

Misty: Oh, Envy don't be jealous, I might not like him.

Envy: So, I want you to have fun at the dance, I'll be out in the "Grape" van to help you if you need anything.

And with that Misty hugged him.

Misty: Thank you Envy for everything.

And she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed. She almost left until he stopped her.

Envy: Just be careful Misty, I don't want you hurt.

Misty stopped by the door.

Misty: I know, thank you… for looking after me.

She left. Then after ten minutes Envy's cell phone rang.

Ed on phone: I'm here I brought the "Grape" van, did you tell her?! Did ya?! Did ya?!

Envy: Well we talk and….

Ed: That's good and what did she say?!

Envy: She said if I had to pick a guy I'd pick you…..

Ed: Oh, my God she wants you! What did you say back?!

Envy: I told her she's a female Alphones…

Ed: You Idiot!... Wait…..Oh my God she is! But still you don't tell a woman that even though it's true. Ok this is ether a good thing or a bad thing….. ok go to the "Grape" van!

5 minutes later Envy got into the grape van.

Ed: Your drive way sucks dick dude!

Envy: I know, So did you bring your laptop?

Ed: Yes, but, why?

Envy: Because the camera has a source that can contacted to the internet.

Ed: I don't know about this I feel like a total stocker!

Envy: Thank of it like this Chibi, if we don't then something is going to happen to her.

Ed: Ok let's go!

At the Lake Orion High School Misty and Alex were dancing to " I got your back" by T.I. Misty was still thinking about Envy.

Chapter 2

The chocolate incident, A very Happy unbirthday are you missing something?

Flash back

It was January 29, 2011 Envy was planning a surprise party for Misty. So Envy didn't wake up Misty. See usually Envy would wake up Misty. She woke up by Ed's ( Aka her sister Amy, not her Friend Edward Cruz) alarm.

Misty: Ed! THE TITANIC IS SINKINIG!

Misty got up and took a shower. She got her Summer Mix and went into the bathroom. Misty puts on Shake it out, Someone I use to know, Wild ones, and I got your back.

Misty: I wonder why Envy didn't wake me up….Is it because I don't study yesterday's final?! Is he mad at me for some reason?! Did I do something wrong?!

I washed my hair, I didn't do anything special. I just got on my cloughs on and cheeked on the clock.

Misty: Oh, Shit it's 8:00am!

Misty grabbed her bag and told her grandma. And she left. Back at school Envy, Ed, Al, Sidney, Kattie, and the rest of the Anime club are making a special surprise for Misty.

Kattie: Alright I got the cake for ya, what alts do we need?

Envy: I donno?! Balloons….

Sid: I took care of that, I told the office that it was Misty's birth day.

Envy: Excellent, Ed, Al, Kattie, Sid, and the rest of you I want you to stay away from Misty as possible!

Al: I don't know if I can stay away from her that long! It's her birthday!

Envy: I know but think of it this way, everybody avoids her, she'll wonder why, she'll go to Anime club, then everybody jumps out, then she'll be happy!

Ed: Al's right Envy.

Envy: Think of it like a game, alright places people we have a thing to throw!

Misty got to the school 40 minutes late.

_Why didn't Envy wake me up like he usually does?, why do I have a feeling everyone's avoiding me?, Did I do something wrong and everybody's pisted at me?!...Oh, There's Ed and Al I'm going to act like I'm going to the rest room. Thought Misty._

Misty walks over to the rest room to eavesdrop on Ed and Al.

Ed: Alright Al did you get the stuff?

_What STUFF is he talking about?! DRUGS?! MY FRIENDS ARE DRUG DEALING POT HEADS?!... No it can't be Al, now maybe Ed but surly not Alphones! Poor sweet Alphones what has Ed done to you?! Thought Misty._

Al: Yeah, I hope Misty likes it.

_What now they're going to get me hooked on DRUGS?! WHY DO THEY THINK I WANT DRUGS?!_

Ed: Al, you act as if you're in love with Misty. You don't….Do you?!

Al blushed. Misty looks at Al's expression.

Al: Well I have a little crush on her.

Misty turns to the wall and blushed a bright red.

_Al had a crush on me?! And I never noticed?! Poor Al._

Ed: Just two more hours Al.

Al: And then we'll surprise Misty with that surprise party!

Ed: Shhh! Al! you saw Misty going in the restroom, what if she heard you?!

Al: Apparently she didn't so stop worrying!

Then they left. Then Misty acted like she came out of the bathroom.

_I'm going to act surprised for them._

Then the bell rang for 2nd hours A&B, Misty went to

Mrs. Inglas's and Mr. Boenerman's class to read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Mr. Boenerman: Alright class, Good morning and turn to page 294. We're on the part were Romeo and Juliet first meet and fell in love.

Envy smirked at Misty to Mr. Boenerman.

Envy: When are we getting to the balcony seen? 

A friend of Alex spoke up.

Friend: Shut up Fag! Nobody wants to hear you talk and nobody likes this stupid story!

Misty got up and slammed her hands on the desk.

Misty: FIRST OF ALL WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM A FAG,… YOU- YOU CHESSE GRINDER! AND SECENDLY, ME AND ENVY CARE ABOUT SHAKESPERE! AND MAY GOD HAVE MURCY ON MY SOUL FOR THIS BUT…..PARDEN MY FRENCH BUT YOU SIR ARE AN ASSWHOLE!

Mr. Boenerman and Mrs. Inglas: Misty! We're Surprised At You!

Mr. Boenerman: I need you to stay after class.

_Oh great this day can't get any worse. Thought Misty._

After 2nd hour, Envy was waiting for Misty outside the class room. Mr. Boenerman looked at while walking back and forth.

Mr. B: Misty… Do you know why I kept you?

Misty looked down not looking into Mr. B's eyes.

Misty: I know why…. But Sir he was making fun of my friend, and that can't be tolerated!

Mr. B: Yes,…..your friend, that you'll do anything for?

Mrs. Inglas looked up surprised.

Misty: This might sound cheesy…..but I'll fellow him to the ends of the earth and back, sir.

Then Mr. B and Mrs. I looked at each other and nodded in approval.

Mr. B: So, I see….. Well Misty you have great loyalty, and in doing so you're not in trouble this time….. But the next time you cuss I'll send you to the principal…. Is that clear?

Misty shook her head.

Misty: Y- Yes S-Sir!

Mr. B: Good…Now get out of here.

Misty left and caught up to Envy.

Misty: How long did you stay for?

Envy smiled.

Envy: Every word.

Misty Blushed.

Envy: Did you mean it? Every word?!

Misty blushed a bright red.

Misty: Yeah, it's true….

Envy stopped to hug her.

Envy: Misty I'm so lucky to have meet you, I feel safe to be myself around you, and you don't judge me like my family does. Actually the only one in my family that I care for is my little brother Wrath. Hey…. Misty, is it raining?

Misty saw Envy teared up a bit.

Misty: Y-Yeah it is.

She hugged him. They went to Zoology. Misty and Envy sat in their normal spot, up in front like usual. Then Mr. Miles looked at Misty and Envy.

Mr. Miles: Misty I noticed you and Envy been hanging out more are you two love mates or something?

Misty and Envy: No!

: So what's your deal? I mean you're always together on projects, tables, even lunch! I'm surprised you guys don't live together,…..

He looks at Misty and Envy.

Misty: Uh… We do…

Mr. Miles: Oh,…..Uh…. How very awkward.

Envy: But not the way you're probably thinking, see the school made me go through an exchange program.

Mr. Miles: So, did you guys become fast friends?

Misty and Envy both chuckled.

Misty: When I first meet him I was nervous, him on the other hand he didn't like me much.

Mr. Miles: So, what made you like her Envy?

Envy: Well it took me 2 weeks to start seeing the things we have in common. Then we became friends.

Then Envy smirked.

Envy: You know Mr. Miles today is Misty's birthday!

Misty: Envy!

Mr. Miles: Well now this changes everything!

Everyone in the class room started to bust out laughing.

Mr. Miles: Happy, Happy Birthday from Zoology to you, Happy, Happy birthday I hope all your dreams come true! Happy, Happy birthday yay!

Then the bell rang, and Misty was red as a raspberry. Then they went to lunch.

Envy: So, what are you getting for lunch?

Misty: I donno something, you know foods food, I'm not really picky.

Envy smiles.

Envy: That's what I like about you, you don't care what cha want.

Misty: No, I just thought…..

Envy: Shh…. You're ruining the moment you know Misty I really….

Then Envy froze.

_Man, I just wish I can confess my love. Thought Envy._

Misty looks at him.

Misty: You're right it's spoiling the mood, let's eat.

They went to the lunch line. After ten minutes they found a table in the commends sat under the Canadian flag.

Envy: So, Misty having a nice Birthday?

Envy smirks.

Misty: Wha?! It's not my birthday!

Envy: Wha?! Are you serious?! But I have something big for you….

Envy gave a little pout. Misty pat him on the back.

Misty: It's ok sugha, I'll act like I'm surprised, and this something I have to worry about?

Envy: Well if you count me bathing in a tub of chocolate with a bucket of whip cream, and a strawberry on top. Then you should worry.

Misty: I hope you're kidding.

Envy smiled evilly.

Envy: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not….. but I know you're going to love it.

Then the bell rang for Physics. 2 hours later Misty and Envy got ready for anime club.

Misty and Envy got there and the lights were off.

Misty: Envy….. What's going on?

Then all at once Envy turn on the lights and everyone jumped out and surprised Misty.

Misty: Aw, thanks guy's!

Al: Happy Birthday Misty!

Ed: Yeah, so like how old are ya now like 17?, 18?

Misty: 17.

Ed: Alright take back the beer kegs, cancel the male strippers, I wasn't prepared for this….. last night we got you a present but I accidently swallowed it.

_So I have to play along to make it interesting. Thought Misty._

Misty: Oh, my god it's in your stomach!

Ed: Scalpel! I hope it's not partially digested!

Ed did this sound of a dying/farting cow thing, and a box lands near Misty's feet.

Misty: What is it?

Ed: I donno,….. ok it's a pony, just open it!

Misty picked up the box.

Misty: it's not going to be like jokey smurf prank right? Were it explodes I open it.

Kattie: If it is you need to go outside the class.

Ed: No, it's nothing like that.

Misty opens the box. In the box she found an album book with pictures of all of them in it, some note books, pens, and a little box.

Misty: What's in here?

Al: Oh, Envy thought you might like this, but I picked it out.

She opened the small box. It was a blue friendship charm bracelet.

Al: Mines a cat, because I'm the sweet one.

Ed: Mine is the tiger, because I'm the tough and because I'm a total Bad Ass!

Envy: And I'm a palm tree cuss my hair looks like leafs.

2 hours later anime club was over.

End of flash back

Alexies: Misty,…..are you ok?

Misty looks up in a daze.

Misty: Oh, yeah I'm fine,…. I'm fine, but I'm very thirsty.

Alexies: I'll be back in a flash.

Then Alexies went to get some punch. Then Misty heard a loud buzzing sound, she realized it was one Envy's contraptions.

Envy on the intercom: Come in mama bird! Come in mama bird, this is baby bird over.

Misty on intercom: Baby bird this is (Pffft) mama bird, I'm sorry but this code name sucks could you thought of something alts?

Envy: Like what? The Flacking or Hawkeye?

Misty: That would of been better then mama bird, why did you call me mama bird?

Envy: Because, because…. I donno you act like a mama bird.

Misty: Ok, what do ya want?

Envy: Did he give you a drink yet?

Misty: No, he just went to get me one right now….why?

Envy: Alright listen to me, he's going to spike your shot, I repeat he's going to spike your shot over.

Misty: Spike my shot?!...Wait spike the punch!

Envy: Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner Johnny! So keep a low profile!

Misty: What if he gives it to me?! I can't be rude!

Envy: Alright if he gets 2 drinks then find the time to swap the one he has with your spiked one.

Misty: Then what if he has 1 drink?

There was a long posse.

Envy: Then I….. I want you to drink it.

Misty: WHA?! ARE YOU NUTS?!

Envy: Don't worry I have a plan.

Misty: Every time you say " Don't worry" is when "I worry" the most.

Envy: What? Don't you trust me?

Then Misty spot Alexies coming closer.

Misty: Envy,…. I got to go. Alexies is back.

She quickly put the adapter away.

Alexies: Misty, did I keep you waiting long?

Misty: Nah, you're right on time.

Alexies hands her the drink.

Alexies: Good now drink up.

She obediently drinks it.

Misty: I feel f-un-ny…

And with that she went out like a light.

Flash back

Misty and Envy comes home from anime club to just the dogs and nothing alt s.

Envy: Man, it's so quite in here, hey anit your sister supposed to be here? It your fake birthday.

There was a note on the counter: Faye-Faye I went with Delaniny for the day, I want you to tell mom I'll be home late.

Love Ed.

Misty: Well that's nice Ed…..YOU FUCKING BITCH HOOKER!

Envy: Oh who needs her? Hey what if we watch a horror movie, just you and me, huh what do you say?

Misty: Sure, so what do you want to watch?

Envy: Aw, come on, it's your un-birthday.

Misty: Ok this is not Alice in wonderland, let's see all my mom's scary movie are so…. Wait a minute, Envy let me guess, you want me to get scared so you can cuddle with me right?!

Envy smiled evilly. Misty grabbed the Grudge of the shelf.

Envy: Is it that noticeable?

Misty smiled. She went back to the love seat couch.

Misty: Oh yeah you're reeking of it.

Misty laughed and then her head got so heavy and she rest it on Envy's big, strong chest.

Misty: Envy I have two questions for you, 1. What made you think today was my birthday?

Envy: Your stupid sister, next question.

Misty: 2nd question what if you weren't gay, then what?

Envy held her cheek lightly.

Envy: If I ever become straight I'll pick you first.

Misty in a whisper : yeah right.

Envy: What?

Misty: Nothing.

Misty laid her head back on he's chest and watched the Grudge. Misty got scared at some parts, and she clung to him like a lamer in a tree. Envy holed her and pat her head.

Envy: Shh,….. it's alright…..it's alright I've got cha.

And with that they both fell asleep. Then 10 minutes later Envy wakes up and goes up stairs to get ready for Misty. Envy was filling up the tub with Dark chocolate, Misty's favorite type of chocolate. And how he got the chocolate, was that he and Kattie plan this perverted idea of Envy trying to get things heated between Misty and him.

_I hope Misty will like it, Kattie said it's a prefect lubrication. Thought Envy grinning like a cashier cat._

30 minutes later Misty woke up to find that her friend and heater had left her side. She looked in the guest room, and no one's there. She went to her room and she saw a dark blackish brown substance on the floor.

Misty: What the Hell?! Is that dog poo?!

Misty picked it up with toilet paper and sniffed.

Misty: It smells like dark chocolate, but why the Hell does it smell like Dark…..

Then she went to the bath room to find a dark chocolate man in front of the tub. There was a note on the sink:

once you go dark you never go back,

chocolate doesn't ask silly questions

chocolate doesn't judge

chocolate understands.

Misty: Really, Envy a pick up line, god it's to crony for my taste,…. But it almost worked.

then Misty saw the biggest part of the dark chocolate. She ate that first not knowing what would happen. Then Envy comes out of the hard Dark chocolate prison screaming bloody murder,…. Literally.

Envy: What the FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Misty: I'm sooooo sorry! I'm so very sorry! Oh, my God you're bleeding really bad, we need to take you to the hospital.

3 hours later Misty was in the emergency Misty was still shocked.

Misty: I can't believe I almost bit off his dick! I'm such a bad friend.

The doctor: Hi, I'm doctor Stein. So what brought you here today?

Misty: My b-….Friend is in that room.

Stein: Oh, you mean no penis boy, well let's just say he won't be having fun any time soon. So he'll so bound up.

Misty was so horrified.

Misty: Can I go see him?

Stein: I don't see why not. But what made you so pist to bite off his dick? Was he trying to get it on with you, and you didn't want it?

Misty: No, he was coved in chocolate and I wanted to eat the biggest part first and it happen to be his dick, but I didn't know he was in there and that's what happened, oh, and Thank you.

The doctor just stared. Then Misty went into the room. Envy was looking out of the window at the stars, there was a full moon out and Misty was so excited, and felt guilty. Misty stood by the bed.

Envy: Ah, Misty come in! Come in!

Misty: So, you're not mad at me for almost biting your dick completely off?

Envy: Well I'm a little pist because of two reasons:

Now I can't Jack off, for at least 3 month

I can't have sex for 7 month

… But at least I got my half blow job from someone I know, but I got a tell ya I had the best erection I ever had….. but to be kind of fair I was thinking about you.

Misty: Well, so who gave you the idea?

Envy chuckled a bit.

Envy: Your friend Kattie, but the funny part is that I'm really FUCKING horrney right now and I can't Jack man… Hey since you this to me you're going to help me.

Misty: N-no! I-I can't!

Envy: Oh, "cum" on it will be fun.

Misty: That's not funny.

Envy: Oh, "Cum" on lighting up.

Misty: If you thing that's a pick up line, honey it anit working.

Envy patted the bed lightly.

Envy: [singing] The mirror stares you in the face.

Misty: [singing] And says, "Baby, it don't work".

Envy: [singing] You say your prayers though you don't care.

Misty: [singing] You sing and you shake the hurt.

Misty: [singing] All the love in the world can't be gone Envy, All the need to loved can't be wrong Envy! Daylight deals a bad hand...

Envy: Sing to this.

Then Envy starts tapping his feet.

Misty: Envy, you're embarrassing me.

( Envy taps his feet again)

Misty: Baby, uh-uh, it don't work

(Envy taps his feet again)

Misty : Baby, uh uh uh, uh-uh

(Envy taps his feet again)

Misty: Uh uh uh, uh

(Envy taps his feet again)

Misty: Uh uh uh, uh

(Envy taps his feet again)

Misty : Uh uh uh/So slowly...

(Envy taps his feet along while Misty sings)

Misty: So slowly into hearts of those who, Need more than they get, Daylight deals a bad hand, To a person that has laid too many bets, The mirror stares you in the face and says,"Baby, uh-uh, it don't work!" You say your prayers, though you don't care,You sing and you Shake the hurt... DANCE!

Envy: Wow, Misty I never knew you sang!

Misty: Well I rarely sing in front of people.

Envy: Well you should use your mouth for something other than my play thing.

Misty: Well I never thought no one would like it, and besides I don't sing in front of people.

Envy: Oh, come now, then sing me another song, please!

Misty: Ok, well this on is one of my favorite songs from a movie. It's called I believe in love.

I believe (x12) in love, love, love, love, love.

When you can't see the forest or the trees,

for all the colors of your dreams,

just turn to friends their help transcends to love, love, love, love, love.

Envy was listening to every word she was singing, as to her dancing was graceful as she sang but Envy wanted to dance with her, but he can't lame doctors' orders.

I believe (x12) in love, love.

I believe (x12) in love, love, love, love, love.

The winter's finally passing on,

the king is back, the queen is gone,

come dance with me cause now we're free to love, love, love, love, love.

Tutu tururu tu tururu...

Envy really wanted to confuses his love to Misty, but he's just scare that he'll be rejected. But he know maybe he'll have a chance to when her hart.

I believe (x12) in love, love.

I believe (x12) in love, love, love, love, love.

Tutu tururu tu tururu...

Love, love, love!

Tutu tururu tu tururu...

Love, love, love!

Envy: That was brilliant, I mean I think I might actually had a boner over it.

Misty smiled evilly if you wanted a boner then I have a song for you, but you have to sing with me. I'll start:

Come and put your name on it (put your name on it)

Come and put your name on it (your name)

Bet you wanna put your name on it (put your name on it)

Come and put your name on it

It's not even my birthday

But he wanna lick the icing off

I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)

Can't wait to blow my candles out

He want that cake, cake, cake…

(You wanna put your name on it)

Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Now Envy was getting so hot under the collar, Misty was standing over him and sat on his lap, she can feel him growing.

Misty: Cake, cake, cake… [repeated]

(You wanna put your name on it)

I know you wanna bite this

It's so enticing

Nothing else like this

I'mma make you my bitch

Now Envy was really, really hard. And Misty was enjoying herself as well, rubbing herself against him.

Misty: And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)

But you wanna put your name on it

And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday)

And he trying to put his name on it

Then Envy was holding Misty and smiling evilly.

Envy: Legggo

Girl I wanna fuck you right now (right now)

Been a long time, I've been missing your body

Let me-let me turn the lights down

When I go down, it's a private party

Ooooh, it's not even her birthday

But I wanna lick the icing off

Give it to her in the worst way

Can't wait to blow her candles out

I want that cake, cake cake….

Then Envy was rocking with the lyrics and Misty was feeling it grow again.

Misty: Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Cake cake cake cake….

Misty was over him and was rubbing his shoulders.

Misty: Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Cake cake cake cake….

Envy: Doggy want the kitty

Give me a heart attack and throw it back

Now watch me get it

And I knew this but you the shit

Damn, girl you pretty

Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes

Envy was about to switch passion with Misty, he smiled wickedly. Then Misty put her pointer finger to his lips.

Misty: Remember how you did it?

Remember how you fit it?

If you still wanna kiss it

Come, come, come and get it

Sweeter than a rice cake, cake worth sipping

Kill it, tip it

Cake, fill it

If you sexy and you know it

And you ain't afraad to show it

Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it

Love the way you do when you do it like that

Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks

Wrap it up, wrap it up boy

While I take this bow off

Talk That Talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off

Daddy make a wish

Put this cake in your face

And it's not even my birthday

Envy: oooh, it's not even her birthday (her birthday)

But I wanna lick the icing off (the icing off)

Give it to her in the worst way (the worst way)

Can't wait to blow her candles out

I want that cake, cake, cake

Misty: Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting

Don't try to hide it

I'mma make you my bitch

Then Envy went in for a kiss, and this time Misty kind of accepted it. It was a long passionate one with tongue.

Envy: Wow, that was the best damn thing that I ever had….. er I mean as in girl wise.

Misty: And since you're the only boy I ever kissed then…

Envy: Shh! Just come on top of me, and give me massage.

Then Misty got on top and started to work her magic of rubbing his muscles.

Envy: Oh, my God… This feels sooooooo Fucking Gooooooooooood…

Misty: Really?

Envy: Oh, Yeah you should think about being a masseuse.

Misty: Well….. I'll think about it.

End of flash back

Misty awakes in a small dark room, that she never knew excided.

Misty: Oww, my head, I've been drugged that Bastard…. Maybe Envy was right and was right about drugs, drugs is like alcohol and you can get a massive hang over.

Misty looks around.

_It's a janitors closet. Thought Misty, though not out loud where Envy won't make fun of her._

Then the inter com vibrated.

Envy on inter com: Come in mama bird, come in mama are you there?! Over!

Misty picked up the inter com.

Misty on inter com: Yeah but I'm in a strange room, and Envy my hands and feet are tied and I'm really scared.

Envy was pretty pist off.

Envy:…Grrrr! I'm getting you out of there! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! AND WHILE ADD IT WHERE'S THAT NO GOOD SUN OF A BITCH?!

Misty: Like I said I'm trapped in a strange room with my hands and feet tied.

Envy: Well I'm coming to get you hold on!

Then Envy looked at Ed.

Envy: Do you have a map of the school?

Ed smiled wickedly.

Ed: Envy what do you take me for?! I always do!

Envy hugged Ed.

Envy: OH, THANK YOU ED!

Ed: Dude this is your chance to tell Misty how you really, truly feel!

Envy: Alright!, Alright I'll tell her on the last day of school. I'll even through in a few pick-up lines if that would make ya happy!

Ed looks down and shakes his head.

Ed: I'm not the one that you should be making happy, you should be making her happy.

Envy put on a serious, straight face.

Envy: You're right! I should be thinking of Misty! Onward to rescue the fair maiden!

And they tried to break into the school. They almost got caught and ran like Hell into the woods. They stopped behind a tree not too far from the school.

Ed: Well that didn't work….

Envy: Wait, I got Mr. Miles's cell phone number in my cell. We'll call him.

Ed: Why in the world do you have Mr. Miles's cell phone number?!

Envy: Well since Misty skipped a lot of school and I sucked at the easiest subject in history….. Zoology. Misty asked if he could tutor us, and that's how we got the number.

Envy dallied Mr. Miles's number.

(Ring, ring, ring) Mr. Miles: Hello?

Envy: Mr. Miles, it's Envy have you seen Misty?!

Mr. Miles: No I haven't seen her, why? Is she at prom?

Envy: Yeah we're here in the parking lot waiting for her, and I called her and she says she's stuck in a closet somewhere in the building, can you help us bust in? please?!

Mr. Miles: I don't know I mean…

Envy: Mr. Miles, Misty could be in danger, she could be raped and murdered somewhere in the school building!...Please sneak us in!

Mr. Miles: Ok, Fine we'll do it for Misty. Meet me by the sciences wing.

Envy: Alright bye. It's a good thing Mr. Miles was chaperoning Prom tonight otherwise Misty would of been in big trouble.

Envy hangs up the phone.

Flash back

It was almost Christmas and Envy was packing to go to America, then his little brother Wrath came into the room.

Wrath: Why do you have to go?!

Envy sat on the bed and patted the bed to signal him to sit with him. Envy picks up Wrath and held him.

Envy: It wasn't my choose to go, the school's making me go.

Wrath: I wish you could stay!... stupid school….. B-But who's going to protected me from Greed or Mommy?!

Said Wrath barrowing his head in Envy's neck.

Envy: I know, I know someday I promise I'll get you out of this mess.

Then an older teen walked in to the room.

Greed: And how prey tale are you going to do that?

Greed smirked. Envy gave a low growl.

Envy: None of your business Greed!

Greed: Aw, why?...unless….. unless you two are love birds! Are you two gay for each other?

Envy and Wrath: Eww! No! that's incest!

Then Envy threw a pillow at Greed.

Envy: GET THE FUCK OUT GREED, BEFORE I KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!... MY KINGDOME FOR A LOCK PLEASE!

Envy slams the door. Two doors down, Lust was reading on her cozy bed. Then all of a sudden the wall vibrated. Lust's picture of Howie Mondale jumped of the wall.

Lust: ENVY! MY PICTURE FELL AGAIN!

Then a voice came from Envy's room.

EnvyI DON'T CARE!, NOT MY PROBLEM HOOKER!

No sound came from Lust's room. After of silences, Wrath spoke up.

Wrath: Hey, Envy if you find a girl in America, make sure she's mommy materiel.

Envy shook his head as if indicating that he doesn't know.

Envy: I'm not going there to look for a mate, I'm going there for educational purposes, and if I do find a mate it might be a guy….. I don't know.

Wrath: Well….. I just hope you get back home safe and tell me about it when you come back.

Then Envy gave Wrath a great big bear hug.

Envy: I'm going to miss you the most of all.

Then Wrath remembered something.

Wrath: Oh, I made this for you….. but I don't want you to open it, until you get to your new home.

That night he left on the plain.

_Man, 2 day's on the plain would kill me. I hate to say it,… but I wish I was back at home with Wrath._

Present day (in Japan)

Wrath's point of view

I came back home from secretly playing with Mase Haushe's daughter Elisa. I came home I notice the mailbox was opened.

_Oh, shit I'm so doomed if they see Envy's letter's!_

So I ran home as quickly as possible. I came into the back of the house. I quickly snuck in. I found the letter on the table.

Wrath: (Phw!) No one's home, good I can read Envy's letter in peace….

Then from out of nowhere a hand snatched the letter. Dante looks at the letter.

Dante: A letter from my Bastard child? What does he want? Wrath do you know what he wants?

Wrath looks down.

Wrath: N-No mama I don't know what he wants.

Then Dante opened the letter. It read:

_**Dear Wrath,**_

_**I hope Mom isn't reading this, but if she is… Bitch I don't care anymore because I found the girl of my dreams, and Wrath you might like her as much as I do. She is fun sized, long caramel blond hair, blue eyes, and she's also good with kids. Also I miss you and I'll be back soon.**_

_**Love Envy **_

Dante was not happy.

Dante: So, my little Bastard found a Bitch to impregnate? Huh? Well he better not bring her here or I'll skin his whore and eat her alive.

Wrath freaked out.

Wrath: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO DO THAT?!

Dante smiled evilly shutting the letter.

Dante: But of course, if she comes here I'll do more evil things to her then you could ever imagine!

Then she left and took the letter. Then Wrath went into Envy's room and was laying on his bed.

Wrath: Oh, Envy I miss you so much…. I want you home, and to talk about… this mystery girl.

Then he went to Envy's desk to get a pad of paper, and pen. And he started to wright:

_**Dear Envy**_

_**I hope you're treating her right. Have you ever got her to bed?!**_

_**If so give me a number 1-10, 1 being the worst and 10 being the best damn thing that you ever had. So, please if you ever have the time I want you guy's to come to Japan.**_

_**Love Wrath **_

Wrath: Now I need a picture…..

Then I found a picture on Envy's desk.

Wrath: Ah, perfect!__

I grabbed the picture and put it in an envelope. Then I heard Lust screamed. I ran out of Envy's room as quickly as possible.

Lust: OH, MY GOD!

Wrath: W-WHAT IS IT?!

Lust: THAT'S THE UGLIEST THING I EVER SEEN!

Wrath saw what she was screaming about.

Wrath: What? She doesn't look bad.

Lust: Oh, her? NOT HER! HIM!

Wrath: That's Envy.

Lust: I KNOW IT'S HORRIBLE!

Wrath walked away un amused. Greed came into the room.

Greed: Oh and what do we have here?

Greed picked up the picture.

Greed: So, Who's this little sweet tart next to our not so attractive brother?

Then Wrath turns around.

Wrath: Oh…..shit…

Wrath grabbed the picture.

Wrath: Uh, sorry Greed that's for my project!

Wrath said very nervously

Greed: What project?

Wrath: My project for sex ed.

Greed burst out laughing.

Greed: You can't be serious! Really sex ed? I don't believe it, you're only 12!

Wrath: Well see now days they're teaching Kindergarteners how to put on condoms.

Greed: Now that's a lode of BULL SHIT! Now you want this picture for to masturbate to, Well to late because I already called it!

Greed left heading out of the room.

_Uh, that was wired,….. but oh no! He got the picture! Well I guess I have to wait until he goes to work. Thought Wrath._

Then I went to my room. 2 hours later I was reading Vampire knights.

Wrath: Oh, Yuki you get yourself into so much trouble.

Then on the corner of his eye, Greed left the house with Lust and Sloth for their night job, Greed being a pimp, and Lust and Sloth were the hoes.

_It's my chances to get the picture back. Thought Wrath._

I went into Greed's room to get the picture.

Wrath: If I was Greed where would I put a picture?

Then the front door opened.

Greed: Shit! I forgot my FUCKING cane, man I'll forget my balls if they wasn't attached!

Then Greed reached his room. I was under his bed and I was breathing hard.

_Please don't look under the bed! Please don't look under the bed! Please don't look under the bed! Thought Wrath._

Greed checked his closet.

Greed: Ah, here we go.

He grabbed his pimp cane and left. Then I waited until Greed finally left. Then after 10 minutes I came out of the bed. I looked around the room, I saw a desk, and a box in the closet.

Wrath: I think it's in the box.

I brought the red box down from out of the closet. I saw nothing but naughty girly posters and magazines, a diary, and money.

Wrath: But no sign of that picture.

Then he looked in the last place, the desk. I looked in the bottom drawer ….. nothing, the second drawer…..nothing, first drawer…..nothing, then I looked in the only drawer on the right side and…..in the drawer was a compassion book, 7 pens, and the picture of the mystery girl and Envy.

Wrath: Ah, finally I found it! Now I have to go to the library to get a copy of it.

And I left. After 30 minutes of riding the bike I went through the cemetery, I saw one of Greed's hookers. She saw me and walked up to me.

Chrystal: Hi, Sugar where are ya headed off ta?

Wrath: Just going to the library to study.

Chrystal: Well, stop by any time if ya want ta have fun.

I smiled nervously.

Wrath: Yeah, sure.

And I biked as fast as I can.

Then she called her boss Greed.

Chrystal: Yo, daddy your younger brother is going to the library.

Greed: Why is he there?!

Chrystal: I don't know, but has to be something important for the why he was speeding.

Greed: You did well Hoe, no wonder you're my best bitch.

Crystal: Thanks daddy.

Greed hangs up the phone.

Greed: So, little brother where do you think you're going?

After 20 minutes of riding through the cemetery, I was freaking out.

_Ah, I'm almost there. I thought._

I made it in prefect timing. I ran straight to Sheska the head librarian and friend to help me copy the picture.

Sheska: Ah, man that is a pickle, but I can help you, we just got this yesterday, they say this printer would make the copy like the original so nobody can tell the different. That's what artists do.

I stared at it with pure amazement.

Wrath: Wow, it's so amazing, all I need is one copy.

Sheska: Alright coming up!... but you might have to wait, because since it's new can you wait about an hour?

Wrath: Sure, as long as I get it by today I can wait for 2 hours for it.

Sheska: Well alright, I'll get started.

Then all a sudden a small girl came up from behind.

Elisa: Hi Wrath-chan!

Wrath: Hi Elisa-chan, and Hughes- sensei.

Hughes: Ah, Wrath good to see you lad how are you?

Wrath: I'm fine, just fine considering that all my family is crazy except Envy.

Hughes: So how is your brother?

Wrath: Which one I have like 4.

Hughes: Envy, how's Envy?

Wrath: Well, he's doing good, and sounds like he's got a girl that he's founding over.

Hughes: Really?! At age 18?! Wait I thought he was Gay?

Wrath: Yeah he was! And from what I read they're hitting it off real well!

Hughes: Well that's great! When are we expecting a wedding?

Wrath: Well I donno but when we do I be the first to contact you.

Hughes: I'll be much obliged, so when is he coming home?

Elisa: Yeah!

Wrath: I donno but I hope it's real soon.

Then from out of the blue Sheska came out of the room.

Sheska: Here you go Wrath.

Sheska gave the picture to Wrath.

Wrath: Thanks Sheska

Hughes: Is that the picture? Can I see it?

Wrath gladly hand over the picture.

Elisa and Hughes looks at it curiously.

Elisa: Wow, that's the first time he ever smiled! And she's so cute!

Hughes: You know Wrath, Elisa is right he looks ten times happier than he ever did. I mean this is the happiest that I ever seen him in years. And that girl is so beautiful, I mean she can be an actor or something.

Then all of a sudden Greed came into the library. Wrath freaked out.

Wrath: Oh, Crap it's Greed! Hughes you got to hide me!

Hughes: How fast are you?

Wrath: What? How fast?

Hughes: Yeah I want you to distract your brother, I'll hold the pictures for you.

Wrath: Ok.

Then Wrath ran across the library. Greed saw a black hair.

_The kid that could of been Wrath. Thought Greed._

So he was chasing after him. When he turned the corner he was gone.

_Where's that little son of a Bitch?! Greed thought looking around._

Then he saw a back haired boy or girl walked behind the shelve. He jumps out. He finds out that black out haired kid was a girl.

Girl with black hair: YOU PERVERT!

She hits him with the book. Greed hold up his hands in defeat.

Greed: I thought you my little brother! Honest!

The black haired girl: Oh, so now you think I'm a boy?!

Greed: No, no in fact you're so hot you can be one of my bitches.

Then she pummeled him with the book again. Greed tried to run away, he made his way to the bathroom.

Greed: You crazy Bitch!

By the time she threw the book, he shut the door making the book bounce off and hit her straight in the face. She passed out, he got out and started looking for Wrath. Now everybody was staring at Greed's getup. He was wearing a funky looking hat, a pimp coat, pimp cane, and high held shoes for men. He came back to the last place he saw the black haired woman. He looked top and bottom, he can't seem to find him.

Greed: You win you little Bastard! But remember you're going to pay for it!... for whatever you did.

The old librarian: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Greed: Geez! Alright you old Bitch I'm leaving!

And with that he left.

The old librarian: Well I never! Sheska!

Sheska**: **Wha? What is it boss?!

The old librarian: This Pimp insulted me! I want you to find this person an band him from this library immediately!

Sheska: Yes ma'am!

And she got to it. Wrath climbed down the shelve. He went to found Hughes. He found Hughes with Elisa checking out books.

Hughes: That little stunt you pulled was hysterical!

Wrath: Can you take me and my bike home?

Hughes just smiled.

Hughes: Sure, you can go in the back with Elisa and your bike can go in the back of the van.

Ten minutes later Hughes dropped off Wrath and his bike. Wrath put his bike up and went up to the house. And snuck in, he knew by this time his mother should be passed out drunk and lying on the couch.

Wrath: Good she's passed out drunk, I can go to her room and steel back the letter.

Wrath went to her room and came to the first thing he saw which was the night stand. In it was important letters, then underneath that was Envy's latest letter.

Wrath: I got it!

Then he heard his mom steer, and snore.

Wrath in a whisper: I mean I got it.

Then he snuck into Greed's room and place the picture back where he found it. And went back to his room.

On the opposite end of the world Envy and Ed are having problems. Envy and Ed was waiting for Mr. Miles to opened the back door to the science wing. The door opened to show Mr. Miles.

Mr. Miles: So, how did Misty get herself into this mess?!

Envy: It's kind of a long, depressing story.

Mr. Miles: When you get Misty I would like to hear it.

Envy and Ed looked at each other.

Ed: Sir I don't think Misty would like us telling you privet things, especially things about her.

Mr. Miles: Oh, it's about her?!

Envy: Well…. Not quite her as much as it is about me….also.

Mr. Miles: You too?! How?!

Ed: Well….. um… Mr. Miles was it? Envy and Misty have the same….um… "Problem" so it's kind of personal if you catch my drift.

Mr. Miles: Oh, ok so where could she be?

Envy: She said she was trapped in a closet and her hands and feet are tied.

Mr. Miles started chuckling.

Ed: Pardon me but….. THIS ISN'T FUNNY DAMN IT!

Mr. Miles: I-I'm sorry but this is so FUCKED up beyond belief!

Envy: Alright Ed hand me your map of the school.

Ed: On it!

Envy: Mr. Miles do you have any keys to any other rooms?

Mr. Miles: Yeah they trust me with a Skelton key for all the doors in the building.

Envy: Good, so let's get my friend out of the closet! Oh yeah where's all of the closets they would use?

Ed: I marked all of the possible locations of where they hid her. Well they might of hid her in the storage area on the top floor 300 wing, they might of hid her the locker rooms, or the pool area.

Envy: I highly doubt they'll hide her up stairs, so let's check the bottom and work our way to the top.

Then they rushed out of Mr. Miles's class room ran straight through, then they turned right, then they ran straight for 5 minutes, then they turned right again.

Envy: Oh, wow I'm so lost. Ed do you know where we are?

Ed: By the recording of the map, we should be near the GYM where the Prom is…so let's see there should be a janitors closet and the locker rooms, and Atlantic's room. So where should we go first?

Mr. Miles: Well we shouldn't disturb the Prom, so let's start with the room that comes first.

Ed: Alright, the one that can think of is the Atlantic's room.

Envy: And once we save Misty, I'm kicking Alex's Ass!

Meanwhile back a closet no one knows about if Misty was running out of air.

Misty: Oh, Envy please be on your way, I – I …..have…..faith…..in…. ya…. Where….ever…ya…are….

And with that she passes out cold.

20 minutes earlier when Alex and his group of friends take Misty to a nearby closet to rape her.

Chris: Man she's heavy, Do you got the stuff?

Jason: Yeah lubricant, condoms, and Viagra…..

Alex: We don't need the condoms.

Jason: Wha? B-But why?!

Chris: Wow, going Cobra commander, nice!

Then he high fives Alex.

Then they started to rape her. 20 minutes later they stopped raping her and went back to the dance. 8 minutes later Ed, Envy, and Mr. Miles arrived on the scene. Envy was really pist to the point to kill anyone who stands in his way.

Envy: WHERE IS SHE?!

Ed: Well we can check the girls locker room.

Envy: Alright! We're coming Misty don't worry!

Ed and Mr. Miles: And this is the part where she'll say " Every time ya say don't worry, That's when I WORRY the most!"

Envy: I know but I just want to be her hero.

Mr. Miles: And the truth finally comes out.

Ed: Now if you can tell that to Misty then…. WE WOULDN'T BEEN IN THIS MESS!

Mr. Miles looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Then he smiled like a cheshire cat.

Mr. Miles: I knew it! I knew you liked Misty, but how come you never told her you'd loved her?!

Envy: Well Mr. Miles it's a long story too. So I'll give you the short version…. It all started…

Flash back

It was December 20, 2012

Envy's point of view

I've been here for five day's I guess America isn't so bad, and Misty is ok, but she's still annoying. But there's something about her that,…. Well I can't explain. We were sitting by the window watching We Bought A Zoo. Envy was on the floor with his legs crossed. He was resting his chin on his knees. And Misty was sitting right next to him. He looks down at the floor.

Envy: Misty when I first came here you showed me great companion, and understanding why would an amazing woman like you even talk to someone like me?

Misty looks at him with amazement.

Misty: Why not? You looked like a nice sensible guy to talk to.

Misty smiles, then for the first time ever Envy smiled.

Envy: Well you're not as bad as I thought, but you are a very nice to get along with, but you're still annoying.

Misty blushed a little bit.

Misty: I'm sorry about that, I'll do my best on that.

She said rubbing the back of her head.

_I guess it sometimes all you need is twenty seconds of insane courage. Just literally twenty seconds of just embarrassing bravery. And I promise you, something great will come of it. Thought Misty and Envy._

End of flash back

Mr. Miles: So, you guys did the 20 seconds thing did it work?!

Envy: Well see Mr. Miles, I was sort of gay at that point, but that's how we became fast friends.

Mr. Miles: No! that's not right! But at least you became friends at that point, so are you straight now?!

Envy: Getting there, so are we going to rescue Misty or are we going to discuss my sexuality?!

Mr. Miles: Oh, you're right let's get Misty!

Ed: HELL YEAH!

Then they looked at Ed like he was crazy.

Ed: What I thought the moment need something.

Envy: Yeah, but it didn't mean to go all Brave heart.

Ed: Yeah, but I thought it was cool.

Mr. Miles: Boy's we can't argue about it now, we got to save Misty!

Envy and Ed: Oh, yeah…Right, sorry.

Then they got to the door of the girls locker room.

Envy: I'll try jiggling the handle.

Then Envy reached for the Handle. Then the handle moved , and Mr. Miles, Ed, and Envy ran to the next locker room. They saw a group of girls came out. Envy got an idea.

Envy: Hey, Mr. Miles that Key of yours does it go to any room?

Mr. Miles: Yeah, Why?

Envy: Ed, are you thinking on what I'm thinking?

Ed: If you're thinking of the Performing arts room, that's all the way up stairs! We don't have time!

Envy: Yes we do! We just have to run for it.

Then they bolted down the hall way turned left, then turned right on three steps, then another right on the stair case, then a left after 5 minutes, turned right, then go straight until they saw a class room. Envy tried the door it was locked.

Envy: Mr. Miles…

Mr. Miles: I'm on it!

Then Mr. Miles got out he's key and opened the door. They looked around the class room. They found nothing but empty desks and a coffee cup with coffee still warm.

Ed: Hey, guys there's still coffee in the cup.

Envy: So?

Ed: Well if there's still coffee cup then…

Mr. Miles: Then somebody is bound to come back, so we better… too late.

Mr. Miles looked at the door, somebody was coming through the door. Then a tall figure came through the door.

Envy and Ed: Mr. Boenerman?!

Mr. Boenerman: Boys, Mr. Miles?! What are you guys doing here?!

Envy, Ed, and Mr. Miles: Well it's a long story.

Envy: Well I'll give you the cheat-sheet version, well me and Misty had the same problem, then we became fast friends, I was gay at the time, after a while I became in love with her and she fell in love with a jock because I failed to tell her that I love her, and now she was at prom with that jock and he locked her in a closet, we think she's been raped, and we're here to save her,….. and you came in.

Mr. Boenerman looked at him like he was crazy. Then he tried to grasp what the green haired boy was saying.

Mr. Boenerman: Alright let me get this straight, You and Misty had the same problem and became fast friends….

Envy and Ed: Yeah!

Mr. Boenerman: But you were gay, but somehow Misty peeked your interest of your sexuality.

Ed and Envy:….Yeah?

Mr. Boenerman: But by the time you had feeling for her fully she fell for a jock, and now she's at prom with him.

Ed and Envy: Yes! Yes!

Mr. Boenerman: …..And he locked her in the closet, and you guys think he raped her, so you guys decided to save her, and I came in.

Mr. Miles: Yeap, now you're pretty much up to speed.

Mr. Boenerman: Wow, and you really think he'd rape her?

Envy: I know guys like this Mr. B! I kind of liked guys like these….. but that was a long time ago.

They all looked Envy like he was crazy.

Ed: So Mr. Boenerman where's the actors cloths?

Mr. Boenerman: In that closet, Why?

Envy: We need a disguise for the girls locker room.

Mr. B: Well let me help you.

Mr. B gave a wicked smirk. 10 minutes later Envy, Ed, and even Mr. Miles. Envy was wearing melons in a bra, a cute blue top with a low cut mini skirt, Blue eye shadow, mascara, purple lip stick, and a brown wig, Ed's costume was melons in a bra, a cute red top with low cut mini skirt, pink eye shadow, mascara, red lip stick, and his hair down and straitened, for Mr. Miles they put melons in bra, put on a dress, Green eye shadow, mascara, pink lip stick, and a blond wig.

Mr. B: Alright ladies you're all done, well what do you think?

Ed, Envy, and Mr. Miles: Wow, you're good,….. that's scary.

Mr. B: Well I should be part of my job as an actor I had to learn how to do every ones make up, and did it for 10 years.

Envy, Ed, and Mr. Miles: Thanks Mr. Boenerman!

And with that they left. 10 more minutes later they reached the girls locker room. They opened the locker room door with the key. It was dark, spooky, and it smelt nice.

Melissa: Wow, those girls look freaky!

Hannah: I know and that hair….. that looks thirsty!

They ignored the comments.

Envy: MISTY?! MISTY ARE YOU IN HERE?!

Ed: ENVY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Envy: I'M CALLING HER!

Ed: BAD MOVE DO YOUWANT OURCOVER BLOWN?!

Envy: NO! But I want her to know that we're here to save her. They came to a closet type door.

Ed: Well the moment of truth….

They opened the lock with the key. They opened the door to see a shocking scene. Misty was passed out and a lot of white stuff surrounded her. And they feared the worst. Now at this point in time Envy was really, really pist. He was so pist to the point he went blind with rage. He stormed off into the Prom room and started to yell at the top of his lungs.

Envy: STOP THE GOD DAMN MUSIC!

Then after he said that, the music stopped and everybody was staring at him. The teachers were getting nervous.

Envy: ALRIGHT WHERE'S ALEX?! HUH?! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU SICK FUCK!

Alex came out of the crowed of people.

Alex: I'm right here, come and get me Fag, or unless you're chicken.

Envy: OH, DUDE DON'T MESS WITH A GUY WITH PUMPS!

Alex: OH, I'M SHAKING IN MY LEATHER BABY SEAL BOOTS!

Envy: WHY, YOU BASTERD! I DON'T SEE WHY MISTY LIKED YOU!

Alex: I don't know why you're so into her, I mean she used to be this beautiful girl to me, but now I think of her as a piece of meat, a piece of useless cow that nobody would touch.

Envy jumped on top of Alex. And everybody was watching in horror.

Envy: THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LOVE HER AND YOU HURT HER AND NOW I'M GOING TO HUNT YOU LIKE A FUCKING BLOOD HOUND! YOU BASTERD, AND IF SHE COMES BACK POSITIVE WITH AIDS OR A KID, EXPECT YOUR BALLS TO BECOME A TROPHY!

Alex: GET OFF OF ME YOU FAGLET OR I'LL IMPREGNATE YOUR BITCH!

Envy: TOUCH HER AGAIN,… YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU, AND THAT'S A FUCKING PROMISE!

Then Mr. Miles was carrying Misty with Ed, and came into the floor and was pist and horrified. Pist because this was the guy who did this to Misty, but also horrified of what Envy was going to do to Alex.

Ed: ENVY LET'S GO WE GOT MISTY THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO REASON TO HARM ALEX!

Alex: OH THANK YOU MAN! THANK YOU!

Envy and Mr. Miles looks at Ed like he's crazy.

Envy: ARE YOU FUCKING SEROUS?! HE RAPED MISTY!

Ed: Yes, but there's nothing we can do, all we can do I hope that she don't have aids, or a fetus. Let's just go home.

Mr. Miles: Yeah and her mother must be missing her like crazy.

Envy and Alex got up.

Envy: Fine, but hold on I forgot to "Punch out"

Then Envy turns and punches Alex square in the noise. Then they left. On the way out Mr. Miles looked at Envy , Misty, and Ed.

Mr. Miles: Envy, I want you to tell Misty your true feeling before it's too late, otherwise it's going to hurt you and her.

Envy: But….but what if she rejects me?

Mr. Miles smiled.

Mr. Miles: If you do the 20 seconds thing it will never fail, now just trust in her and trust in yourself.

Envy: Well, ok.

And they left. In the " Grape van" otherwise known as the Rape Van. Envy place Misty in the back of the van with Tamaki Ed's golden retriever and Envy. Tamaki was sniffing her just to see what she's like. Envy didn't like that much.

Envy: ED CAN YOU CONTROL YOUR DOG PLEASE! HE'S SNIFFING MISTY!

Ed: ENVY I'M DRIVING UNLESS YOU WANT US TO CRASH THEN TAMAKI IS YOUR PROBLEM!

Envy: So, you're interested in Misty?

Tamaki looked at Misty from to Envy. Then he cocked his head sideways.

Envy: So, Ed are we almost home?

Ed: Just about 5 more lights, but at the rate that we're going we won't be home till sun rise.

Envy: What about we spend the night at your place?

Ed: Are you sure Misty's mother won't mind?!

Envy: Well we can't show her daughter now, she'll wig out!

Ed: Good point, so go text her mother on her cell phone.

Envy took the cell Phone out of Misty's purse. He text: Dear mom I'm going over to Kayties to spend the night, also might come home late the next day, love you good night.

Then he pressed send.

Envy: Alright, so is your mother home or your dad home?

Ed looked down.

Ed: My mom is dead, and my so called father abandon us…. It's just me and my brother.

Envy: Wow, that sucks, sorry about your mom, but cool we get the house to ourselves!

Ed: Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can go all ape shit! And no wild parties, and no sex!

Envy: Oh, come on chibi be fair.

Ed: I don't know what if Al sees?!

Envy: I don't think she's going to be up for that anyways.

Ed: Good, at least one of us has a brain. But if we're going to my house, it's a little bit farther then your guys house. In fact we pass your house, you know where Okeview is?

Envy: Yeah, Misty's little sister goes there, why?

Ed: Good, you probably pass my house all the time.

Then they pulled up to nice looking drive way.

Ed: Well welcome to our humble abode.

Envy: Wow, you guys live here? But pardon me for this but how do you make…

Ed: How we make a living, Well we have two jobs to attend to, I have Best Buy, and F.Y.E., and Al has Best Buy, and Target.

Envy: Wow, and you do all that and still have time to be in the anime club?!

Ed: Yeah, surprisingly, but when I come home I'm extremely exhausted on Wednesdays though.

Envy: I bet, so let's go in.

Ed opened the back of the van and Tamaki flew out, then Envy with Misty in his arms bridal style. They walked up to the house. The inside was beautiful the living room was big and well furnished, the dining area big and beautiful with a big chandelier, there was a stair case and upstairs was 2 bed rooms and a bathroom.

Ed: Hey, isn't she heavy for ya?

Envy: (Grunt) Uh,… no.

Ed: I think she Might be.

Envy: I don't mind I like hefty women…. Her in particular.

Then Ed took them upstairs.

Ed: And this room, this is where you and Misty will be sleeping.

Envy: But Chibi, where will you go?!

Ed: I live in the basement it's fully furnished, for me and Tamaki both.

And with that Ed tried to go to bed but he heard Al came home at 12:00a.m and he went upstairs, Then a tiger striped kitten walked in front of them. It went near Envy and started to go around his legs and nuzzled him. It begin to purr loudly. Envy put Misty on the bed. Then the kitten jumped up on the bed, and snuggled next to Misty and curl into a little ball and fell asleep.

Ed: Wow, Misty's got animal magnetism. And the scariest thing so does Al. Right Al.

Al: Right!

Envy: And my little brother.

Ed and Al: Wait you have a brother?!

Envy: Well I have one half-brother/uncle, one half-sister/ aunt, another half- brother, a cousin, a sister, and a younger brother.

Ed: How do you have a half-sister/ aunt, and a half-brother/ uncle?!

Envy: Can't say Edo, but I can say my family's soooo FUCKED up!

Ed: What about we turned in for the night?

Envy: Yeah, but are we taking her to the doctors tomorrow? Or…..

Ed: Yeah, we have to I mean she got raped, but when are you going to tell her that your going to tell her that you love her?

Al: SHE GOT WHAT?!

Al walked into the room. Ed looked at Envy, then to Al.

Ed: Oh, yeah we forgot to tell you that Misty got sexually molested.

Envy: Probably next Friday before the last week of school I'll tell her .

Ed: But that means you'd been a couple for a week's!

Envy: I know, I knew I should of asked her to become my girlfriend before she went to prom, but then she would of felt like she was cheating on me if she went to the prom with a different guy instead of her boyfriend.

Al: Hell if you don't make a move on her I will.

Envy: Even though you've been my lover's brother, it doesn't mean I could kick your Ass.

Envy said jokingly.

Ed: Yeah,….. BUT THEN SHE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT!

Envy: I know, and I'm going to take the full blame. I just hope she won't have aids, or even a kid after this. Hey would you consider spooning a sexual activity?

Ed: As long as you don't let Jabba the hut out of his cage then it's fine.

Al: WHA?! BROTHER!

Envy smiled evilly.

Envy: Thanks Chibi, and are you going to work tonight?

Ed: Nope, tonight is the day off from 2 of my jobs ironically. But in a long time. So I'm going to leave you two alone while I'll play Left 4 dead 2.

Envy: Maybe later I can play?

Ed: Sure, but we have to take her to the doctors.

Envy: Uh, Edo there's something that I need to tell you about Misty, Misty doesn't like shots or needles.

Ed: Oh, well she's going to love us, because when I got tested for Aids they poked my finger.

Envy: Oh, shit, well we're in a world of pain.

Then Ed smiled.

Ed: Well then you have to do something to make up for it.

And with that he left. Then Envy looked at Misty, the kitten was still by Misty's side. Envy was watching her curiously. He was holding her ever so gently just wishing she could love him, more than he loved her. Then he fell asleep.

Chapter 3

Aids test and Abortions, a miracle is in a mystery friend?

Saturday (After Prom)

It was 6:00 in the morning Misty woke up with a big hang over. She look all over the room, to her the room was spinning. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Envy was nestled besides her. She felt him putting his hands on her. Then she realized that he is in her bed, or that's what she thought. Misty opened her eye to see the room was not her room and she was with Envy and not with Alex, but that could be a good thing…..or not a good thing.

_What happened last night?! Did I sleep with Envy?! Where was my mother when all this was happening?! Thought Misty._

Misty: Envy?!... Where am ah?! This isn't my house! I'm scared!... hold my…

Envy: You probably have a lot of questions, huh?

Misty: You damn Skippy! Ok…. Did we um… you know….. do it?

Envy: No, But…..

Misty: Wait a minute, I remember Alex giving me a drink, then waking up in a closet with my hands and feet tied, then another black out. And that's it, and I woke up here with you.

Envy: If you're wondering about where we are, we're at Ed and Al's place, and don't worry I texted your mom and told her you were at a friend's sleep over.

Misty: Right, but still every time you say don't worry….

Envy( Mimicking Misty's voice): "Is when I worry the most" I know, I know Misty, you've said it a 1,000 time's, but we have to get you tested for um….ha, ha, Aids.

Misty: WHAT?!

Envy: Well you see after you passed out, they probably raped you, and hopefully if we get you tested and if you come out HIV negative, and with no kid what so ever, that maybe I can be your boyfriend?

Misty got so upset.

Misty: WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?! I WAS RAPED?! AND YOU FUCKING HIT ON ME?! HOW DARE YOU!

Envy backed up a bit to give Misty space because she's been through a lot, I mean a family that drives her nuts, cps on her Ass, and school and job that's giving her problems. So he knows what she's going through.

Envy: That's not what I mean, and I'm so sorry that I've hurt you….. I mean no matter what happens….. I'll always be there for you.

Misty: Then….. Then, why weren't you there when I need you the most? The moment I got raped?

Envy: I- I ….

Misty: AND ANOTHER THING WHY AM I HERE?!

Envy: Well after you got rape I realized you needed to get away from your crazy family for the day…. So I took you here.

Misty: Well, I- I thank you and you've been the best friend a person could of asked for.

Envy: Well, since you'd calmed down some after you take your test…. Do you want to become more than just friends?

Misty: Well, maybe….. I don't know, I mean I want a boyfriend but...

Envy: But Daddy won't allow it?

Then Misty looked down and started to cry. Envy looked ashamed.

Envy: Oh, shit what did I do now?!

Misty: I-It's not your fault, I haven't told you, that 7 years ago my father passed away, and my life has been going downhill ever since. But when I first meet ya, my life changed for the better. But when I look at ya all my tears, and my fears all disappears into the darkness of the dark deepest of the ocean.

Envy: And when I look into your eyes, I see a lone girl with a great deal of pain. She thinks nobody wants her or listens, but the truth is that she does have that and much, much more. I also see a girl with great strength, courage, and beauty.

Misty: Oh, how many corny pick-up lines do you have for me,

Mr. Smooth talker?

Remembering that he had a bundle of roses out in the hall way waiting for the perfect time to give it to her. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to say one of the corniest lines ever made in the 21st century. Envy pushed the bundle of roses in Misty's arms.

Envy: I will love you until the last rose dies.

The look on Misty's face was priceless. For a couple of minutes, they both stood staring at each other until Misty started to laugh manically.

Misty: L-let me g-guess

She clutched her stomach as she tried to control her giggles (yes, giggles). Misty: Eleven of these are real but one is fake, right?

Terrified that Misty actually correctly guessed his plan, he thought of a different tactic.

Misty: But hey,…. They're very bright and beautiful, thank you.

Envy: Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars.

Misty smiled seductively.

Misty: Then it must've took you a great deal to count all those stars just for me, you're sooooo sweet.

Then he thought of another line.

Envy: Life without you is like a broken pencil, pointless.

Then he thought of more things to say.

Envy: Did it hurt, when God removed your wings and sent you down to earth? Or hi I'm Howie Mondale, me and you Deal? Or no deal? Or this one, call me Mr. Flintstone, cuz I can make your bedrock.

Misty: Envy…

She whispered while inhaling the taller one's scent.

Envy: Yea?

Misty: Where exactly did you get those weird lines from? I know you got that on line from America's got talent….

Envy: …..

Misty: I thought so. But it doesn't matter, what matters is that I am very turned on by the short turn of events.

Misty said smiling seductively, getting on his lap and rubbing his shoulders, he enjoying the shoulder rub.

Envy: Come here you!

Then he pulled her on top of him. Then Ed and Al came into the room.

Ed and Al: WHAT THE HELL?!

Envy: It's not what the you think, she was just…..

Ed: I don't want to know what kinky sex games that's happening in my house, SO DID YOU TELL HER?!

Misty looked puzzled.

Misty: told me what?

Ed: Oh, that you'd been raped and that he had a burning passion for you like the burning sun, or that's what he told me.

Misty: Yeah, he did, but I told him I'm not interested.

Misty gave him a small wink to let Envy know that she was kidding about the last remark.

Ed: YOU'RE NOT FUCKING SEROUS! ME AND ENVY SAVED YOUR BUTT FROM PROM AND YOU DON'T LOVE HIM IN RETURN?!

At this point Envy was redder then a raspberry.

Envy: ED!

Misty looked with a surprised look.

Misty: WHAT?!... WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!...

Then a golden retriever and a kitten comes in and sat by Misty.

Misty: Aww! The dog is so handsome, and this kitten is so adorable!

She picked up the kitten and patted the dog, Misty put the kitten on her lap.

Misty: What are their names?

Al: My cats name is Gypsy.

Ed: And my dogs name is Tamaki.

Misty: Aww! What a cute names!

Ed: So, we need you to change out of those cloughs and change into my aunts cloughs, that she left 2 years ago.

Misty: Well ok, but why did she left it here?

Ed: Well,….. for my mother, but she…..died….a long time ago.

Al: Maybe we should get going the doctors are open so long, and Misty wants to get it over with right Misty?

Misty started to get nervous.

Misty: …. Well…..I-I don't l-like t-the doc-t-tors, I –I g-get n-nervous.

Al: Don't worry Misty we'll be there with you.

Misty: When you guys say " Don't worry" is when I worry the most.

Ed: Just get in the car.

40 minutes later they arrived at a Pontiac clinic. Misty was so nervous, Envy was holding her so tightly. Then they saw a lady that was crying and a guy that was clearly pisted.

Lady: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME GOT AN ABORTION!

Guy: FIRST OFF, YOU SHOULD OF USED PROTECTION! AND SECONDLY I NEVER WANTED KIDS IT WAS YOUR IDEA, AND IF WE KEPTED THAT LITTLE DEMON SPON OF SATAN I WOULD OF LEFT YA!

Misty and Al got really pisted.

Misty: THAT'S NOT RIGHT! ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT KIDS DOESN'T MEAN SHE DOESN'T WANTS KIDS! Sweetie, I know it's none of my business but Honey if my boyfriend said that to me I would of left him in a heartbeat.

The lady: (Sniffle) R-Really?

Then Guy pushes the lady and stared down Misty.

The Guy: HEY, BITCH STOP PUTTING YOUR NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!

Envy: You better back of bro, nobody mess's with my Girl.

Ed and AL backed up.

Misty: Well sweetie you choose if you want to stay with the guy that made you abort your baby, or the people that you meet that could possibly become friends with.

The Lady looked around trying to choose.

The Lady: I choose….. Friends,…..

Then she turned to her boyfriend.

The Lady: Sorry babe but you treated me horribly.

Then he left with a huff.

The Lady: My name is Cher, and yours?

Misty: Misty, and these are my friends, Ed, Al, and my soon to be boyfriend Envy.

Envy, Ed, and Al: Hey.

Cher: So, you know why I'm here, so what brings you here?

Misty: Well, apparently I went to prom and someone drugged me and raped me, and why I'm here well I'm being tested for std, aids, and possibly pregnancy.

Cher: Wow, that sucks, well since you helped me I'll become your guys friend.

Misty: Thanks hon.

hour later Doctor Stein came out and took Misty and Envy into his office, while Al, Ed, and their new friend Cher was out in the waiting room. Dr. Stein looks at Misty and Envy.

Stein: So, why are you two here today?

Misty: I-I need to be tested.

Stein: FOR?!

Misty went up to Stein's ear and whispered something.

Stein: SO YOU FINALLY HOOKED UP?!

Misty shook her head.

Misty: No….. I went to Prom with another guy and he drugged me and he raped me.

Stein: Ok, well to do an aids, and std test we have to wait about maybe 2 weeks, now for a pregnancy test that will be about a week, so I'll give you a test kit.

Misty: Thanks Stein.

Stein: So, does your mom know?

Misty: No, but can you send the bill to this address.

She hands the paper to Stein. And they left. Then 10 minutes later they were in the car.

Misty: I CAN'T BELIEVE I WENT TO THE DOCTORS AND FOR WHAT?! NOTHING!

Ed: Well, it wasn't a total lost, at least you got a pregnancy testing kit.

Envy: Yeah, but trust me it was a waste of money and time.

30 minutes later they were all silent. Until Misty spoke up.

Misty: So, where do ya live Cher?

Cher: Oh, um….. lived with my boyfriend….

Ed who was driving the van turned to her. Al and everybody in the car got very nervous.

Ed: Where do you live?

Then Cher had to think. She twisted her hair around her finger.

Envy: Is it near here?

Cher: No, but a pizza place called little Rico's in Waterford.

Misty and Envy thought hard. Ed and Al was stumped.

Envy: Hey, I might know that place, hey Misty I think your uncle's friend lives somewhere near there.

Misty: Oh, yeah you mean the one by target, and a family doller?

Cher: Yep, that's the one.

Ed: Alright, I'm a little fuzzy about Waterford so you, Envy, and Misty have to help me.

Misty: I wish you said that sooner than later, we were half way home. Alright Ed turn around.

Ed: Uh, If I do this somebody better pay me gas money.

Cher: Oh, don't worry I'll pay you for doing this for me,…..thank you.

Al: Big Brother! And no it's our pleaser.

Ed gave a small grunt of frustration. And turned the car around. 50 minutes later,They past little Rico's, and went down the road.

Envy: So, what drive way is yours?

Cher: Just up a head.

Then they saw Seth's drive way.

Misty: Are you sure you live down here?

Cher: Yeah. I live right here.

Misty recognized the driveways in the street. Misty's uncle's friend live a crossed the street of Cher's Ex-boyfriend's house.

It was 2:00 P.m. on the dotted line. And Cher's stuff was all over the yard.

Cher: WHAT THE HELL?! THAT UNGREATFUL DICK!

Then Misty came over and pat her back. Then when Misty turned to Ed and Al.

Misty: Hey boys do you have any boxes?

Ed: In the way back of the van.

Misty got in the back of the van and got out a box. She put the box on the ground and picks up some of her things. Then from out of nowhere a chocolate lab mix came and barked viscously.

Cher: Haruhi! Stop! That's our guests.

Ed: Misty, where was you animal magnetism this time?

Misty: My What?!

Envy: He's saying why didn't the dog stop barking when the dog saw you.

Misty: Huh? And again Huh?

Cher: Well at least she didn't bite you, normally she would of bite new comers.

After 40 minutes of packing the van full of stuff. Then Cher looked at her watch it was 2:40. It was time when her

Ex-boyfriend gets home from work.

Cher: We better hurry before my…

By the time she said what she need to say her ex came home.

The Guy: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Cher: I was here to pick up my stuff, if you don't mind James.

James: OH, THE HELL TO THE NO! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME, I GET YOUR STUFF IT'S JUST THAT SIMPLE!

Misty got pist and went across the street. While she went across the street, she went behind the house and was greeted by Gypsy with a bark and a wag.

Misty: Hey, Gyips- Gyips!

Another bark and a happy wag was greeted back. Then the back door flung open. A dark figure came into sight.

The figure: Who's out on my property?!

Misty: It's Just me Seth, See I came over to ask for a little favor.

Seth: Oh, sure! What?

Misty: See I have this friend across the way from you and her and her boyfriend is having a fight, and he wants to keep all of her stuff and…

Seth: I know where this is going, (sigh) I go see what I can do.

Misty: Oh, Thanks Seth!

And she hugged him.

Seth: Well your welcome, I mean what are friends for.

Then he grabbed Gypsy, and Misty flowed. After they crossed the street, they were bombarded with cursing and lots of swore words. Gypsy was barking mad at James.

James: SHUT YOUR FUCKING BITCH UP!

Seth: IT'S NOT GYPSY'S FALT THAT YOUR A DICK! AND WHAT IS IT THAT I'VE BEEN HEARING ABOUT YOUR KEEPING YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S STUFF, JUST GIVE HER BACK HER SHIT, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENTS!

James: BRING IT ON OLD MAN!

Seth: Misty take Gypsy and you friends in my house…AND LADY'S FIRST!

Then after 4 hours of fighting, Misty was getting worried about Seth, then the door opened and instead of Seth, it was D and Drake. They all stared at each other.

D: Uh, hi Misty what a pleasant surprise to see you today?

Misty: Well, it's pleasant surprise for us too, we can assure ya.

Drake: We weren't expecting you until at least Saturday.

Envy: Well we had to pick up Cher's things.

D and Drake looked around the room to find another female in the room she was behind Alphones.

D: Our across the street neighbor?

Cher: Yeah, that's me….

Then all of a sudden the door opened and Seth was all bloody, and bruised really badly. He came stumbling.

Misty: OH, CRAP SETH! ARE YOU OK?!

Seth didn't responded right away. He stumbled to the couch.

Seth: Yeah, I'm fine, and Cher you're free to get your stuff any time you want and your dog.

Misty: Oh, Thank you Seth!

And Misty and Cher hugged Seth.

Seth: PLEASE WATCH IT! I'M STILL SORE!... But at least I won…

Misty: We'll leave you guy's alone and thank you guys again.

Seth: You're welcome, go home your mom's probably worried sick about you.

Misty: Yeah, you're right, and plus I spent the night at a friend's house, oh and don't tell my uncle about this, please.

Seth: Fine just go home, and don't worry we'll keep this our little secret.

Misty smiled with delight. And every one cheered. Then they left. It was 6:00 by the time Misty got home. Not as soon Misty and Envy walked in the door.

Mom: MISTY, ENVY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BOTH BEEN?!

Misty: We got back from the beach chill-lacks! Man you don't complain to Ed when she came from Delaney's at 10 to 12 a clock at night and I come home at 6 to 7 and you…..YOU COMPLAIN?! I DON'T GET YOU!

Envy: To be fair she is older than Ed, and she should go out more, other than Ed.

Mom: Stay out of this Envy, although you're right it's just she's my first born.

Misty: CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SMOTHERING ME!

Then she stormed into her room. Envy went into his room and thought about what had happened.

4 hours Earlier that day. Cher was worried about where she was going to stay.

Cher: So, where am I going to stay?

Misty: Well since we got Envy, sorry that we can't we can't have you. But if Ed and Al can take you maybe….

Ed: Sure, I guess.

Al: She can have the guest room.

Misty: Great! Well that's perfect!

Sunday (2 days after Prom)

It was 2 days after the prom and things went from bad to worse, and Envy been noticing some sighing's that Misty might be Prego. First mood swings, then her apatite decreased, then her aunt Flow hasn't visited in at least 4 months. Envy went to Misty's room and knocked on the door.

Misty behind the door: WHAT?! I'M TRYING TA SLEEP HERE!

Envy got nervous.

Misty behind the door: WELL IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SPEAK THEN LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!

Envy: It's me Envy, Misty it's like you've changed in the past 2 days….. I'm worried about you,…um… let me come in please….. Boo- Boo… baby….. Sweetie?

Then the door opened. Misty comes out with her mascara all messed up.

Envy: Misty,…..you look…

Misty:…..I know, I know I look horrible…..

She went back into her room without shutting the door, Envy was getting worried.

Envy: Misty can I stay here with you?

Misty: Well, if you can stand the stench of vomit, then knock yourself out.

Envy looked a little discussed, but he stayed.

Envy: I hope you'll get better soon.

Envy's point of view

(Envy sing In head six day's tomorrow never comes until it's too late)

Envy: I got a feeling there's gonna be a riot

(then he picks up the newspaper.)

Envy: I don't read the newspaper is because all they have is…ugly prints

Bring it ON!

Bring it ON!

Bring it on cuss there's gonna be shit tonight!

Monday (3 days after Prom)

At the starting of the week

At summit talks you'll hear them speak

It's only Monday and Misty and Envy went to school with heavy heart. And if that wasn't something Misty was stared down by teachers and students.

It's only Monday

Negotiations breaking down

See those leaders start to frown

It's sword and gun day

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late

(Come come come come come with it)(x2)

Tuesday

You could be sitting taking lunch

The news will hit you like a punch

It's only Tuesday(What time is it?)

It's Tuesday and Misty's mood swings are getting worse and worse, and Envy's getting the worried. In having mood swings, she's been sent to the principal's office twice in two days. After Misty got cheesed out by a bunch of teachers. And if that wasn't bad enough these cheerleader girl that didn't like Misty comes up to her and Envy.

Ashley (the leader): Hey Slut, I've been hearing you've been around Alex, you know even though I don't like you I'll give you some friendly advise he's a player….. but on the other hand you're a slut so it can work out for you.

Then Misty pounced on her and a cat fight began.

Envy sang: You never thought we'd go to war

After all the things we saw

It's April Fools' day(What time is it?)

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late

Tomorrow is another day

Today is another boom

Tomorrow is another day

Today is another…boom

Tomorrow is another day

Today is another boom

Tomorrow is another day

Today is another

(boom boom ba ba ba ba boom ba ba ba ba boom ba ba ba ba ba)(x4)

Wednesday

(Slow it down….)

SHOT!

Escalation

Never Station

Generation

Separation

Situation

Dissipation

Shot!

It's a Wednesday and Ed, Al, and Envy have been hearing a lot of rumors about poor Misty. Misty was in Mr. Maccolans's girl group. Amber, Elian, Brianna, and Hannah M all looked at Misty.

Amber:… Misty are the rumors true?

Misty looks down.

Misty: It depends on what rumors ya heard.

Amber: It's ok I've been hearing rumors about me being pregnant because of my good friend Elian over here!

Elian: Well I'm sorry, but you know I was bad at keeping secrets!

Then Misty noticed that Brianna was upset.

Misty: Brianna, what's wrong hon?

Brianna: Ben's been a jerk lately, I think he might be breaking up with me!

She starts balling. Misty starts rubbing her back.

Misty: Don't worry about it hon, all guys are dogs!

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy.

Mr. Maccolans: Awkward.

Misty: Ok, some guys are dogs, but hey at least ya had a boyfriend.

Envy: Another shot another shot the tender is to(?)

The heart is cold the gun is hot(Shot)

I'm not sure if they feeling that

I'm not sure if they wanna stop

The gun is cold the blood is hot(Shot)

(Sha Sha Sha Sha Sha Sha Shot)

The hearts are weak the guns are not.

Thursday

You hear a whistling overhead

Are you alive or are you dead?

It's only Thursday(What time is it?)

It's Thursday and Misty and Envy are getting tired of hearing these rumors, and what's worse the child protective service is spouse make their weekly rounds. Misty's getting sick and tired, especially this visit. They were pestering about a stole samples and blood tests. And the bad part is that Misty is scared of needles. After their gone loco.

Misty: I AM NOT TAKE IN THE BLOOD TEST, WHA-WHAT IF I FANT OR WORSE DIE, YOU KNOW I HAVE A BAD HEART! I MIGHT HAVE A HEART ATTACK?!

Envy just shook his head.

Mom: Well I'm sorry but you have to do it, I mean you did get use to this.

Envy: Misty it's ok, I'll be there with you.

Misty: I- I don't know, I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Well when are we supposed to go?

Mom: Anytime between now, and 2 weeks from now.

Misty: Oh, Fuck!

Envy just sat on the old beaten couch. He patted on the couch for Misty to sit with him. Misty took the invite. She cuddled next to Envy. Envy look down on Misty and a huge smile formed on his lips.

Envy: Misty, I really wished all of this stuff didn't happen to a beautiful girl like you.

Misty: Why thank ya, I'm glad ya came it ta mah life, without ya I would of possibly killed mah self, and as of for that ah thank ya.

Envy: Well,….. uh you're very well come.

He gives a very nervous smile. Then Ed(Amy) gave a nasty look.

Ed: Oh, get a room, oh dear god cinnamon, that's such a Tamaki thing!

They ignore the comment.

Misty: Hey, you know I've always wanted to ask you, why you never talk about your family?

Envy looks deep into her eyes.

Envy: (Sigh) Well there's nothing really to talk about, but there thing that you might have to know. First off my mom's a druggie, alcoholic, who abuses us. Second my brother is a pimp, and sister , and my a half-sister/ aunt who are the Hoes, then I have a half-brother/ uncle is a lazy pig who doesn't have a job. Then you got my younger brother Wrath, he's like a son that I wish I had, but I'm pretty lucky to have him as a brother.

Misty: Oh, ok.

Then she fell asleep on his lap.

Envy: You feel the shaking on the ground

A million candles burn around

Is it your birthday?(What time is it?)

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late(Get tomorrow on the phone…Tryna be smart…Get tomorrow on the phone)

Tomorrow never comes until it's too late(I need to see tomorrow…Tryna reach tomorrow)

Think tomorrows come I think it's too late

Friday

Envy: ANOTHER DAY!

*Till the end*

boom boom ba ba ba ba boom ba ba ba ba boom ba ba ba ba ba

(Tomorrow is another day)(x2)

Bring it ON!

Bring it ON!

Bring it on coz therez gon be shit tonight!

It's Friday 5:30a.m and Misty's worried about the pregnancy test. Envy wakes up to Misty screaming. Envy runs up stairs along with Misty's mom. They rushed to the bath room. Misty comes out of the bath room crying, she rushed straight into her room.

Mom: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!

Envy: Just let her be, I'll talk to her.

Then Misty's mom went back down stairs. Then Envy got up his courage and went into Misty's room. She was on her bed face down. Envy sat by her patted her back.

Envy: Let me guess…..it was positive?

Misty had her face in the was still in the pillow.

Misty's voice in a pillow: YES!

Envy: ALRIGHT I'M GOING TO RIP OFF ALEX'S BALLS OFF!

Misty look up at Envy.

Misty: WHY DID THIS HAPPEN, WE KNEW IT WAS GOING TO BE A TRAP THAT'S THE SAD PART! WHY DIDN'T I TELL YOU HOW I FELT?!

Envy gave a her a crazy look.

Envy: WHA?! HOW YOU FELT?! WHAT ARE YOU TALIKNG ABOUT?!

Misty: I mean….. I SHOULD OF MADE LOVE TO YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!

Misty started to ball. Envy looked out of it.

Envy: Huh? WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU LOVE ME?!...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY A THING TO ME?!

Misty: AT THE TIME YOU WERE GAY WHAT WAS I SUPPOST TA DO?!

Envy: Uh, keep asking.

Misty: I….I…. UGH! THIS IS WHY I'M GONNA DIE YOUNG!

Envy: Why?!

Misty: BECAUSE YOUR STUBBORN!

Envy: SO ARE YOU!

Misty: THAT PROVEWS IT I'M JUST LIKE YOU! I AM LIKE YOU!

Then they looked at each other and started to crack up.

Envy: OH, MAN THAT'S HILARIOUS! THAT ICEAGE BIT CLASSIC! EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID " THAT PROVES IT! I'M LIKE YOU" BUT IN ICE AGE SHE WENT " THAT PROVES IT! I AM A MAMMOTH!"

Misty: Yeah I'm full of them.

Envy: But what you did say is sadly true.

Misty: Nah, you're not that bad, at least you're nothing like my Uncle.

Envy: Well, I don't know about you but I'm getting turned on by this.

Then Envy was about to lean in for a kiss. Then Misty stopped him.

Envy: Err, WHATS WRONG KNOW?!

Misty: We're going be late for school….oh and Envy.

Envy: Yeah?

Misty: If ya really love me, kick Alex's Butt!

Envy jumped around like a mad man.

Envy: Yahoo! You bet, this is why I love you.

She gave a small giggle, and they left. They got to the bus on time and they were getting all these nasty looks.

Bus driver Patty: Hey, are these rumors true? Please tell me they're not true.

Misty looks down.

Misty: Some are true it depends on which ones.

Bus driver Patty: I thought you we're a different girl doll.

She walked to her original spot , behind the bus driver.

After the 20 minute bus ride. Misty and Envy got up and almost walked out of the bus. Then Misty stopped and turned to the bus driver.

Misty: (Sigh) I don't know what you have heard but the truth is I was raped, ok.

Then they left off the bus. They got to first hour and a lot of people were giving them nasty looks. The only person who wasn't giving them a nasty look was Alex and he was smirking. Envy got so pisted.

Envy: I WOULDN'T BE SMIRKING YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH! I SHOULD BE TAKING YOUR BALLS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MISTY!

Alex: WHAT CHA GOING TO DO ABOUT IT FAG?! FEEL ME UP HA HA HAA!

Now it's Misty's turn to get pisted.

Misty: FIRST OF ALL, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO RAPED ME! AND SECOND OF ALL YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH, HE'S NOT GAY HE'S WITH ME! SO JUST FUCK OFF! LET'S GO ENVY!

Envy: Uh, Misty should we ask Mrs. Gwilt and Mrs. Ingles?

Misty gave a creepy smile.

Misty: Of course how can I forget. Mrs. Gwilt, Mrs. Ingles can we be excused to see Mr. Maccolans?

Mrs. Gwilt and Mrs. Ingles gave each other a nervous look and handed her a pass. They were about to walk out, then Timmy a friend of Alex stopped them.

Timmy: WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!

Misty: DON'T MESS WITH A PREGNANT HORMONAL BITCH IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YA!

Then they left. Envy looked back to see a lot of freaked out faces. Envy chuckled. After 30 minutes of talking to Mr. Maccolans, Misty and Envy went to 2nd hour.

Mr. B: Ah, Misty may I have a word with you for a sec?

The whole class Ohhhhed and Awwwwwed except for Al, Ed, and Envy.

Misty: OH, SHUT UP AND GROW UP YA WINNIES!

Then they stopped and Mr. B shut the door.

Mr. B: Misty I've been hearing a lot of rumors about you, but in my heart I know you're not that type of girl…..Right?!

Misty: Yeah but some of the rumors are true, but keep in mind I did get raped.

Mr. B: I Knew some were just rumors, I knew you were you good girl.

Misty: Thanks Mr.B.

She gave him a hug.

Mr.B: You're welcome, now if you're in any more trouble come and find me.

Misty: Ok.

And with that they walked in the class room. Misty went back with Envy, Ed, and Al.

Envy: So, how did it go?

Misty: Well, he took me out to ask me if the rumors were true.

Ed: Oh, wow really?

Al: But we all know the truth.

Misty: Not all of us hon, that's why we have rumors around now.

Edward: I know, but no matter what happens we'll still be with you, no matter what.

Misty: Aw thanks.

Envy: And Misty whatever you want to do with the baby I'll fully support your choice.

Edward and Al: WHAT?!

Then everybody looked at them.

Misty: SHH! And yes I am pregnant.

Ed: So, Envy are you going to take Alex's balls? Can I watch?

Envy: Yes, I have a plan.

Me and Misty will make a scene.

Then Misty will cry and find Alex.

Then I come in and beat the living shit out of Alex.

Misty: That's a good plan!

Edward: YEAH!

Al: But ain't that a little harsh?

They all looked at Al.

Envy, Ed, and Misty: UH, NO!

Then one hour later Misty and Envy went to zoology, today they were watching "We Bought A Zoo".

Mr. Miles: Ah, good morning you two, can I speak to the both of you?

Misty and Envy looked at each other.

Misty and Envy: Aw, sure?

Then he took them outside the class room.

Mr. Miles: So, Misty how was Prom?

Misty: Well it was um…..fine.

Mr. Miles didn't really believe it.

Mr. Miles: Misty, do you know what happened at prom?

Misty: Yeah, but I only know the part where I was raped, why what happened?

Mr. Miles: Well let's just say to find you was just a nightmare, I shit you not, we had to dress up as a girls, and Envy punched out that sliz bag in your honor.

Misty looked Envy with a surprised look.

Misty: Ya did that for me?

Envy blushed a bit.

Envy: Yeah I mean you're my girl and nobody, nobody messes with my girl.

Mr. Miles: Misty, you got a good guy right here. Don't ever let him go.

Misty snuggled up to Envy.

Misty: Oh believe me I won't.

Mr. Miles: You know, you guys look like a very cute, and nice couple. In fact if you don't mind can I take a picture of you two crazy kids?

Misty: Sure, Envy?

Envy: If you wanna, sure.

Mr. Miles: Oh goody I'll put it on my desk.

He pulled out his camera and took at least 4 pics.

Pic 1. He messed up on it looks like someone drop the camera or had a ghost in it.

Pic 2. He only got the heads.

Pic 3. Misty and Envy got bored and made funny faces.

Mr. Miles: Hey guys, I want at least one descent picture of you guys!

The last picture was the best picture.

Mr. Miles: Aw, now that's a good one, thanks you guys, you're the best! I'll keep the last one, I'll get rid of 1 and 2, and 3 you can keep.

Misty: Don't get rid of 1 I'll keep it.

Envy and Mr. Miles: Why?

Misty: It looks cool!

Mr. Miles: Ok you can 1 and 3, 2 is garbage, and 4 I keep if you don't mind, I'll send you a copy on Facebook.

Misty: Ok.

Then they went back in the class room to watch the movie. After third hour the real shit begins, they were in the bath room getting ready.

Envy: Alright are you ready for your part?

Misty: More then I'll ever be!

Then Misty put water on her face and all her make-up, so the make-up ran down her face.

Envy: You look good, I think you look better without all that make-up on. But here on the moment of truth can you fake cry?

Misty: Honey that's how I always get my way.

Envy smiled evilly.

Envy: Good, Good.

Then they left, Misty starts crying and a crowd of people were paying attention to her.

Stacy: What's wrong with her?

Sandy: I don't know, but let's go watch the show!

Then Kaytie, Sidney, Rian, Miles, and Hannah M's boyfriend came to the scene.

Kaytie: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!

Misty: I'M PREGNANT!

Kaytie and the gang look shocked.

Kaytie: BY WHOME?!

Misty: BY ALEX!

Rian: YOU FELL FOR A JOCK, I KNEW HE WAS TROUBLE!

Miles: And they're the worst! You poor baby!

He went up to her and gave her a big hug. She got the life squeezed out of her.

Hannah M's boyfriend: Wow, that's harsh.

Then from out of nowhere Alex comes out with he's pack of no good nicks.

_Well it's about to go down. Thought Misty._

She walked up to Alex all pisted like.

Misty: Where were you Yesterday? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TA PICK ME UP FROM MY ULTRASOUND OPPOINTMENT!

Everybody Ohhhed and Awwed.

_So far so good! Thought Misty._

Alex looked speechless.

Alex: WHAT?! ARE YOU HIGH?! I NEVER SLEPT WITH A WOMAN LIKE YOU, I MEAN LOOK AT YOU, I DON'T THINK ANY GUY IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER TOUCH YOU…. Well maybe Envy, but if Envy was smart he wouldn't.

Misty's heart was crushed. Misty was even more pisted.

Misty: Well first off CHIMOCO I THOUGHT YOU SAID ENVY'S GAY?! And secondly if he's gay he wouldn't touch me. So if that was true then who's baby is it? APPARENTLY IT'S NOT YOUR BABY AND IT'S NOT ENVY'S BABY, I CAN'T IMPREGNATE MYSELF!

Alex: Well maybe someone broke into your house and raped you, HA,HA,HA!

(WHAP!) a red mark formed on his face. Alex looked at Misty with Horror.

Misty: Yes, I did that and if you don't want more I suggest you better get the FUCK BACK!

Then from out of nowhere Envy came up to the crowd.

Envy: ALEX! YOU BETTER PRAY FOR MERCY! BECAUSE I TOLD YOU IF SHE EVER GOT PREGNANT, I WOULD TAKE YOUR BALLS AS A TROPHY?! WELL I'M HERE TO COLLECTE!

Then they started to fight. After 5 to 10 minutes in, Mr. Clean and Mr. Maccolans came out and stopped the fight.

Mr. Clean and Mr. Maccolans: WHAT THE HELL CAUSED THIS?!

Then both boys pointed at each other and Misty was behind them.

Envy and Alex: HE STARTED IT!

Misty did a face palm.

Mr. Clean: Just go to the office.

So they went to the office, when they got there everybody looked at them with disapproving looks. When they got to Mrs. Spires, she was pisted beyond belief. She gave them all death glares.

Mrs. Spires: So,… WHO THE FUCK STARTED THIS FIASCO?!

They both pointed to each other, then Misty did anther face palm for the second time of the day.

Envy and Alex: HE STARTED IT!

Misty: Mrs. Forgive me for this, in count of what I'm about to tell you, but Alex is responsible for this baby!

She said in a huff and pointed to her stomach.

Mrs. Spires: So, you're pregnant, so who's the baby's daddy?

Envy and Misty looked at her like she was crazy.

Misty and Envy: You can't be serious?! HE'S SITTING RIGHT THERE!

Envy pointed to the smirking Alex.

Envy: SEE! HE'S SMIRKING LIKE A MAD MAN! YOU KNOW HE IMPREGNANTED MISTY!

Mrs. Spires: Yes, well Alex you better start child support after the child is born, Dismiss!

And with that they left. They parted diffident ways giving dirty ass looks. And backed away. Envy and Misty heard the bell. Envy looked at Misty and smiled.

Envy: You did very well.

Misty just smiled.

Misty: Thanks Envy.

Envy left. Envy turns around.

Envy: I'll meet you back on the bus.

Then Misty went to fourth hour with Edward, and Brian. Edward looked up when Misty came through the door. Misty sat next to Edward, and Brian.

Ed: So, how was that play?

Misty: What play?

Ed: The one in lunch, you should know you where the star

"Mama bear"

Brian: Mama bear? Oh, is that like a code for something?

Ed: Should I tell him, or should you?

Brian: Ohh! Can I guess?! I love guessing games! Let see you called her Mama bear because…..because…..OH HELL NO! YOUR NOT!

Misty shook her head.

Misty: Yes I am hon.

Brian: Who's like the Babies daddy? Is it Envy's?

Misty shook her head.

Misty: No, it's not I wish, no I went to prom with Alex, and he offered me a drink and like a dummy I took it and I passed out then I woke up in the morning…nothing.

Brian: Alex….Alex…..is he that one jock that everybody likes?

Ed: Yes, he's very popular, but the only reason Misty went out with him is because she didn't want him to feel like an Ass, because he bought her a bill board, made a poem, and the whole shebang!

Brian: Wow, I bet it made Envy jealous.

Ed: You have no idea what Misty's been thought lately, it's crazy.

Brian: I bet, I hope everything works out for you Misty.

Then the bell rang, Brian left and Ed and Misty looked at each other. Then after a minute Misty spoke.

Misty: Do you and Al want to go see a movie tonight?

Ed: Ok, like what?

Misty: I donno something.

Ed: Ok, I'll pick you and Envy up at like 8:oo. Or I'll call you if we're running late.

And with that they left. 20 minutes later Misty and Envy got home. They walked in and the dogs were jumping up all over them, even Itchy and he's disabled. At first Sparky didn't budge, she still didn't trust Envy all the way. On why she doesn't trust Envy, well no one knows.

Flash back

When Envy first came to the Holewa house hold, the first thing he was cautious about was:

_Do these girls have dogs? I mean I'm not scared of dogs I have a dog, but I don't like dogs that attack me. Thought Envy._

They got up to the door and you can hear massive barking through the door. Envy stopped by the door thinking if he wants to go into the house or if he want to stay were he's at.

Envy: HOW MANY DOGS DO YOU GOT IN THERE?!

Mom: Believe it or not we have 2 Dash hounds.

Envy looks at her like she's crazy.

Misty: If you don't know what they are, they are wiener dogs.

He didn't say anything and Misty's mom opened the door, she then remembered to tell Envy that Sparky is an unfriendly dog.

Mom: Oh, before you go in uh… the female dog is unfriendly so I'll let Misty in so she can grab the dog.

When they got into the house Sparky was in attack mode.

Misty: Oh no you don't!

After Misty grabbed her she was still barking her head off. Not paying attention to Sparky, Itchy was waging his tail happily at the new comer. Envy was a little nervous.

Misty: You don't have to worry about him, he's as soft as a teddy bear.

He gave Itchy a gentle pat on the head. Then he noticed the blue wheel chair.

Envy: So, uh… what happened?

Misty: Huh?

Envy: Your dog, Duh.

Misty: Well, when we were getting ready for…..our social workers and he must of came down the stairs to fast, we took him to the vet and they said he had disc disease.

Envy: Oh.

Then they took Envy to his living space.

End of flash back

Chapter 4

The Horrors that wait at a drive in movies, Fuck logic bad luck sucks!

After 30 minutes later they were on the couch watching Full metal Alchemist. Then all of a sudden the house shook as the door slammed, Misty's Mom was pisted.

Mom: THOSE GOD DAMN ASSWHOLES, I WORKED THERE FOR HOW MANY YEARS?! AND THEY FUCKING FIRE ME NOW?!

Misty and Envy looked at her with wide eyes.

Envy and Misty: WHAT?!

Mom: YEAH THOSE MOTHER FUCKERS FIRED ME! BUT I HAD PERMISSION TO GO BECAUSE I HAD FAMILY MATERS BE-OCH!

Misty and Envy weren't sure if she was calling them a Bitch or someone else a Bitch. But Misty was confused that day any ways by all the stuff that's happening with the family. Misty's Grandma been through a lot of surgery's, they been through a lot because of the C.P.S, and her dog is Disabled and having accidents all over the house.

Misty: How can this be happening to us?! Grandma's been in and out of the hospital, my dog is disabled!

Itchy barked at this. Misty and Envy looked at the dog.

Misty: Oh and don't menschen the C.P.S!

Envy put his arm around her. She cuddled closer. Then she put her head right back up.

Misty: MOM! Can we go to the movies?

Mom just gave Misty a look, then she smiled evilly.

Mom: Sure you guys can.

Meanwhile at Ed and Al place they got home sat for 2 hours 20 minutes and left to get their pay checks from Best Buy and F.Y.E. for Ed, and for Al has Best Buy, and Target. They got up and went to F.Y.E in the mall first. They got to the Mall and Ed and Al been hearing rumors at the mall about Misty. Then from out of nowhere they spot Alex with a group of jocks. They came over to mess with Ed and Al.

Alex: Yo, Fag, and Freak where's the other Fag , and the Slut?

Ed and Al got really pisted. Then Ed was about to beat the living shit out of Alex, then Al stopped Ed.

Al: Come on Ed, he's not worth it he's garbage, nothing more than Chicken blood!

Alex: Oh, you got something to say to me Essay, then you better speak louder.

Al: Let's go Brother, oh and by the way I'm a lover not a fighter Mr. Muscles.

And with that they left. Then Al gave a annoyed look.

Al: God, that was annoying.

Ed: I know right , I just hope there's no more people from the school that came today.

Al: I know, that was a nightmare!

Ed: Let's just go to F.Y.E and get the FUCK out of here!

They got to F.Y.E to get to get Ed's pay check. Ed went up to the cashier, the cashier was Alisha a friend of Ed, Al, Envy, and Misty's.

Ed: Hey, Alisha has my pay check came in?

Alisha: Let's see,…

Then she looked over the counter. There was an white envelope.

Alisha: Oh, yep! Here you go.

She hands over the pay check to Ed.

Alisha: So how's Misty, the other Ed, Misty's mom, and Envy?

Ed and Al: They're fine. Uh we got to go we'll see you later.

Alisha: Yeah, ok later.

Then they left for Best by for his and Al's pay check. When they got to the car there was a note on the car saying: All Sluts that are born Sluts should be killed!

Ed: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! WHO THE FUCK?! WHO EVER DID THIS IS GOING TO DIE!

Al: Does this mean,…. Is this talking about Misty?

Ed: No, they're talking about Mary Magdalene!

Al: No, that can't be because she died a long time ago brother.

Al said with a smirk to let Ed know that he was joking.

Ed: After we pick up our other checks and chase these suckers in, we'll tell Envy and Misty about the note.

Then they hopped into the van and left. They got to Best Buy at 5:00. They walked into Best Buy and right when they walked in the Boss stopped Ed.

Boss: Ed, I need a word with you! Oh, hi Al.

Ed: Why, what did I do this time?!

Boss: Just shut up and come with me!

Then he went with the boss to get chewed out.

Ed: Sir, I…..

Boss: Before you say anything, I want to say I've been hearing that you've been sleeping on the job again! If I catch you sleeping I'll fire your Ass!

Ed just shook his head in terror.

Boss: Good now get the FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!

And he just bolted, he met up with Al grabbed their pay checks and left. Then their next stop was at Target for Al.

Al: Alright brother, I'll be back.

Then he left to go get his check. While in the car Ed opened both checks. For F.Y.E he got $240, and for the Best Buy $ 140.

Ed: What the Hell?!

Then there was a note: Dear Edward,

The reason why your pay was docketed is because the employees were telling me you were sleeping on the job! If I ever catch you sleeping you'll be fired. Good day.

Ed: THAT BASTARD! HE'S GOT IT OUT FOR ME!

Then Al came out with a smirk on his Face.

Ed looked at him for a brief moment.

Ed: What are you so giddy about Al?

Al: This cute blond girl Cindy gave me her number!

Ed: That's nice, can we go now?!

Al: Ok, Mr. Grouch!

Their final stop was the bank, how to get there was they had to leave the Target, they passed Cossco, and turned left, then they passed a Gym, and turned left to the bank.

Al: So how much did you make this week?

Ed: Well I made $240 from F.Y.E…..

Al: That's Good, what about Best Buy?

Ed: $140, oh and a nasty note.

Al: Another one about Misty?!

Ed: No! About me sleeping on the job again.

Al: See this is why we shouldn't carry two jobs!

Ed: Don't worry Al once we graduate, I'll quite Best Buy. Let's get in there and get the Hell out!

Then they went out of the car and went into the bank. Ed and Al went up to the grouchy, old bank teller. They noticed she had no facile expression what so ever.

Bank teller: I'm Marge, how may I help you.

Ed and Al looked at each other. Ed and Al gave her the pay checks.

Marge: So, you want to chase in your checks. Ok let me see those pay checks.

She took a look at the pay checks. She found a letter to Ed's sleeping problem.

Marge: So, having hard time sleeping.

Ed: Just hand me back the letter!

She gave him back the letter. She got out the money.

Marge: Alright for Al we have $240 and $240 makes $480.00, Ed since you fell asleep on the job and magically didn't get fired you've earned $140 and made $240 and that makes $380.00 witch ain't that bad in my opinion.

She counted the money, and they left. Ed and Al looked at the Markey and the time.

Ed: It's 6:00 NOW?! WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE?!

Al: In the Boss's office.

Al chuckled, while Ed was getting pisted.

Ed: Oh, shut the Fuck up Mr. Chuckles.

And with that, they left. While they got home it was 6:30, they walked in and all the lights where off and Tamaki, Gypsy, Haruhi, and Cher where gone.

Ed: Tamaki? Cher? Haruhi? Gypsy?

Al: Gypsy? Cher? Haruhi? Tamaki?

Al: Where are they?! I can't find them anywhere?!

Then Ed smacked Al across the face.

Ed: Calm down my word!

Then Ed and Al went into the kitchen, they looked into the kitchen with horror. Half of the kitchen burned down. And the Window was broken. Then they spotted a pink note on the table. It read_: _

_Dear Ed and Al I'm so sorry that I destroyed half your kitchen, I was hungry I promise I'll pay for the damages, although how the fire started well…._

Flash back, How the fire started!

When Ed and Al left, Cher was sleeping. Then Tamaki walked into the room to wake up Char. Tamaki spotted Char's hand and started to nibble on her fingers.

_Tamaki: Come on girl please wake up, I don't want to have an accident like a commune mutt , please wake up!_

Then Haruhi came into the room.

_Haruhi: What are doing in here fancy boy? Bugging my Master/ friend when she's asleep?_

_Tamaki: I have to pee! _

_Haruhi: All that just to go to the rest room?! I could of taken you out._

_Tamaki: How?! And don't we need Char to open the door, and what about leashes?_

_Haruhi: Not where we're going. We're just going to the back yard. _

_Tamaki: Oh, but what about the door then miss?_

Then Haruhi walked over to the door and opened it with her mouth.

_Haruhi(talking with the handle in mouth): Like this!_

Then the door opened and she jumped down.

_Tamaki: Wow, that was amazing! So how did you learn that?!_

_Haruhi: From Char, why? Rich breeds can't open a door?_

_Tamaki: But aren't you a Chocolate lab?_

_Haruhi: A chocolate lab mix, my Grandfather didn't approve of my dad. But my mother didn't care._

_Tamaki: So, what is your dad?_

_Haruhi: He was the Chocolate lab, my mom was a mutt with brown fur. But I guess that proves love is blind._

_Tamaki: Well, at least they had love._

_Haruhi: Well yeah but love is still blind and fickle._

Tamaki walked outside with Haruhi. Tamaki spotted a rare rose, a bright purple one. He picked it and placed it near Haruhi.

_Haruhi: What's this for?_

_Tamaki: Well the crime is that God made you Beautiful my dear._

Tamaki gave his charming smile. Then Haruhi bursting out laughing, and rolling on the ground.

_Haruhi: T-that's the corniest thing I ever heard! Ha, Ha, Ha!_

_Tamaki: Hey I'm trying to give you my heart here!_

_Haruhi: I'm sorry sampi but dogs don't do that, humans do, not dogs._

_Tamaki: Well, that's what I like about humans._

Then Gypsy walked up to the dogs.

_Gypsy: Tamaki, wanna play with me? We can play chase the Fairy!_

_Tamaki: Yeah and aunty Haruhi can be the Fairy._

_Haruhi: Sure how do you play?_

_Gypsy: Basically it's like hide and seek tag, but the Fairy has to hide, and the people witch is me and Tamaki has to find you._

_Haruhi: Ok, sounds easy enough._

_Gypsy: Ok, let's start._

_Tamaki and Gypsy: 1,2,3_

Haruhi ran towards the back door and opened it, And rushed in. She looked around the room for a hiding spot. She went into the kitchen and went over to the cabinet to hide.

_Haruhi: No, not there._

Then after Haruhi got out of the cabinet, a can of blue spray paint fell by her. She got scared and thought it was something else and bit it. It exploded got everything blue and it somehow magically cause a fire. Meanwhile Tamaki and Gypsy came into the room, and a whiff of smoke in the kitchen.

_Gypsy: Haruhi where are you?!_

_Tamaki: Where are you Haruhi?!_

Then inside the kitchen starting to burst into flames. Then Tamaki braked to get Char's attention. Char was taking a bath, then she heard Tamaki.

Char: Shut up Tamaki, I'm taking a shower!

But Tamaki kept on barking.

_Tamaki: Oh, that stupid girl! I'm here barking my head off, meanwhile Haruhi is getting barbequed!_

Then Tamaki kept on barking. Then Gypsy darted toward the bathroom. Gypsy jumped on the tub and slipped into the water. When she slipped into the water, she scratched Char a bit. She was a little surprised, but not mad.

Char: What are you doing Gypsy?!

Then she picked up Gypsy. She rushed out in a towel and nothing else. She rushed into the kitchen and saw the whole kitchen was at a blaze. She noticed that Haruhi passed out in the middle of the floor. She panicked and froze.

Then Tamaki leaped into action and went through the blazing fire wall. He went towards Haruhi and picked her up and placed her on his back. He was going to jumped back through the blazing wall, but the flames got hotter. So Tamaki and the passed out Haruhi on his back jumped out the window. Char and Gypsy was still frozen with fear.

Then Char put down Gypsy and went into the hall to get a fire extinguisher. There she grabbed a baseball bat, and swung it, and breaks the glass to get the fire extinguisher. Then she rushed to the kitchen and put the fire out.

Char: Let's this kitchen air out.

Char picked up Gypsy and left the house. When outside Tamaki and Haruhi was still on his back. Then Char called Misty on her cell phone. After 2 rings someone answered the phone.

Females voice: Hello?

Char: Misty? You sound different.

Female voice: Oh, you want Misty. MISTY SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!

Then Misty was running down the stairs, and the dogs were barking.

Misty: Alright mom, you'd didn't need to yell. And…. SHUT UP YOU STUPID DOGS!

Then Misty heard snickering, she turned around and sees Envy laughing.

Misty: Oh, shut up!

Envy turned to her and held her cheek lightly.

Envy: Oh, what's wrong sugar plum?

Misty: Well, the dogs barking for one two someone's on the phone….. hey can ya do me a favor can you take Itchy and Sparky out for me please!

Misty gave Envy the puppy eyes. And Envy was a sucker for her soft baby blue eyes.

Envy: Well, ok I'll do it, but what are you going to do for me in return?

Misty: I donno, something….

Then Envy lean in for a kiss. Misty looked down and stopped him in mid action.

Misty:…Excepted a kiss, or sex.

Envy: Oh, come on! Why not?!

Misty: Man, you're so fucking precedent! I haven't had that Aids test yet, and plus we're not married yet! Do you want Aids?!

Envy: It's not like I want sex from you, I just want a kiss, is that much to ask?

Misty looks down.

Misty: No, it's not that, what if I do have aids? I mean you can catch it if I kissed you, and not to menschen if we had sex witch we're not going to have until marriage, I just want this to be perfect.

Envy: I know, …But you can catch aids from a kiss?!

The dogs are still barking and Cher was still on the phone. Misty looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head.

Misty: Just take the dogs out and then I'll answer your question.

Envy rushed out and got the dogs ready to go out. Sparky was giving Envy a hard time. After 10 minutes of torcher and bit marks and scars from Sparky, he got her ready. Then 10 minutes more later he tried to get Itchy ready.

Envy: Alright Itchy please be more easier then little miss biter.

Then he picked up Itchy and he started to pee. He ignored the dog's bladder problem, and got him into the wheel chair.

Envy: How the Fuck?! How does Misty do this?!

After 5 minutes later he got Itchy ready, and got out the door. Just when they got out, the dogs came a crossed neighbors, Sparky flipped over a dead frog, and tried to scare off a family of raccoons. Sparky went for the raccoons, the leader of the raccoons stopped and growled at Envy, Itchy, and Sparky. They were right by the dumpster and in front of Misty's house. Envy saw a decent shaped umbrella sticking out of the dumpster.

Then Misty come out of the house because of the commotion. She got the dumpster safely.

Misty: Envy what the Hell is….Ahhh!

Envy: Misty get back! I don't want you hurt!

Then the raccoon attacked Envy, then Envy opened up the umbrella and deflected his blow. The leader of the raccoons bounced off the umbrella and on to the car, which caused the raccoon to lose conciseness and to start the car to alarm. Then the raccoons went absolutely crazy and attacked Envy and the dogs. Then Envy opened the umbrella and they all went flying the car. They landed on the their hind legs.

Misty: This anit RV!

The leader got up and looked at Misty and gave an evil smirk. The raccoon cackled out orders to the other raccoons.

_Raccoon: Go for the human's mate, she has no cover what so ever._

Then they jumped for Misty, then Envy and the dogs sprang into action. He got in front of Misty and opened the umbrella, and they went flying into the car, and this time they made an indent on the car.

Misty: Wow, they don't stop do they.

Then they decided to leave. The leader turns around.

_Raccoon: We'll be back!_

Misty rushed up to the dogs and Envy.

Misty: Are you guy's ok?!

Envy: Well yeah I….. They?!

Then Envy looks down at Misty petting the dogs.

Envy: HEY?! WHAT THE HELL?!

Misty looks up into Envy's Violet eyes.

Misty: I was also worried about ya to ya know, so don't get jealous of those poor dogs. I love you.

Envy: Well, I love you too.

Then Misty's mom came out with the key's.

Mom: Here, go get your friend.

Misty: Ok, Envy let's go!

They hopped into the car and took off, and Misty's mom stayed behind. Envy was in the driver's side and Misty in the passenger side.

Misty: So, what if I had aids, would you leave me?

Envy looked her with a sincerity in his eyes.

Envy: If you'll have aids, it'll be ok because it's not your fault you got rapped, it's that ASS WHOLE Alex's fault,…..Misty if I kiss you right now, can I keep you?

Misty: WHAT?! If I kissed you, you might get aids….. and honey this anit Casper.

Envy: I don't care if you have aids, I'm not going to let you suffer this disease alone, by yourself.

Misty: But I always done things by myself.

Envy: I don't think you have aids, if you have aids you'd be sickly looking, and be sick all the time…. You know if anyone is likely to have aids is me, but I don't because I got tested before I came here, so you and Ed are safe.

Misty: So, what's your number?

Envy: 7 plus you.

Misty: 8?! You've been with 8 people?!

Envy: Ok, what's your number?

Misty looked around embarrassed. She whispered in his ear. Stopped the car.

Envy: WHAT?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! 1 PLUS ME?! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

Misty: Well one was puppy love, the 2nd one was I thought he liked me, but it was a lois and a peter Griffin thing and the third was I thought he loved me, but it was a face book thing, and the next thing I knew he had a girl on the side….. and then I got raped by Alex, and my forth my Gay best friend turned into so much more.

Envy: Oh, so where's that slize bag?

Misty: He's living in Utica, but it wouldn't surprise me if he's in an insane asylum.

Envy: Wow, where do you meet these people?!

Misty: Well one came from Pontiac, 2 from Lake Orion, one from across the world Japan, and one…

Envy: From an insane asylum?

Misty: No, I meet Josh through my cousin.

Envy: Which Cousin?

Misty: He probably doesn't want me to say.

Envy: Misty, I think what you're doing for your cousin is so loyal, I mean you're just like a dog.

Misty: WHAT?! SO I'M JUST YOUR LOYAL LAP DOG?!

Envy: No! no… I'm just saying nobody is that loyal, but Misty you got the gift.

Misty: Oh, ok so um, so have you had contacted with your brother?

Envy looked down.

Envy: I got a letter from him a week ago about me treating you right, and he wants us to go to Japan.

Misty: JAPAN?! I wouldn't mind going to Japan, but we don't have that type of money honey.

Envy: I know, but uh… what if I told you we can win 5 all round trip tickets to Japan from July 14 to August 23? Huh?

Misty: Oh, my God that's Awesome! How can we do that?

Envy smiled evilly.

Envy: We are going to be in a singing contest.

Misty: WHAT?! OH HELL NO! ENVY! WHY?!

Envy: WHY?! I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY IT!... I mean your singing is so beautiful…. I sneak into your room to listen.

Misty: YOU WHAT?! YOU STALKER!... AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, I DO JUST ME AND ME ALONE, NOT 1,000 OF PEOPLE OGOOLING ME WITH THERE EYES!

Envy: Well If they do more than just ogle you, I'll kill them, but like I said I thought you'd might enjoyed it, well and on anther note I thought about sighing us for the upcoming talent show…..ha, ha, ha?

Misty: YOU WHAT?!

The car shook with the sound of her voice.

Misty: WHY?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Envy: I'm sorry I thought you might be interested.

Misty: It was a lovely suggestion, though dumb, but lovely.

Envy smiled.

Envy: How can it be lovely and dumb, it's I'm possible to believe in 2 things in once.

Misty: I believe in 6 things before breakfast.

Envy: Ok, Alice this isn't wonderland.

Misty: I know but I get nervous when I'm on stage I can't do it with 5,000,000 people staring me down, honey I can't!

Envy: maybe because they liked you,….. Misty you should believe in yourself more. Let the people see you the way I do.

Misty: Like what, I'm not so great.

Envy: Yes you are, you are!

Misty: Oh, so what part of me is attractive?

Envy looked embarrassed.

Envy: Your…..um…. Butt?

Misty: What about it?

Envy: It's….. uh Big?

Misty looked pist then changed her mind.

Misty: Oh, you're just saying that!

Envy: No, I mean it! It's huge, biggest DAMN ASS I ever seen!

Then they got to Ed and Al's house. Char was outside with Tamaki, Gypsy and Haruhi. Envy pulled into the drive way.

Misty: Char, what happened?

Char: I don't know what happened, I was taking a bath, all of a sudden Tamaki was barking up a storm, and Gypsy went into my bath, and by the way Gypsy is still kind of wet.

Misty saw Gypsy by Tamaki and Haruhi shaking.

Misty: I have a blanket from the back seat.

She scooped her up and started to pet her.

Misty: Well let's get going.

Envy on the driver side, Misty with Gypsy on the passenger side, Char, Tamaki, and Haruhi in the back.

Envy: So, Char….. YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES?!

Char: I WOULD IF I HAD TIME!

Misty: I might have something you can wear.

When they got back to Misty's house the dogs were barking mad. Tamaki and Haruhi doesn't know what to think, and Gypsy was scratching Misty.

_Sparky: I smell People, I don't like people, but I smell Misty and that palm tree boy. I'm not fund of that palm tree boy!_

_Itchy: Yay! Misty's back! And Palm Tree head! And more people! And more dogs and…. A CAT?! OH, YES A CAT!_

_Sparky: A CAT?! OH HELL NO! I'LL TEACH THAT CAT A LISTEN!_

Then back outside Misty was about to knock on the door but Gypsy's nails kept digging into her skin.

Misty: Ow! Gypsy please!, let's go to the back door.

Misty knocked on the door. Then Misty's mom opened the door.

Mom: Misty? OH, HELL NO! NO MORE ANIMALS UP IN MY HOUSE!

Misty: Mom, I know but they won't stay that long, they'll be out before you know it.

Mom: Yeah, but you know the dogs won't like it.

Misty: Well what are we going to do then?

Mom: Wait for Ed and Al outside, it's a beautiful evening.

Misty: Fine, I guess it's a nice night….. but I need to find some clothes for Char.

Mom: Ok, hurry up!

So Misty went into the house and found a lake orion robotics shirt and blue jeans. Then Misty got back outside and they sat and waited. Then Char got up.

Char: Is it ok if I use your bath room?

Misty and Envy looked worried.

Envy: The down stairs bath room is inhabited by dogs.

Misty: And the upstairs bath room is inhabited by Mr. Drippy.

Char: WHO'S MR. DRIPPY?!

Misty: A perverted Mushroom.

Char: A….perverted….. Mushroom?

Misty: Yes, that's what I said.

Envy: Well you can change in the Car.

Then Envy gave her the keys. She went into the car and changed.

End of flash back

Ed and Al was still in a daze.

The Coo coo clock: Coo coo…Coo coo….COO COO!

(translation: What the Fuck…are you….STANDING FOR!)

Then they snapped out of the trans. Ed went in to the kitchen to look around. Ed found a can of blue spray paint with teeth marks on the floor.

Ed: Blue spray paint with teeth marks? They look like dogs…Al! Did you find something!

Al came into the kitchen.

Al: I found a puddle and dirty laundry.

Ed: But no Char? No Tamaki? No Gypsy? No the other one?

Al: The other one is Haruhi, and nope but I did find tire tracks outside in our drive way.

Ed: When the Hell did you go outside?!

Al: When we were coming in from that little journey from Hell. (A.C.A Their adventure for their paychecks)

Ed: Al, I don't need a smart Ass right now, and why didn't you tell me before Fool! Man after we moved from Germany to Lake Oreo we caught the stupid!

Al: Ed! Where did you hear that from?!

Ed: Misty, Envy, and Misty's mom for one thing…..Why?

Al: That explains that this world is coming to an end!

Ed: Al if the world was coming to the end, it would of happened by now, like the scare in 2000, where the people bought a whole bunch of food for the end of the world. Or the Mayan's theory about 2012, which is Bull because we're still here.

Al: Yeah, But how would you remember the 2000 scare you were only 7 and I was 6, and who knows maybe later something worse might happen then a frantic doomsday scare that people started in 2000 and then brought it back 12 years later with the Mayans doomsday!

Ed: Who the Hell cares, let's just go get Misty and Envy, Char might be there.

Then Ed grabbed the spray paint can and they hopped out of the house and drove off. When they got they got there they found Misty, Envy, Char, Gypsy, Tamaki, and Haruhi outside. They pulled into the parking lot like a bat from Hell. Ed was the first one that got out of the van. Then Al came out and was worried about his cat.

Ed: What, the Hell?! We've been through Hell and we come back to the house looking like garbage!

Al: Oh, come now brother, it's not all Char's fault.

Ed: No, It's not her fault it's her dogs!

Char: Hey, who said it was Haruhi?! It might be Tamaki!

Ed: I NEVER! MY DOG IS A COMPLETE GENTILMAN! A BORN BREED LEADER!

Misty: Do you have the spray can?

Ed: Oh, yes I do.

Then he went back to the van. He we to the front on the passenger's side to get the can of blue spray paint with teeth marks. Ed grabbed it and gave it to Misty. Misty examined it with complete concentration.

Misty: Well, I'm not an expert on Biological and Physical Prescription Honey, but they look like teeth marks.

Ed: Yeah, but who's?!

Misty: Well, let's see bring me Haruhi, and Tamaki.

Ed brought Tamaki, and Char brought Haruhi. Misty checked Tamaki's teeth, no blue stains, no broken teeth. With Haruhi, Misty checked her teeth. Her gums were stained blue, and Haruhi was missing her back canines tooth.

Misty: Well, I'm not a vet, but Haruhi's gums are blue, and I think that's what happened to your can of spray paint.

Char: I'm so, sorry Ed, Al….. I promise I'll pay for the damages.

Ed: Oh, we have the money…..This time…. So don't worry about it.

Char: Are you sure?! I can pay at least $200 of it.

Ed: Well, can we discuss this after we see the movie.

Char: Sure but what about our pets?

Ed: Well, Misty?

Misty: Oh, Hell No! My mom told me no more animals in the house!

Ed: Well we got a problem. I guess we might have to leave them in the car.

Al: Aw, that's cruel!

Ed: Al, we can't take them in the theater with us!

Misty: He's got a point Al, but I see Al's point too, leaving them in the car for 1 in a half hours is kind of cruel.

Ed: Yeah, but it's not like they're going to malt.

Misty: I have a bad feeling about this.

Ed: Just get your Ass in the car please.

And they did. Ed was driving, Al was on the passenger side, then in the middle we have Envy, Misty, and Char, and in the trunk space is Gypsy, Tamaki, and Haruhi. They were on their way to the M.A.C in Great lakes mall. When they got there Misty had a bad vibe.

Misty: I don't feel right, I have this weird vibe, that something is going to happen.

Envy: It's ok Misty, if any one mess with you….. I'll kick their Ass!

Char: Yeah we're by your side!

Ed and Al: Yeah!

Then Ed and Al remembered the note.

Ed: Oh, yeah Al should we tell Misty?

Misty: tell me what?

Al: Well Misty, we got a letter from some…. Some…, Ed this is more your territory.

Ed stopped and looked at Misty.

Ed: Yeah, some Ass whole wrote a note saying that sluts that were born sluts desirve to die, or something like that.

Misty: And you think they were talking about me?! I'm no slut! I mean I don't go sucking on no guy's cock for money!

Everyone was looking at them. They went straight towards the front of the ticket booth. Meanwhile on the way to the ticket booth the animals in the car was getting bored.

_Gypsy: I'm bored, there's nothing to do._

_Haruhi: Well, sleeping is a great way to prevent boarded dome._

_Tamaki: I got to pee, I got to pee, I…. GOT…..TO…PEE!_

While doing the pee-pee dance.

_Haruhi: You're acting more of a baby than Gypsy, and she's a kitten._

_Tamaki: Well I'm sorry princess, it's not my fault that I have to pee or my kidneys will EXPLODE!_

_Haruhi: All right, all right you big baby!, geez._

Haruhi jumped over the seat and went to the door and opened it. Tamaki tried to jump over the seat, but failed and was stuck for a bit, then falls back on the floor hard. Then Gypsy went underneath the seat.

_Gypsy: Come on Tamaki you can do it! It's easy! Just go under the seat._

_Tamaki: Nah, I'll get stuck Little one._

Then he got up and tried to jump over the seat again. And he made it. Then he jumped outside.

Meanwhile when they were waiting they were approached by the jocks and cheerleaders. And in that group is Alex and he's sister Cici.

Cici: Oh, look Alex it's that little slut you took to the dance.

Misty: Hey this is all one sided! He's the one who had his way with me!

Alex: NO! WHO WOULD ANYONE WANT TO TOUCH YOU, YOU WHORE!

Envy: HEY ALEX! YOU BETTER WATCH IT, OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS LIKE I DID AT THE DANCE!

Cici: This is the guy who beat your Ass, the Fag?! Oh, my God, your more of a wuss then I thought.

Alex: Oh, Shut up Bitch!

Cici: Don't you call me no Bitch! I anit your Bitch! Speaking of Bitches Misty is a worst bitch alive.

Envy: Let's just go, Misty doesn't need this.

Then they tried to leave, but the group of Jocks and Cheerer leaders ganged up on them.

Meanwhile when the cheerer leaders and jocks were surrounding Misty and the gang, Haruhi was losing her patience with Tamiki.

_Haruhi: Pick a place to pee!_

_Tamiki: Ok!...ok…_

Then he finally picked a place to pee. It was under a bill boards of hotel transivnia. While Tamaki was peeing, Haruhi and Gypsy was waiting for Tamaki to finish peeing. Then all of a sudden Haruhi looked over by the window showing a group of people surrounded Char (Her master) and her friends. She started to growl.

_Haruhi: Tamaki those people are surrounded our owners!_

_Gypsy: Oh, no!_

Then without warning then they pushed through the doors and jumped near their masters to save them.

Haruhi and Tamaki: Grrrrrr!

Then Gypsy jumps out between Haruhi and Tamaki.

Gypsy: Raowww! Hisss!

Alex: Aw, look at the 2 worthless mutts, and one wuss puss.

Al went Alex and grabbed him by the collar and held him by the glass case with the Indiana jones movie props: Snakes, hat, whip, and cloughes.

Al: Now you listen to me Alex, I'm sick and tired of you picking on Misty, and Envy! But now you're picking on my cat?! Oh, Hell no! nobody mess's with my cat!

Then he punched him. Everybody was stunned to see Al punched Alex. Then everybody got scared ran.

Misty: You go Al!

Ed, and Char: Misty!

Envy: Well, he did got what he deserves! There's no shame in hitting the Bastard?

Misty: I know where we can go for the movie and it's a lot cheaper.

Ed: Where?!

Misty: In Pontiac there's a drive in movies behind the silver dome.

Ed: Where's that at?!

Misty: By my Grandma's, to the Silver dome!

Then they left to the Rape "Grape" van. Misty was thinking about why she always the target. Then she thought about when Envy started school with her.

Flash back

It was after Christmas vacation and it was snowing, it was 6:00 and Envy came into her room.

Envy: MISTY WAKE UP! TIME FOR SCHOOL!

No movement was made and then she snored.

_Oh, my God she sounds like a pig. Thought Envy._

Envy: MISTY WAKE UP IT'S 6:05, COME ON!

Then Envy starts to shakes her. Misty startles awake.

Misty: What, What, What?! Is there an earthquake?!

Envy: No, there no earthquake, just me waking you up it's…..IT'S 6:09 YOU BETTER GO TAKE A SHOWER!

Misty: Why? Every time I take a shower I smell anyways.

Then she went into the bathroom.

Misty in the bathroom: If I'm late for the bus I'm killing you.

Envy: You won't be late, if you're late I'll treat you to dinner.

Misty came out with a towel on, Misty looked at Envy with a weird look.

Misty: Like where, and how are ya going to pay for all that?

Envy: You know the day we went Christmas shopping, well you were shopping, I was looking for a job.

Misty didn't say anything. She went into the tub and thought about what he said. In Misty's Brain tried to remember the day they went shopping. The Chibi Misty was kicking her brain.

Chibi Misty: Remember stupid brain!

Flash back

Misty was in her favorite store "Hot Topics" to shop, then Misty looked over to Envy and showed him the stuff he might like be interested to him.

Misty: Hey Envy, What cha doing?

Envy: Trying to apply.

End of flash back

Chibi Misty: Yeah, now you remember.

The scene cuts to Misty's stunned face.

Misty: Oh, yeah….. ha…ha, ha.

_If I don't make it on time he's going to take me out to dinner?! Is he really gay?... Well whatever, he's going to regret of ever saying it._ _She thought._

As she was washing her scalp. After 3 washes of shampoo and 1 wash of conditioner. Then she washed her body. Misty got out of the shower at 6:20. She rushed into her room and got dressed. She grabbed Envy and they rushed out the door.

_Man, Misty can rushed if she wanted to. But I wonder if she's not doing this to get food. Thought Envy._

It was 6:25, and Misty and Envy was panting like crazy. Misty was the most tired.

Envy: (Pant, Pant) Why are you…..(Pant, Pant) so Fucking (Pant, Pant) TIERD?!

Misty: Excuse me?! (Pant, Pant) you don't have to (Pant, Pant) carry this weight! I am a heavy set (Pant, Pant) woman (Pant, Pant) incase (Pant, Pant) you haven't (Pant, Pant) Noticed! (Pant, Pant)

Envy: Oh, I noticed, (Pant, Pant) that's why I didn't say anything! (Pant, Pant)

Misty: That's funny, a lot of people of people comments about my weight, or my favorite…. MY BACK! IT'S THE FIRST THING THAT POPS OUT OF THEIR FUCKING MOUTHS… but uh, thank you for not making fun of me.

Envy: Yeah, yeah don't be a suck up.

Misty: I'm not a suck up honey, I'm just polite.

Just then a blue van came wizzing by Misty and Envy. The people in the car was school mates of Misty, the Cruz brothers Alphones, and Edward.

Ed: Was that, that Misty chick?

Al: I don't know, maybe…..She's kind of cute though.

Ed: What?! Are you serious?!

Al: Don't be rude brother! She might be nice!

Ed: I don't know Al, I heard weird things about her!

Al: Like what she does voodoo and practice black magic?

Ed: AND WORSHIPS THE DEVIL!

Al: Ed, who told you that?!

Ed: No one, but I saw with my own two eyes that she was with a group of gothic people, doing that weird ouji- board thing and weird stuff been happening.

Al: Like what did the chair and other objects fly across the room?

Ed: Well not objects, just lights were going on and off.

Al: Maybe the school had electrical problems that day.

Ed: No, Al I think that girl is weird.

Then the Bus came to pick up Misty and Envy. The bus opened the door and Miss. Patty looked at the stranger with the green hair and with a dark heavy coat.

Patty: To the high school?!

Envy looked at Patty to Misty.

Envy: Uh, yeah?

Patty: Where do you live?

Envy was about to speak, then Misty butted in.

Misty: He lives with me, he's an exchange student from Japan.

Patty: So, he's living with you, I hope you two are sleeping in separate rooms.

Misty and Envy: We are sleeping in different rooms!

Patty: Ok!, ok set down.

Then the bus left. When they got to school Envy was looking around the school with such amazement.

Envy: Wow, this school is huge!

Misty: I know when I came here 3 years ago I thought I would never find my way around.

Envy: Really?

Misty: Oh, yeah It was scared at first, but I got use to it.

Envy: When you were a freshmen, did any of the seniors ever pick on you?

Misty: Yeah, there was a guy with glass and black hair, a blond guy with pimples and a hat, the other guy with black hair and pimples and looked like Elijah Woods or Frodo.

Then Envy looked at her like she was crazy.

Envy: You know Misty…. Frodo and Elijah Woods are the same thing.

Misty was speechless.

_Envy hard of lord the rings? I didn't know they head it there._

Misty: How did you know of lord of the rings?! I mean no one knew anyone thing about Lord of the rings!

Envy: Misty, I'm a fantasy, and D & D fanatic.

Misty: You like D & D?! I do too! And I love Fantasy!

Envy: Really?! Wow, I never meet anyone other than my um…. Friend, um can you excuse me.

He went to the bathroom for a moment. Envy came to the door, to the bathroom and went in he looked into the mirror. He thought of his brother, and what Greed and his so called mother Danta is doing to him. After a moment of thinking he went out to find Misty. He found her under to what he thought Misty was beneath the Canadian flag.

Misty: So Envy witch class do you have?

Envy: Look at his schedule. He started to laugh when he saw Mr. Bonerman's name.

Envy: Oh, My GOD, my 2nd hour B, I have a teacher named Mr. Bonerman!

Misty: I have him that hour too! What's your 3rd hour, it determines your lunch period.

Envy: I have a guy named Mr. Miles….

Misty: Oh, My God you have the same 3rd hour teacher and the same lunch! What a coincidence!

Then the bell rang.

Misty: What's your first hour?

Envy: I can't pronounce her name, but ironic part it's in room 666.

And then he left, Misty thought about what he just said.

_Wait…. He said room number 666, that's Mrs. Gwilt and Mrs. Inglis._

Misty: Hey, Envy can I walk with you?

Envy: Sure, why?

Misty: I have a class down there.

Envy: Cool, my locker number is 1,001 apparently.

Misty: Sweet I'll meet ya down.

Then Misty went to her locker in the 200 wing at locker 2440. She opened her locker and pulled out a pen, a pencil, and a drawing book, and her note book. Then rushed down stairs. She looked at every locker pods. Then Envy spotted Misty.

Envy: Yo! Misty over here!

Misty got over to Envy as quickly as a flash.

Misty: Aw, there ya are Envy. So, what class you said you were going?

Envy: 666, apparently Damien's birthday, I wonder if it feels like Hell.

Misty: Yeah, when Hell freezes over.

Envy: Wha?

Misty: Nothing, Nothing at all.

They started walking, 3 minutes later they got to math class. Envy and Misty sat down.

Envy: Misty, what are you doing?

Misty: I wanted to surprise ya, I'm in this class too! Surprise!

Envy: Sweet, finally a friend in almost all of my class.

Misty: I know right.

Mrs. Gwilt went in front of the class and point to the green haired boy.

Mrs. Gwilt: You, boy come up here and state your name, age, and anything in interest.

Envy came up to the front of the room.

Envy: I'm Envy Ray Hatachi, I'm 18 years old, I'm from Japan, I have 7 siblings, plus my cousin. I like reading, and drawing.

Then Envy sat back down next to Misty.

_I think I'm going to like high school. Thought Envy._

By 2nd hour B. Envy and Misty were reunited and were talking about boys.

Envy: So, Misty do you have a boyfriend?

Misty: No, I'm afraid not, I'm still single, and you?

Envy: Well, I had a boyfriend but he broke up with me when left Japan.

Misty: Oh, so you are…..

Envy: Yeah,….I'm Gay. So do you know any guy's that are…..um, Gay?

Misty: I don't know! I don't pay attain to who's Gay or not.

Then Envy saw a blond boy and a brown haired boy walked into the room. They decided to set next to Misty.

Al: You're Misty right?

Misty: Yeah?

Al: Hi, I'm Alphones, and this is my short brother Edward.

Then Ed got really mad.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CUTE BABY BIRD WIH SHORT WINGS THAT CAN'T FLY AND IT'S SO SMALL THAT NOT EVEN YOU CAN'T SEE IT THROUGH A MICROSCROP?!

Al got embarrassed.

Al: Brother I didn't say that!

Ed looked dumbfounded.

Ed: You didn't?... Well this is embarrassing.

Envy giggled like a little school girl.

Envy: You're sooo funny Pipsqueak!

Ed: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Misty: I think he likes you.

Envy: MISTY!

Misty: What?! I'm just stating the obvious!

Ed: You like me?! But…. You're new, and you don't even know me, and…. DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK?!

Envy: I know, instead of calling you pipsqueak, I'll call ya chibi.

Ed: Chibi?! I'm not an anime character!

Envy: Chibi, I'm surprised you even know what anime is!

Ed: Oh, I know what anime is, I watch Full metal, and Fruits basket.

Misty: Those are my favorite types of anime.

Envy: Mine too.

Al: I'm ok with some anime.

Misty: We all can't like the same thing.

Al: Right, well I think the same way. So, is it true you guys have anime club?

Envy looked at Misty.

Envy: You guys have anime club? When?! When?! When?!

Misty looked at Envy like he was crazy. Then her emotions softened.

Misty: Sorry I forgot to tell you we had anime club.

Envy: That doesn't answer my question. When?! When?! When?!

Misty: Ok!...Ok. it's Tuesdays at 2:30, to 4:30.

Al: Well, next week will be our first day of anime, I don't know how many times you been there already.

Misty: About 6 times, maybe, I donno.

Then the bell rang. Then after 5 years of traffic back up in the halls, Misty and Envy finally got through to the stairs going down to the 700 wing to room 711 for Mr. Miles class. Misty and Envy sat in the front of the class, Misty turned on Mr. Miles projector.

Mr. Miles: Alright class I got a question for you. Alright if a male peacock is a peacock, then what is a female's term?

A random guy: A peavagina?

Then everybody starts to laugh.

Mr. Miles: Ha, Ha, Ha no, but I did like that answer. No actually a female is called a peafowl or a peahen. Class you know why I didn't upset when he said peavagina?

The class shook their heads. Mr. Miles closed the door.

Mr. Miles: In this class we can say pussy, dick, ass, pecker, and bobbies.

Envy: Wow! Really?!

Mr. Miles: Only in context.

Then Misty thought about scary movie 4 when they were hosting a town meeting and they were celebrating the gay couples marriage, then the father picked one of the brothers from the group to give the blessing, and he's a total retard.

Brother: Pee-pee vagina!

Father: Ok, thank you brother.

Misty starts to laugh. Then Envy looks at Misty with the "Why the Hell are you laughing are you laughing look. Misty noticed his look and her laughter died down.

Misty: Oh I was just thinking of scary movie 4, the part where they were having a town meeting, and these people got married and the father asked the brother if he can say the blessing. But he's mentally disabled and he goes " Pee-pee vagina!" Ha, ha, ha!

Envy: What's Scary movie 4?

Misty looked at him like he was crazy.

Misty: What?! Are you serious?! You never seen Scary movie 4?!

Envy: I never heard of the first three!

Misty: Are you serious?! We need to watch them! We are pulling an all-nighter!

Then Mr. Miles looked at Misty.

Mr. Miles: So, what were you guys talking about? Is it something related to jellyfish?

Misty: Well, not really but It did fit with the pea vagina topic.

Mr. Miles: Ok, carry on.

After about 5 minutes later Mr. Miles showed a picture of a deer type thing called a dik dik, everyone started to laugh. Then Mr. Miles showed them a slippery

Misty: No wonder they always say somebody smells fishy.

Misty: Then a swallow, and finally a wood pecker.

Envy: Hey, Misty I have a joke, when I think of my pecker with wood.

Misty blushed and gave a nervous giggle. After 3rd hour was lunch and Misty and Envy went up to the cafeteria. Misty and Envy spotted Ed and Al at a table. Ed and Al looked up and saw Misty and Envy.

Envy: Hey Chibi! How was your day?

Ed: Oh, it was good, so Misty how long have you been in Lake Orion?

Misty looked at him for a while.

Misty: Well, it's kind of a very long story.

Ed: Well we got like….. 20 more minutes for lunch so we got time.

Misty: I'll make it kind of brief. Ok, I was born in Pontiac MI, but I went to this privet school, and not until 8 years later they told us we had to live in Lake Orion to go to school there, but there was a lot of people from Pontiac and Oxford and some even from Rochester… but the only way they didn't say anything to them was because they got school of choice, which isn't fair, so years passed and I was in the 4th grade and I had this teacher Mr. Hoffmen, but in my mind's eye, he's known as Mr. Hoffbutt. He made my life a living Hell!...but if it wasn't for him I probably been stock in the 4th grade. So anyways after I left Divine Grace, I went to a place in Pontiac for 2 weeks. Then I went to Webber, then when I went to Walden on the 2 year. At Walden my father passed away, I was so devastated I didn't talk to nobody in weeks because I was devastated. But the ironic part my dad, before dad died we went over for thanksgiving and apparently my parents were in the bedroom alone and you know making love and then I walked in….

Ed: YOU WALKED IN?!

Al: MISTY!

Envy: I beat you were scared for life.

Misty: I was, but that's not the point! The point is that after they made love, mom made a promise to my dad saying that he doesn't want me and my sister going to Pontiac schools. So on March 7, 2007, we went to the funeral homes and I never been there since.

Envy: How long was that?

Misty: About 5 long years.

Al: That's sad!

Ed: Misty I-I don't know what to say I….

Misty: I think the best way is not to say anything.

Said Misty with a smile.

Misty: But thank ya guys for caring.

Then the bell rang. The next day it was 3rd hour and Envy was thinking about Ed, and Misty was wondering about if she'll ever get a boyfriend. Then Misty looks into Envy's eyes.

Misty: Envy what are you thinking about?

Envy: Well, I'm going to be here for at least 6 months right?

Misty: Right…..

Envy: Is it too early to think about having someone?

Misty: Well, my opinion, well yeah it's a little too early yet, but for you it would make since for you to, because you'll be here for 6 months, but how would you keep a long distance relationship?

Envy: Well, I hate long distance relationships…..

Then the bell rang. After 15 minutes later Misty, Al, Ed, and Envy got their lunch. Al got turkey club with bacon, carrot sticks, apple juice, and milk. Ed got barbeque chicken pizza, carrot sticks, apple juice, and chocolate milk. Misty got a turkey club, grapes, apple juice, and chocolate milk. Envy got a turkey club, apple souse, carrot sticks, and Chocolate milk. They all sat in the commons and ate under the Canadian flag. After a while Al, Envy, and Ed was so excited to hear the rest of the story.

Al: So….

Misty: So, what?

Ed: We want to hear more of story.

Misty: Really?!...Well ok where was I?

Ed: You were at the part where your made a vow to your dad.

Misty: Oh, right, right, right…. So anyways my mom made a solemn oath to my dad, saying that she won't allow us to go to Pontiac schools. So after that on March 7, 2007 he died. By my freshmen year of high school I was picked on constantly.

Ed: Let me guess… because of your B.O.?

Misty looked down in embarrassment.

Misty: Well at the time I didn't stink that bad, Everybody was making fun of my back. They called me hunch back, Igor, and all these stupid names and it hurts,…. Hey Ed, Al, Envy have you ever been called a horrible, nasty name?

Ed: Well I've been called a shrimp, or gay, or a gay shrimp.

Al: Well, I was called a freak because I'm tall and I'm weird, they said I was weird for liking romance novels.

Envy: Well, I was always picked on because of my gayness and my B.O.

Ed looked at Envy with a serious look.

Ed: Really?! You don't smell that bad now!

Al: Brother!

Envy: Well that's because I took a shower.

Misty: Well, yeah but anyways this year what started it badly is someone started a rumor that I stunk and they were all looking at me and calling me out, but at the time I was taking 2 baths a day, so after that they'll said that, I gave up.

Envy, Ed, and Al looked at Misty with a nervous look, then the bell rang. A week later after that little story of Misty's, Envy's starting to have feelings for Ed even though he's making fun of Ed's height, calling him pipsqueak or chibi. But surprisingly he doesn't hardly mind anymore. But when somebody alts does it he gets so upset. At lunch Envy got the courage to ask out Ed.

Envy: Hey, Chibi you have someone you like?

Ed: Huh? What?

Envy: Do- you- have- some- one- you- like?

Ed: Well, not really… why?

Envy: I would like to date you.

Ed: Well I admit you got confidants,…I like that.

After 3 days Envy asked Ed out, and he said yes. Misty was looking for a boyfriend.

_But with my luck finding a decent guy, is like finding a needle in a hay stack. Man, I'll admit I'm a little bit jealous of Envy, I mean he's only been here for 3 weeks and 2 days, and I've been trying to get a boyfriend since I was in the first grade! Thought Misty._

2nd hour A , Al and Ed was In History, Al was thinking about Misty. Ed looked over to Al. Al had a crazy look on his face.

Ed: Al?,…..Al?...Hey Alphons!

Al: Huh? Wha? I wasn't thinking!

Ed: Yeah, apparently, and exactly weren't you thinking about?

Al: Nothing.

Ed: Al, you're not nothing about Misty were you?

Al: No, no I was not, I was thinking about a cat.

Ed: A…Cat?

Al: Yes, a cat with orange, tiger striped fur, Hey Ed would it be cool I got a cat with a moon and star pattern on her eyes.

Then Ed looked at Al.

_Maybe he was telling the truth, but thought sometimes he bring up cats as a cover up. Thought Ed._

Then Al went back to thinking about Misty. At lunch time Al was staring blankly at Misty. Misty looks up at Al, she caught him staring.

Misty: Alphons what are you staring at?

Misty said with a flirt. Al sighed, he said things without thinking.

Al: At your beautiful eyes…. I mean the raging skies, I heard we're supposed to have a thunder storm.

Misty giggled.

Misty: Are you…

The bell rang. At 4th hour Ed and Misty were doing a project for Mrs. Burns. The project was something to do with roller coasters.

Ed: So, I made a modal of a roller coaster, but I want you to spend the night so we can finish this project, if you could, oh and bring Envy with you.

Misty: Well, I can't spend the night at a guy's house, my mom won't let me. And plus if she finds out she'll kill me!

Ed: Well tell her that you're spending the night at Kattie's.

Misty: I can't lie to my mother, that's total suicide!

Ed: Well, what about we invite Kattie, and kind of making my house, her house.

Misty looked at him with a crazy look.

Misty: So what you're saying is kidnaping Kattie, and making her to agree to say to my mom that the house she dropped me off at is hers?

Ed: Pretty much,…..Yeah.

Misty: So, what time do you want me over?

Ed: Around 6 if you could, I got to work.

Then the bell rang. 15 minutes later Misty and Envy was walking home and was talking about what Ed said.

Envy: Ohh! Chibi invited us to a sleep over!

Misty: Yeah, but did you hear me about the part where we had to kidnap Kattie?

Envy: Let me get this straight, Ed said we had to kidnap Kattie and make her agree to tell your mother it's her house, but it's actually Ed's house.

Misty: Yeah… Pretty much.

Back at Ed's and Al's, Ed was calling Kattie's phone. (Ring, ring, ring) Kattie opens the door to her room. Her room was stocked with lots of manga books like: Soul Eater, Death Note, Spice and Wolf, and Fruits Basket. She came into her room with a towel on while she walked in. the phone rang the last time, she answered.

Kattie: Hello?

Ed: Hey Kattie, it's me Ed.

Kattie: Hey guys what's up?

Ed: This is going to sound wired but can we kidnap you for the night?

Kattie: Why, sure you can guy, I would love to be kidnaped.

Ed: Good, I'll pick you up.

Back at Misty's house, Misty told her mom that she had to be at Kattie's house for a slumber party and Envy was going to Ed house to spend the night.

Misty: Can I please go to Kattie's, Please!

Mom: Well, since Ed's (Amy) at Delany's I guess you can go to Kattie's house and Envy can go to Ed's house. Are they in the same complex?

Misty: Oh, yes you can say they're practically next door neighbors.

Mom: Really?!

Envy: Oh, yeah you don't have to worry about us.

They turned around looking at each other and smiled with delight.

Mom: Well I have to meet their parents first.

Misty and Envy stopped and looked at each other in defeat. Then Misty thought on something to say.

Misty: I don't think you can…..

Mom: Why not?

Misty: Well Kattie's parents are Doctors, so they won't be there until 9:30- 10:30.

Mom: Oh, what about Ed's

Misty: Well, Ed and Al's parents are gone for the week, so they won't be back until Monday.

Mom: There's two of them?!

Misty: Yeah they're brothers.

Mom: Well, get ready you guys.

Ten minutes of getting ready, the time was 5:50.

Mom: We got to go it's 5: 50.

They ran out, and hopped into the car. Half way there they were stopped by deer. They were gathered by the road side. They all froze in the head lights.

_Oh great we're going to be here for a while. Thought Misty and Envy._

Back at Ed and Al's things were turning hectic by the minute. Ed forgot to pick up Kattie because when he got home, he took a cat nap. When he woke up he looked at his phone, 17 unread text messages, 7 missed calls, 4 voice malls.

Text 1 Al sent at 5:30 : Dear brother I'm on my way home from work, I can pick up Kattie, since I'll be down that way anyways, oh should I stop for pizza and refreshments?

Text 2 Kattie sent at 5:35: Hey Ed I might be a little late so pick me up about like 6:10- 6:20 so call me if things change.

Text 3 Misty sent at 5:59: Ed things have come up. We are on the road literally and we're surrounded by a group of Bambie's, so we don't know what time we'll be there.

Text 4 Al sent at 6:00: I'm at the pizza place now, I'll be home after I pick up Kattie.

Text 5 Envy sent at 6:00: Alright Ed, me and Misty are officially freaked out, these deer's are crazy all they're doing is staring us down. We can't move or they'll ram the car!

Text 6 Kattie sent at 6:30: Where are you guys?, I thought you'd be here by now it's 6:30.

Text 7 Al sent at 6:31: I got the pizza, now I'm going to the store to get the refreshments. Tell Kattie I'll be there by let's say 6:50.

Text 8 Al sent at 6:36: Dear Ed, I pulled over a bit and saw Misty, Misty's mom, and Envy and we are trapped deer.

Text 9 Misty sent at 6:30: Hey, Ed did Al go to work today, cuss your van is here with us, and a deer rammed the front bumper.

Ed did a face palm.

Ed: Oh, that's Fucking great, that's $150.00 coming out of our Fucking pocket.

Text 10 Envy sent at 6:35: Hey, Chibi I'm sorry for not being there on time, if I make it out of this "Bambie" mess, I promise I'll make it worth your while. XP

Text 11 Kattie sent at 6:39: Hey Guys are you there? Who's picking me up?! I'm so confused! Hello?!

Text 12 Misty sent at 6:40: Hey Ed are you there? Where are you? Are you sleeping?

Text 12 Brain sent 6:40: Hey Ed are you and Misty hanging out today? Because is it ok if I come over?

Text 13 Al sent 6:45: Hey, Ed the pizza and garlic cheese sticks are getting cold and what can I do?...Wait I'm going to scare them by the horn.

Ed: Al, you idiot! You don't honk the horn!...Great I'm yelling at a phone.

Text 14 Misty sent 6:46: Your brother honked his horn and caused a stamped and now we are stuck with a 100 deer trampling the car. XO

Text 15 Kattie sent at 6:50: Hey, Ed your brother finally picked me up, so we're on our way.

Text 16 Misty sent at 6:55: Ed is Alphons home with Kattie?

Text 17 Envy sent at 6:57: Ed are you there?

End of text than you have 1 missed call from Misty, 2 missed calls from Envy, and 4 missed calls from Al. end of missed calls. For the voice mails there was 4.

First voice mail sent today at 7:01 p.m.: Hey Ed it's Al, I'm here with Kattie, let us in bye.

sent at 7:05 p.m: Hey Ed it's Kattie please let us in!

sent at 7:08 p.m: Hey Ed it's Brain, I haven't heard anything yet, and I was wondering what are you doing.

Sent at 7:12: Hey Ed it's Misty we are on our way.

End of voice mails.

Back outside of the house Kattie and Al is still outside waiting for Al or Ed to unlock the door.

Kattie: How do you forget a key?

Al: I….. I don't know.

Then the door opened to the house.

Ed: Come on in Envy and Misty is going to be here any minute now!

After 10 minutes later Misty's mom came at the door with Envy and Misty.

Misty's mom: Alright, what time do you want to be picked up?

Misty: Oh, about let's say 5:30.

With that Misty's mom left. After 15 minutes they were playing truth or dare.

Envy: Ok, Misty truth or dare?

Misty: Truth.

Envy: Ok, have you ever kissed a guy?

Misty: No, I haven't next question.

Envy: Oh, ok.

Kattie: Alright Envy truth or dare?

Envy: Dare.

He said cheekily and smirked at Misty as if saying "Ha! I'm not scared of taking a dare!"

Kattie: I dare you to kiss Ed.

Envy was for it, Ed was a little bit nervous.

Envy: Come on Ed, we're in a relationship.

Ed: I know but I got to thinking, there's something about you….. that's….. I donno know familiar.

Envy: What?! What are you talking about?

Misty and Kattie: Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!

They looked at each other, and closed their eyes and kissed. After an 1 hour of truth or dare. Envy went to the basement bathroom. While he was going his to the bathroom, he stopped by Ed's bed room.

Envy: Ooh, Ed's bed room I wonder what wonders lies here!

Envy found a photo album. He picked it up and looked through it and stopped at a page that shocked him.

_Why is my so called Father in this book?! Thought Envy._

Then he looked at the description on the bottom of the picture it says: This picture is my dead bet dad.

Envy was speechless.

_It can't be! I won't believe it! We come from different ends of the world, we speak totally two separate languages, we kissed, we became lovers, and….and fell in love with my brother? But I meet him this year. And he clams my dead bet dad is his dead bet dad? That's impossible! Thought Envy._

Then Ed came into the room. He was surprised to Envy in his room looking at the photo album.

Envy: Why is my dead bet dad in your book?

Ed: Your dead bet dad?! What the Hell are you talking about?!

Envy opens the book to the page.

Envy: Right there!

Ed: Oh, that's not your dad, that's my dad.

Envy: Well I should know who my dad is!

Ed: This can't be happening!, This can't be happening!...That means that you're my half-brother, and we kissed, and we became lovers, and…Oh my God!

Envy: What?

Ed: We were living in insest!... Envy when he left did he say:

Envy and Ed: I wish I could stay but my job is taking me away. Ugh! I knew it!

Ed:… And Al was just baby when he left, that's why he's so oblivious about dad being a nice guy, I mean what guy cheats on his first wife, then with another wife doesn't know about the first wife and 2 kids, and ends up leaving both of them?!

Envy: Well I don't know, but I say it was wrong of what he did! …. How old are you?

Ed: 17, Al is 16 why?

Envy: Wow, same age as Misty,….. wait how could that be… Because I was born 1993, so you and Misty was born 1994, then Al was born 1995 right?

Ed: Yeah so?

Envy: Alright if he was with my mother for a year, then divorced her, then had your mother on the side. Then it might have been possible.

Ed: But my mom was in Berlin, how did he went to Japan to Germany?

Envy: By Plain, in the internet chat rooms!

Then Misty came into the room.

Misty: Hey, guys the pizza's getting cold, ooh what's that?

Ed slammed the book real fast.

Ed: Nothing! Just an ancient book.

Misty: Oh, come on Ed can I see please?!

Ed: No!

Misty: You're such a spoiled sport.

She said with a mumble.

Ed: I'm so short that an owl can snitch me up like a mouse?!

Misty: I didn't say that, what do you have to be so scrappy, do you have the Napoleon syndrome?

Ed: Who are you calling Scrappy, Scooby's littlest nephew? And this isn't Of Mice and Men!

Envy and Misty just laughed.

Misty and Envy: What is of Mice and Men?

End of flash back

Misty was in the car with Al, Ed, Envy, Cher, Gyspy, Haruhi, and Tamaki. They were on their way to the silver dome.

Envy: So, Misty how are you feeling?

Misty: Pretty shook'en up, but I'm ok.

Envy smiled and hugged her.

Envy: Good, Good.

Ed: Misty are we almost to the domed thing yet?

Misty: Did ya pass Havinwyick?

Ed: Havinwyick?

Misty: Yes Havinwyick, the insane asylum by the Bakers college.

Ed: So, who was the brilliant idiot decided to put an insane asylum and a college together?!

Misty: I donno the states, I'm not involved with no one's business.

Then they came up to the dollar general.

Misty: Turn left up here.

Ed: But it's the burbs.

Misty: I know my grandma lives down there.

They turned left.

Ed: Which house?

Misty: Yes, it's house # -.

They passed her Grandma's house.

Ed: We're almost there!

After 5 minutes later, they got to the drive in movie.

Ed: Why hello, I would like 5 tickets for What to expected when you're expecting, and 5 tickets to Brave please.

The ticket dude: So, that's 5 tickets to What to expect when you're expecting, and 5 tickets for Brave, that comes down to 12.40.

Ed: Wow, thanks!

Misty: See I told ya, and think of it this way, you saved 87.00 dollars and 60 cents, now we have money for refreshments.

They drove off to the first movie What to expect when you're expecting. The night was a beautiful night. The stars were out and the moon was full.

Ed: How come I can't see shit?

Misty: I know, let's sit in the very back of the van.

Al: Great idea Misty!

Envy: Nice thinking Boo!

And he hugged her. Tamaki barked for approval. So they all got out of the car and sat in the back of the van were Tamaki, Gypsy, Haruhi was sitting. After a while before the previews started Misty got cold. Misty was shivering and shaking.

Envy: Oh, Boo- Boo you're shivering! Ed, do you have a blanket that Misty can barrow?

Ed: I think so, here let me cheek.

He look everywhere. Then he spies the blue-ish/ white-ish/ black-ish blanket under the dogs.

Ed: Tamaki, Gypsy, Haruhi move!

Then he grabbed the blanket and the animals rolled over.

_Tamaki: Hey we were using that!_

_Gypsy: Meow, that hurts!_

_Haruhi: Really? That was rude._

then Ed handed Misty the blanket.

Misty: Do you guys want any blanket?

Al: Yes please! Thank you, Misty.

Envy: Yes, thank you, boo.

Ed: Yes, I mean I brought the damn thing.

Al: But Ed, you didn't realize it was here until Misty wanted it.

Misty: It's ok Al, I understand your brother, hey does any one feels a little bit puckish? I'm going to get snacks, does anyone want any?

Ed, Al, Cher, and Envy: Yes, we'd love some.

Misty got up and Al stud up.

Al: Can I go with you, I mean just in case if anything bad happens?

Misty: What's going to happen?! I'm in an outdoor movie theater!

Then Al gave his puppy dog eyes.

Misty: Oh, alright stop with them puppy eyes, how can you, Ed, and Envy are going to protect me in this spooky movie theater?

Al: I just want to help you with the snacks.

Misty: Well ok I guess if that if that'll make you happy.

Then they went to the snack bar. On the way there a black cat walked in front of Misty.

Al: Uh, Misty aren't you nervous?

Misty: No, why?

Al: A black cat crossed your path!

Then all of a sudden a flock of crows surrounded Misty and Alphones.

Al: I feel like I'm in the movie the birds or the Simpsons the episode were the dolphins were taking over Spring field, and they were on telephone wires and fences…Fences!

The Crows attack them Ed, Envy and Cher heard the commotion, even the animals went crazy. Gypsy, Tamaki, and Haruhi jumped out of the van. They rushed up to the crows. Tamaki was the first at the crows, then Haruhi trying to protected Misty and Al. Gypsy didn't know what to do. Tamaki looked back behind him, and saw Gypsy struggling.

_Tamaki: Gypsy! Just tackle it!_

_Haruhi: Good now try to make a bite combo. Tackle and bite!_

Then Gypsy tackled and bite the crow.

_Tamaki: Nice! But now we tackle them in flocks!_

They bulldozed, and bulldozed the crows. They finally left. Then they all got to the snack bar.

The snack bar girl: Hi, welcome to the tiki bar how may I help you.

Ed: Three cheese burgers, 2 extra-large popcorn, one popcorn, and 5 digit cokes.

The snack girl: That'll be 13 dollars.

Then Ed and Misty grabbed the food and paid the 13 dollars.

Envy: Boo, I can carry that if you want me to, I mean I don't want you to strain the baby.

Misty: Envy, me carrying food isn't going to hurt the baby, but if see me moving furnisher because of my over working hormones then worry.

Then after they started off to get to the van, by the time they got there was a bright red and black serpent.

The serpent: Amadiossss, come with Amadiosss, and I will so you eternality.

The dogs growled and Misty and the gang was speechless. Then the Snake left.

Al: Oh no!

Misty, Envy, Ed, and Cher: What?!

Al: First it was that black cat! 2. Was the flock of those nasty crows! 3. That talking serpent from Hell! Add them together and you get….what is today?

Misty: Friday the…..(gulp) t-th-the 13th.

Al: That's right, that's a bad omen Misty, you better watch out this might be a sign that something really, really bad is headed your way, you better count your lucky stairs and pry that you have a guardian watching over you.

Envy and Ed: Al!

Al: What?! I was just saying…..oh you don't think this is a sign! Well it is!

Cher: I would of expected this from Edward…

Ed: Hey!

Cher: But not you!

Al: You watch, when something bad happens to Misty, and I hope it won't! But you'll be saying : Wow, Alphones was right we should of listen to him.

Then everybody looked from each other, even the animals thought this was some the unfortunate events.

Haruhi: I could of gotten that snake if I wanted to!

Tamaki: Hey, does anyone smell a cat?

Haruhi: You mean besides Gypsy?

Tamaki waved his paws. Then Tamaki knew that he was too late, then he did a face palm. Gypsy looked at him confused.

Gypsy: What did aunty Haruhi mean by other than me, I'm not a cat…..I'm a dog like you.

Then Haruhi looked at Tamaki.

Haruhi: Excuse us for a moment Gypsy.

Haruhi grabbed Tamaki by the collar and smacked him with her tail.

Tamaki: Oww, what was that…..

Haruhi: What the Hell is wrong with you?! What did you do, telling her she's not a cat?! Now she has no clue what she is!

When they were too busy yelling Gypsy found a bug, she was trying pounce on it.

Tamaki: No, I trained her to be a proper dog!

Then he looked at Gypsy.

Tamaki: Gypsy, dogs don't pounce!

Gypsy: Sorry father.

Haruhi: Father?! Why?! Why would you do that?!

Tamaki whispered to Haruhi.

Tamaki: Because….. because I hate cats, ok. I didn't mean to, I wished I never changed her ok. But then I fell in love with her like she was my daughter, at first I didn't like her but then…

Flash back

After a week Tamaki was a lonely dog at the house of Ed and Al. Al noticed the dogs loneliness. Al and Ed was eating dinner, and Al had a great idea.

Al: Hey, Ed I think your dog looks lonely.

Ed : What makes you think that?

Al: Well he's slumped in the corner planting mushrooms. You don't think that's telling you anything?!

Ed: Well he does look a little bit depressed, what play mate would you want for him?

Al: I was thinking of a c-a-t.

Ed: But Al you know dogs and c-a-t-s can't get along.

Then Ed turned around. Then Al ran to his front.

Al: But maybe they will brother, Please?!

Ed looked like he wasn't going to back down, but then he cracked like an egg.

Ed: Ok!...ok, we'll go tomorrow.

Al: Can Misty and Envy come?

Ed: Why?

Al: Because I want them to….. what are you still upset about the party?

Ed: That was two months ago, I'm sooooo over it. But I wish I never found out that my lover was my half-brother. But I still can't rap my brain around it!... But Al you better be careful I've been noticing he's been ogling Misty like there's tomorrow.

Al: So your saying he likes her?!

Ed: Well I'm not saying he likes Charley Brown, come on lets pick them up.

Earlier that evening Misty and Envy was watching star wars. Envy looked up at Misty.

Envy: What is Star wars?

Misty: Really?! You don't know Star wars?! Like Cewy? Jarjar binks? Luke? Princess Leya? Queen Amadala? Lord Darth vader?!

Envy: No, can you… uh… enlighten me?

As he comes close to Misty's face, Misty smiled and pushed him back some.

Misty: Why certainly each movie is at least like 3 hours and there's at least like 6 to 8 movies so we can watch all of them, but it'll take 24 hours marathon!

Misty said excitedly. Envy hide his true emotion towards Misty.

_Man, I never realized this…. But Misty's kind of hot for a girl,….. wait Misty's a girl!_

Then Envy's chibi angle came to his aid.

Envy's chibi angle: Because you like her admit it!

Envy: No! I- I I'm gay, I don't like girls I think they're snobbish, they think they're perfect…. but… Misty is different, she's the complete opposite. She helps anyone in need. And…..and….. she's like Alphones and me. She thinks she's not perfect, me and her we try to hide when people talk to us. But in my mind Misty is perfect, I mean she has a kind heart, nice full lips, she's very loyal….. I mean I never meet anyone man or woman like her.

Then the angel looked down at the bulge in his pants. Then he looks at Envy.

Envy's chibi Angel: Is it warm in here or are you just happy to see me?... I kidding now you're finally coming to your senses

Then a knock came at the door. Misty opened the door. Ed and Al was at the door.

Misty: Hi, guy's what's up?

Ed: I know it's 5:00 on a Friday I was wondering you and Envy, want to go to the pet store?

Misty and Envy: Why?

Al: Because I need support for choosing a cat, it's my first pet.

Envy: Ok, Al we'll be there.

Misty: Ma! We're going to the pet store!

A voice came from upstairs.

Misty's mom: Ok, Honey be safe. Oh and which pet store?

Misty: I don't know I think the farthest is Rodd Chester, maybe even Pontiac! We'll be back late!

Mom: Well not too late, oh and pick up some dog food, and don't forget you phone! Oh and one more thing…..

Misty: What now?!

Misty's mom: And come home by 11:00!

Misty: Ok!

Then they left. At the pet store Misty, Envy, Ed, and Al was looking at all the animals: Fish, Birds, Rabbits, Ferrets, and hamsters. Misty looked at the ferret, and rats.

Misty: You know I use to have a rat, his name was Ratatouille. From the movie Ratatouille.

Al: Oh, you mean that Disney movie with that movie with that rat wanted to become a chef?

Misty: Yeah.

Ed: But I thought his name Remmy or Emile or something.

Misty: It was Remmy, but yeah this was when I was like 12.

Then Misty saw a grey cockatiel with orange cheeks, blue nostrils, and a yellow face.

Misty: Oh my that looks like sassy, my grandpa's bird.

Al: Do you need money?

Misty: Oh, I can't ask you for money from ya.

Al: Oh, it's ok really I save up when ma passed away. So I saved passed

20,000 dollars.

Misty: Are ya sure? I'll promise I'll pay ya back, when I get a job.

Al: Oh, don't worry Misty, you're like family to me and Ed, I'm not worried about it.

Then Misty hugged Al.

Misty: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you Al!

Al: Just pick out the cage and stuff for the birds, and me and Ed will get cat stuff and then we'll meet the cats….. where's Envy?

Misty: I donno somewhere.

Then they saw him over by the reptiles. Envy was looking at the snakes, and lizards.

Envy: Wow, cool a lizard! I always wanted a lizard!

Misty: You know my mom would kill you, if she found out you have a lizard and we're both toast.

I be toast for you getting that thing!

You'll be toast for buying that thing!

Envy: What about if I hide it in my pocket and hide the tank…..

Misty: Where the Hell are you going to hide that huge tank? Up your Ass?!

Envy: No, I can wait until about 10:00 p.m to sneak into the house.

Misty: How?! You know the dogs are going to be an obstacle.

Envy: I know, but if you distract them I can sneak off into my room.

Misty: Your hopeless, but sure I would love to be your little distracter.

So Envy asked a person about the lizard. Then Al found Misty and pulled her to the kittens. They went to the back of the store when there was at least 8 little kittens. One was black, 2 white, 3 gray, and 2 black and white. After 3 hours later they went to the Rodd Chester, it was pitch black outside. They got to the hidden driveway.

Ed: Wow, this looks so creepy, coming down a hidden driveway.

They got out of the van to find out the pound was closed.

Al: No! How could it be closed?!

Misty: Maybe there's a reason why it's closed, maybe because God's guardian angel didn't arrive yet.

Envy and Ed: Guardian angel?!

Misty: Yes, a guardian angel like I mean when my dad passed away, we bought those two dogs and I always believed that Itchy was my guardian angel.

Envy: Well, that's beautiful I feel the same way my dog Mori and my brother's dog Honey, they were born in two different barns but their master's had two dogs that came from the same litter. That's right Mori's is the sister to Honey's mom. So anyways Mori always trying to protect Honey, me, and Wrath….. and Honey is always been by Wrath side.

Ed: Let's go Al we'll come back tomorrow.

Al: Ok.

The next day they woke up and called Misty and Envy to see if they can go, but got stuff to do. Envy was busy with Misty because of D&D. They went to the pound. By the time they got there, they saw a man with overalls, and a hat that said Danal's farm.

The man with the hat: Howdy Boys!

Ed and Al: Hi!

The man with the hat: Nice… uh weather we're haven'.

Ed and Al: Yeap.

They opened the door. Al was the first one in and head straight for the kittens. The woman behind the counter tried to stop Al.

The Woman: Sir, sir! Please you need to sign this before entering.

Al: Sorry, I guess I got overly excited.

Ed came rushing in he was huffing up a storm.

Ed: Overly excited?! That's an understatement, you got so excited you pushed me down!

The Woman: Well, just sign this and I'll lead you to your whatever you're getting.

Al: I'm getting a cat!

The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

The woman: Right a cat….. are you sure you're not a dog person?

Al: No, but my brother is.

Ed: Right, right this way please.

Then she lead them to the back room. In the small cages next to the dog, kittens were playing except a small tiger striped one. She was different than the others. She was small, weak, and she had a funny looking ear. It was ragged since her birth. But that wasn't all that was wrong with her, oh no she had birth marks on her face that are shaped like a moon on one half of her face, and the other half was a star, and she also have a gift of seeing the future although she can't really see hers, but anyone else's, she also smelt suspiciously like dog . She was nervous the little kitten went up to the group of kittens.

Orange kitten: Hey, guys wha-cha doing? Can I play?

The kittens stopped and looked at the young outsider. The leader of the group is a big tabby female.

Tabby female: You? Play with us?! That's unheard of?! And you smell, not like one of us!

The orange cat left and went back into her corner and sulked. After 5 minutes the animal heard people.

A Husky: I hear people! People, I think I hear people!

Dashound: People?! Did you say people?! I love people!

The leader of the kittens was getting upset.

The tabby: Oh would you dogs shut up! They're just humans! Filthy, stinky, humans!

The orange kitten: It's not their fault for wanted to get adopted, because I want to get adopted too,….. and I don't think humans are filthy, or stinky.

Leader tabby: Well you have no say in this what so ever, because nobody would want a kitten like you, I mean look at you, you have a bent up ear, and not to menschen your coloring wrong, I mean I don't know what to call you, it'll sound like something out of a nursing rhyme or some type of licker.

So she went back into her corner. The 2 strange boys this orange cat looks up and then looked away. The strange brown haired boy picked up the orange kitten. Ed looked at the kitten, and remembered the conversation 3 months ago.

Ed: Al, remember 3 months ago, when you said "Hey, Ed wouldn't be cool if I had a cat with a star and a moon pattern on its eye!"

Al look at the kitten.

Al: Oh my God, Ed your right! I'll pick you, and…..and I'll name you Gypsy, I mean it fits, it's a magical name especially when you have a moon and star on you.

Then they took her home. When they got home, they opened the door Tamaki was nowhere to be found.

Ed: Tamaki?! We have a surprise for you!

In the basement Tamaki was on his bed alone with his teddy bear.

Tamaki: Man, I'm so lonely, oh what I would do for a friend, I wouldn't even care if my new companion is a cat, and I hate cat!

Then he looks at the bear.

Tamaki: Don't give me that look, I mean I want a real companion…. Not that there's anything wrong with you Kuma-chan.

Ed from upstairs: Tamaki!

Tamaki jumped up and ran to Ed. Tamaki got up to Ed and licked him all over his face, then he smelt the kitten. The kitten was in a box.

_Oh, no it's my worst fear come to life….. but wait she smells familiar, she smalls like a dog._

Then Tamaki waged his tail.

_I can make this work._

Tamaki stuck his head into the box, he saw an orange kitten with a ragged ear, and patterns of star and moon on the tiny kittens eyes.

Tamaki: Well, well, well I see we have a little rouge in our mist, well hello I'm Tamaki and what name I call you my little rouge?

The kitten looked up at the big dog.

Gypsy: T-they called me Gypsy because of my weird patterns around my eyes.

Tamaki: So, you are a cat without a pedigree?

Gypsy: What is a cat?

Tamaki: Y-you don't know?...Well a cat , is a dogs worst enemy and….

Gypsy: A-and you think I'm the cat?!

Gypsy said in tears.

Tamaki: No! no, maybe, you look like one….. but you smell like me and that's saying something.

Gypsy: What?

Tamaki: That I smell good!

He said happily wagging his tail.

Tamaki: Don't worry I'll teach you how to be a proper dog!

Gypsy: Yea my mommy would be so proud!

Tamaki: So, who's your mother?

Gypsy: I don't really know her but she was white very kind blue eyes.

_She sound nice just like my mother, is she describing my mom? Thought Tamaki._

Tamaki: She sounds like my mother.

He said then they became fast friends.

End of flash back

Misty looked up at Envy.

Envy: What?

Misty quickly looked away.

Misty: Oh, nothing.

Envy chuckled, the movie started and Misty just thinking about the future.

Misty's thoughts about the future

It was Envy's last day and they were at the airport and they were hugging. Then he broke off he looks at her and smiles, she starts to tear up. He walks through the gate to the plan. Misty sadly watches while he picks a seat near the window where he could see Misty. Misty kept on waving.

Misty: I wished you could stay…..

End of Misty's thoughts

Then the screen cut to a voice of a woman.

The woman: Where do babies come from? If you don't want your children to know the answer, you might direct them to "What to Expect When You're Expecting," since a young viewer will emerge from it without much of a clue. learn about fatherhood in "What to Expect When You're Expecting." Or you might provide a summary: Sometimes when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much (or have hooked up after a few drinks on a warm evening), special music starts to play. Then the mommy throws up, urinates on a stick (not always in that order), gets very large and starts to scream. The daddy puts on a funny blue hat, a doctor stares hard at the mommy's knees, and a few minutes later a nurse walks in with a baby. Everybody — except the baby — cries.

Two hours later the movie went off. Then the next movie went on.

Set in Scotland in a rugged and mythical time, "Brave" features Merida, a Scottish princess whose interests include archery and horse riding, is told by her mother that her interests are not what a princess should be doing and that she has to marry. But Merida chooses to defy her mother. And when she and her mother have an argument Merida rides off and meets a witch. She asks for a spell to change her mother. And the witch gives her a cake which she gives to her mother but the change is not what she was hoping for. So she tries to find a way to fix it.

Then they went home.

Chapter 5

Two raccoons on a mission, Geeks in dream land, D&D is reality?,

After that scary night Misty had a nightmare.

Misty's nightmare

Misty was in the middle of nowhere, then a black cat crossed her path, then a flock of crows turned into a flock of ravens that were chanting " Never More!" then the ground shook and the earth opened up. Then a 50 foot snake with red and black with big ram horns slowly came up from the ground, it opened its mouth and said: Amodiosss come with Amoiosss and I'll show you, your eternity!

Then he opened his mouth to show 2 poisonous fangs. He was going to eat Misty. Then a white wolf with green hair saved her.

Misty: Uh…. Thanks?

The white wolf: Is that a way to say thank a person?

Misty: First off wolfie, you're a wolf not a person, and secondly you caught me by surprise, so… wait a minute I'm being pranked where's the camera?

She looked everywhere. Then she sees something that might look like a camera.

The wolf: You're not being pranked I come here to warn you that something bad is going to happen.

You'll fall.

You'll get stuck.

You'll fight.

Then the wolf disappeared.

The wolf's voice: You'll fall, get stuck, fight, fall, get stuck, fight, fall, get stuck, fight…

Misty woke up drench in sweat. She screamed. Back down stairs Envy woke up to Misty's screaming, he rushed up stairs to her aid.

Envy: Misty what the Hell is going on?!

Misty: Envy I-I don't want to be alone, could you stay with me?

Envy smiled.

Envy: Sure.

Then he went to her bed and stroke her hair until they fall asleep. It's 8:00 and Misty alarm went off and Misty and Envy jumped out of bed. They ran down the stairs, they heard a knock at the door. Then the dogs begin to bark, Misty opened the bed sheet. She saw Ed and Al and let them in.

Ed: Come on Misty we're going to be late!

Al: Ed that's rude, we're sorry Misty.

Misty: Na, it's cool I understand. But we have to call them before we go over there unannounced.

Al: Misty's right we can't go without calling.

Then Misty picked up the phone and called Seth and her uncle. First Seth.

( Ring, ring….ring, ring… Ring, ring…..Hello?)

Misty: Hey, Seth it's me Misty, and I was wondering what you guys were up to.

Seth on phone: We're going to D&D like usual.

Misty: Great we'll see you guys there.

Seth on phone: Ok, see ya.

Then Misty called her uncle.

(Ring, ring…. Ring, ring….ring, ring….. Hello?

Misty: Uncle it's on!

Uncle Craig: What's on?

Misty: I called Seth, and it's on!

Uncle Craig: Oh, D&D ok so are you and Envy riding with me?

Misty: No, actually we're going to call Cher to see if she wants to go.

Uncle Craig: Lee's wife?

Misty: No, my new friend, not that Cher's a friend, because she is…

Uncle Craig: Ok see you there, bye.

Misty: Bye.

Then she called Cher.

(ring, ring…ring, ring,….Hello?)

Misty: Hey Cher do you want to play D&D?

Cher: D&D, What's that?

Misty: What's D&D?! Really you never heard of Dungeons and Dragons?!

Cher: No, I've heard of it, but never played it before.

Misty: Oh, my God you're missing out! It's so much fun!

Cher: Well ok but Ed and Al already left and….

Misty: Don't worry we'll pick you up.

Then Misty hung up the phone and they left to pick up Cher. Over by the lake where Lake Orion was named. Two Raccoons tramps where out looking for a new clan. The small one seemed to be the leader came out from the underbrush/ cat tails. Then a big Raccoon came out with a mouse in his mouth.

The big Raccoon with a mouse in his mouth: George, lookie what I got George I got a mouse! A cute little mouse that I can pet!

George turns around and smacks the mouse out of his mouth.

George: Lennie how many Goddamn times do I have to tell you to stop picking up random mice on the ground!

Lennie: I just want to pet it, honest George, I didn't mean to kill it.

George: Ya big ape ya should know by now that every time ya pet mice ya end up killing em' ya crazy bastard!

Then Lennie started to cry.

George: Oh Jesus Crist Lennie a big rodent mammal like you blubbering like a cub!

He still kept on balling.

George: Oh, Lennie I didn't take that mouse out of meanness.

Lennie: I know George… George?

George: Yea, what do ya want now?!

Lennie: Where are we going George?

George stopped and turned around.

George: Really?! Alright I tell ya again, like I do several times a day, we're looking for another clan. Since that little misshape in California, ya crazy bastard.

Lennie: I didn't mean ta George, I didn't mean ta….

George: I know, I know you like to feel anything that's soft your just like a little cub, always into tubule, and I have to get ya out of it. Lennie if I never had ya my life would be easier. I would do anything I always wanted like go and chase girls, play jokes on the humans, and give dogs rabies, and other things I can't think of because of you!

Then Lennie looked down.

Lennie: Then I'll go and find a cave then.

George: How would you feed yourself?

Lennie: I'll find food, and I'll hide it like ya taught me, and I'll find a cave that I'll stay in.

Then George looked at Lennie and thought about what he said.

_That crazy bastard, he doesn't know how to wipe his own Ass without my help. Thought George._

George: I tell ya what if you spend a half a night, no make it one whole night by yourself you can prove me wrong and you can live on your own…..Deal?

Lennie: Ok George, I'll do your test, and I'll do it good by gully.

Then he turn to George and saluted him and walked away. After 10 minutes of walking by himself he got lonely, he stopped by the half of the lakeside, on the same side where George was 10 to40 paces behind Lennie the whole time. George had a plan to hide up in a tree.

Lennie: I can't wait ta see the look on George's face when he sees that I done good.

Then he found his first thing he needed water. He went into the water to pick it up and drink it.

Lennie: Duh, here George here's some… oh, right I forgot I'm by myself.

George from the tree above his head.

George in the tree: Don't drink that water!

Lennie: Who said that? George is that you?

George in a tree: No this is…

Lennie: Oh, I know you're my Conscience?

George did a face palm.

George: Ya can call me that.

Lennie: Why can't I see you?

George: You're not supposed ta see me.

Lennie: Well how come Pinocchio and Wilber gets ta see theirs? Made my point huh?

George: I'll tell ya what,…..

Then George saw a female Raccoon come near Lennie.

George: Lennie ya might want to start heading out.

Then from the brush a female Raccoon came out, she stared at Lennie.

The female Raccoon: What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here,…. Wait you're not from around here, because you smell like ya came from the South West.

Lennie: I came from Cali with my friend George…

The female raccoon: Where is your friend now?

She sounded so sensor.

Lennie: Well I messed up big, he doesn't believe I can make on my own.

The female Raccoon: Well my name is Carmelita what's your name, oh and your friend name?

Lennie: Well, George is sore at me for,….. I can't really say why, but my name is Lennie.

Carmelita: Well, maybe if you find your friend, and I'll tell my mate about you guys, you can stay in our clan, we need new members.

Then she left.

_Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. Thought George._

Then Lennie was on the move again. 10 minutes later Lennie was in the down town area.

Lennie: Now let me see, I need something to carry the water in.

Then he saw a guy getting rid of these tin can things.

The guy: This damn cheap hunk of metal! Goddamn it!

Then he threw away the box of old canteens. Then Lennie grabbed one of the canteens and high tail it out of there. He stopped by the moving lake.

Lennie: Hey, Mr. Conscience can I drink this water?

George was on the bridge over the water and Lennie.

George: What has George always told ya, if it's moving its find, if it's not its scummy, and nasty.

Lennie: Right, hey Mr. Conscience how come you never talk to me until now?

George: Uh…. Cuss ya look lonely without George.

Lennie went up to the stream and put it the canteen. Lennie smiled happily.

Lennie: George is going to be so happy ta see I used my noggin!

George was happy.

_I can't believe it, that bastard finally used his noggin. Thought George smiling slightly._

Lennie was walking and he stopped and found a can of beans.

Lennie: Oh, goodie beans, now if I can only find Ketchup.

Then he found what he was looking for, his ketchup….. but it was Green. He took it a bolted away. On his way out of the town he found a trashcan that had been tipped over, he made his home there. After a while he was getting hungry, he got out his beans and his green ketchup. But there was one problem,…. He couldn't open it. He tried all his might to bite, claw, throw it at random objects to open, but none of it worked. Then he hit with his paw. Then without thinking about it, it opened.

Lennie: It's opened!

Then he put the green ketchup on his beans. Then after he ate, he slept. Meanwhile at Seth's house Misty, Envy, Ed, Al, and Cher were out in front of Seth's house. Misty got out of the car and fell into the ditch. Envy got scared.

Envy, Ed, Al, Cher: Misty!

Then Misty came out of the ditch.

Misty: Ah'm fine…Ah'm fine.

Then they got to the back yard where Seth, D, Drake, Lee, Cher, and Craig are. Gypsy the dog came running up to Misty. Misty was stroking Gypsy while she barked happily.

Seth: Alright let's get started… oh wait you don't have a character yet.

Cher: No, I don't even know the rules.

Drake: We'll teach you.

D: In the Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) role-playing game, the Dungeon Master (often abbreviated as DM) is the game organizer and participant in charge of creating the details and challenges of a given adventure, while maintaining a realistic continuity of events. In effect, the Dungeon Master controls all aspects of the game, except for the actions of the player characters,[ (PCs) and describes to the other players what they see and hear.

The title was invented for the TSR Dungeons & Dragons RPG, and was introduced in the second supplement to the game rules (Blackmoor). To avoid infringement of TSR's trademarks, and to describe referees in role-playing genres other than sword and sorcery, other gaming companies use more generic terms, like Game Master, Game Operations Director, Judge, Referee or Storyteller. Also, in Faiths and Pantheons, the Faerunian Overgod Ao answers to a superior entity, insinuated to be the "Dungeon Master".

Drake: Role The Dungeon Master (DM) assumes the role of the game master or referee and describes for other players what they perceive in this imaginary world, and what effects their actions have. That person is responsible for preparing each game session, and must have a thorough understanding of the game rules. Since the inception of the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons system in 1977, these rules have been contained in three hardbound books: the Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide, and Monster Manual. Many other rulebooks exist as well, but these are not required for conducting the game.

Seth: The DM is responsible for narrative flow, creating the scenario and setting in which the game takes place, maintaining the pace and providing dynamic feedback. In storyteller role, the DM is responsible for describing the events of the D&D game session and making rulings about game situations and effects based on the decisions made by the players. The DM can develop the adventure plot and setting in which these PCs participate or use a preexisting module. This is typically designed as a type of decision tree that is followed by the players, and a customized version can require several hours of preparation for each hour spent playing the game.

Lee: The DM serves as the arbiter of the rules, both in teaching the rules to the players and in enforcing them. The rules provide game mechanics for resolving the outcome of events, including how the player's characters interact with the game world. Although the rules exist to provide a balanced game environment, the DM is free to ignore the rules as needed. The DM can modify, remove, or create entirely new rules in order to fit the rules to the current campaign. This includes situations where the rules do not readily apply, making it necessary to improvise. An example would be if the PCs are attacked by a living statue. To destroy the enemy, one PC soaks the statue in water, while the second uses his cone of cold breath to freeze the water. At this point, he appeals to the DM, saying the water expands as it freezes and shatters the statue. The DM might allow it, or roll dice to decide. In the above example the probability roll might come up in favor of the players, and the enemy would be shattered. Conversely, rules do not fit all eventualities and may have unintended consequences. The DM must ultimately draw the line between creative utilization of resources (e.g. firing wooden arrows into a dragon, then using a spell that warps wood at a distance) and exploit (e.g. "horse bombing" - using a non-combat spell that creates a temporary mount, several dozen feet above an enemy; hiring several thousand commoners to form a line and use a rule that allows characters pass items to each other immediately to propel objects at railgun speeds.)

Craig: Regular gaming groups consist of a dungeon master and several players. Some meet weekly or monthly, while others may only meet two or three times a year. A DM can also run a single adventure otherwise unconnected with a campaign or game world. In this latter case there is no connected plot, and the players can choose to play different characters in each session. The game session is typically known as an "adventure." It can be metaphorically described as an act within a stage play, where the players are the lead actors. In this analogy, the DM provides the stage, the scenery, and the basic plot on which the improvisational script is built, as well as all the bit parts and supporting characters. Typically, each player generates a fictional player character (PC) to play within the adventure.

Lee's wife Cher: A series of adventures generally compose a campaign, and the player's characters will often remain as elements of the continuing story arc unless they meet an unfortunate demise. Using the stage play analogy, a campaign would comprise all acts of said play. While each adventure may have its own story arc, they are usually parts of the larger story arc of the campaign. The DM strings individual adventures into this campaign, in which the same PCs fight many different monsters and a few recurring villains; the PCs gain treasure, reputation and power as they go. Such campaigns can last for years or decades, earning a great deal of loyalty from their players. Also, there can be a common theme (e. g., find the Sword of Light) to a number of adventures that may in time become a campaign of sorts.

Misty: Beyond the campaign is the "game world". This vast construct is typical of many fantasy novels, such as J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth or Robert E. Howard's Conan saga. DMs may choose to run a game based on a published game world, with the maps and history already in place; such game worlds often have pre-written adventures. Alternately, the DM may build their own world and create their own adventures.

Cher: Wow, that's a lot to take in.

Ed: I know but you'll get used to it.

Al: So What was the story so far?

Seth: Well we left off where King Lee shacked up two old men that used to be slaves of a vampire, a dog man…

Cher: Thank you, Seth.

Then she stared down Craig. Cher, Ed, Al, and Envy stared at Misty.

Misty: Ya had to be there.

Craig: I know you're keeping a demon dog, you know he's a demon dog, you and your horse is keeping to many damn secrets!

Lee's Wife Cher: It's not my fault my horse doesn't like you, you always blame Dr. Spock and Sir Didymus!

Ed: Dr. Spock?! Sir Didymus?!

Misty: Yeah, when ya guys where gone…. Uh….. we had a horse that favored Cher and then we found or dog creacher, and favored Cher because my uncle tried to kill him like almost all the time.

Craig: It's not my fault my charter doesn't trust that demon dog!

The back ground was filled with buzzing arguments.

Seth: We have to name you character get you stats, skills, feats, languages, weapons, social level.

Misty: Well I can help you with your character like I have a character named Asmelalda that's a were wolf ½ vistanie gypsy. And Jasmine is a human fighter, she's a mayor that is apparently has claws and is pregnant.

Envy gave a nervous laugh. Then Craig looked into his eyes.

Cher: Well what races are there?

D: Well, there's a human, Halfling, gnome, half- orc, dwarf, half elf, elf.

Cher: Then what about classes?

Al: Well there's Barbarian's, bard, cleric, druid, fighter, monk, paladin, ranger, rouge, sorcerers, and Wizards.

Cher: I'll be an elf/druid.

Misty: Cool, I have a druid but I rarely play her.

Cher: Why?

Misty: I don't know, hey you can play her for me.

Cher: Really?

Misty: Sure.

Seth: Ok, Cher since this is your first you need 20 sided die, 1 6 sided die, 1 4 sided die. Ok we started off at Lee's broken down farm house, then one day a guy comes and offers a job for you to go on a job.

Misty: To where?

Seth: Well to the forest. You guys have to investigate for Vampires. Do you guy take the job?

In the game world

They all got to the forest.

Misty/ Jasmine: Alright men we're going to the cross roads to the old guys shacks.

Ed/ Edgardo: Why?

Envy/ Author: To investigate information on the vampires.

Ed/ Edgardo: Let's go!

Drake/ Drako: Yeah, let's wrestle up some vampires! Whoot!

Al/Leon: Is he always like that?

Misty/ Asmeralda: Yes- yes he is.

Misty/ Jasmine: Well no mater let's go find that vampire!

Seth voice: So you charge up the mountain. You guys come across a cesium on each side. There's the 2 old guys house's.

Drake/ Domo: Let's jump through the windows!  
>Seth's voice: No Drake!<p>

Drake/ Domo: Ah, Why?!

Seth voice: Because we want to get going into the story. Alright you came to the old guy's shack, what do you do?

Al/ Leon: We go in.

Seth voice: You go into the old guy's shack? Ok what do you guys do?

Misty: Well I want…..

Drake/ Drako: Well I want to ram sack the place!

Out of game world

Then Misty got upset. Seth looked at Misty, and know.

Seth: Misty what did you want to do, before you got interrupted by Drake!

Misty just look down.

Envy: Come on Misty what did ya want ta do?

Misty: Well I want to detect magic, I want ta see if the vampire left anything magical.

Drake: What that's stupidest thing I've ever heard.

Seth and D looked at Drake with disappointment.

Back to game world

Seth Voice: So you detect magic, Alright you find 2 magic potions, a ring, a charm, and a stake that's magic.

Drake/ Domo: I call dibs on the stake!

Seth's voice: I think since Misty came up the idea, Misty should get the stake.

Envy: Here, Here!

Drake was disappointed.

Drake: Your started get on my last nerve you bastard!

Envy: It's not my fault that you rudely interrupt people!

The buzzing of arguments continue, Misty felt proud.

Al/ Leon: Let's go!

Ed/ Edgardo: Normally I'm the pushy one.

Al/ Leon: Yeah but that's in your past life, but in this present life I can be not myself in this world.

Misty/ Jasmine: That's true we are normally not ourselves in D&D. Like normally me and Asmeralda is this nervous none confident girl.

Al/ Leon: And I'm not that pushy, I'm typically a nice person.

Seth's voice: You guys come to a place of the other side the mountain, it's a place of worship, do you check it out?

All 20 shook their head.

Seth voice: Ok you find a pedestal, what do you do?

Misty/ Jasmine: I look behind it.

Seth's voice: Alright you find a leaver that opens up a underground ding, ding dungeon. You go into the dungeon and Dr. Spock and Sir Didamus goes crazy.

Lee's wife Cher/Rubby: Oh, what's the matter Dr. Spock and Sir Didamus?

Seth/ Sir Didamus: I smell evil down there!

Craig/ guy that hates demons: Oh, so you're not smelling yourself?

Cher/ Rubby: Craig if ya don't stop picking on sir Didamus I'll personally hurt or kill your character off, right Seth.

Lee/ King Lee: You might want to agree with her man.

Seth/ Sir Didamus : Don't get me into your petty little arguments! And no I was talking about that super natural thing in that dungeon.

Misty/ Jasmine: Ok, guys let's go in!

Seth voice: Ok so you come to a hall with two more halls one on the left and one on the right.

Lee/ king Lee: We take a right.

Seth's voice: There's another fork.

Lee/ king Lee: We do the same.

Seth: You come across a doo, do you guys go in?

Misty/ Jasmine: Yes!

Seth's voice: Ok you go into a dark room and you hear sound of growling and squeaking. The growling came from 3 owl bears and the squeaking came from the Dire rats, and bats.

Misty/ Asmeralda: Guys get out of the way! I'm going to fireball this room!

Then a lot of fireballs came forth and killed all of the owl bears, Dire rats, and Dire bats.

Envy/ Author: Nice one Asmeralda, say do you like guys in armor?

Misty/ Asmeralda: I think I prefer guys with less armor if you know what I mean.

Drake/ Domo: Like me I have no armor because I'm a monk!

Misty/ Asmeralda: No, and the reason for that is that you're poor as Hell!

Drake/ Domo: Hey!

Misty/ Asmeralda: And monks are not mah type.

Envy/ Author: But I still have a chance right?

Misty/ Asmeralda: Um…

Envy: Well I can take off my armor and…..

Craig/ princely guy: I thought you know what I mean.

Envy/ Author: …

Misty/ Asmeralda: It was a lovely offer but like I told Domo Rouges, and monks are not mah types, I'm more into wizards and spell casters.

It cuts him in his pride.

Seth's voice: Ok in the room there's a coffin do you want to do?

Misty/ Jasmine: I want to put the stake in him!

Seth voice: So you put stake in him, he wakes up and he screams " You think only a stake is going to finish me off? Ho,ha, you need….

Jasmine poled out the magical amulet.

Misty/ Jasmine: You mean this?!

Once he saw it he burst into flames.

Seth's voice: Ok you come out of the dungeon, you hear crashing of trees and loud buzzing. You see in the distance 3 bummbles and 3 giant bees are coming towards you.

Misty/ Jasmine: Alright men when we fight we fight for honor, change!

Asmeralda used fire balls and magic missiles, Jasmine used an axe, Edgardo used a sword, Leon used a sword, Drako and Domo used their swords and dropped 2 bummbles and 2 bees, then Domo jumped on a bee and flew towards the bumble, the bumble smacked him good. He fell 20 feet the died. Then he raised his hand.

Drake/ Domo: Asmealda please help me!

Misty/ Asmeralda: Ok, ok let me kill this bumble first! I'm going to fireball it!

After a ton of fire balling, they finally beat the bumble and made it home.

End of game

After 6 hours of playing D&D they left for home.

Envy: Were you serous about the armor thing?

Misty: Well my character is, but you almost got us caught.

Envy: Well we got to tell them some time, I mean we're almost boyfriend and girlfriend, right?

Ten minutes earlier Lennie came out the middle of the road where ironically there's a vet hospital is.

Lennie: I can't believe that lady with that rifle and started ta shoot, I almost got kilt. Well at least I'm not dead yet.

Then from out of now where a blue/ dirty van hit him. The van suddenly stopped. 5 minutes earlier Envy and Misty were talking, Misty didn't say anything. Then all sudden Al screamed: Raccoon! Then Ed stopped the van. Misty got out of the van and got near it.

Al: Misty what are doing?!

Misty: We can't leave that poor raccoon on the road!

Ed: What if it's got rabies? It's not coming in the van with us!

Misty bent down and picked him up.

Misty: Aw, poor little guy he still breathing, he's struggling to survive.

They looked at Ed's van.

Ed: That thing left a dent on my precious van! That going to be $200 worth of damages!

Misty: It's not his fault you ran him over.

Then Misty felt his paws near her boobs. She placed his paws back on her shoulder, he kept putting his paws near her boobs. Ed looked at her.

Ed: For one it is his fault for being out on the road, two it's not my fault for not seeing him and three How the Hell do you know it's a guy?!

Misty: A woman's intuition, plus a man always goes straight for the boobs no matter if he's consciousness or not…. But I also saw his hazel nuts.

Misty went straight to the vets witch is only 10 to 40 feet away. When she got there the vet was just to lock up.

Misty: No wait! I got an injured raccoon!

Then from out of nowhere a banana peel falls in front of Misty, who was carrying Lennie.

Misty: Banana peel?!

She slides and falls on top of Lennie.

The lady vet: Sorry we're closed come back Monday.

Misty: He's going to be dead by the time Monday comes around! Have a heart!

The lady vet looked at the half dead raccoon.

The lady vet: Well, I'll make you a deal if you come here tomorrow, even though we're closed he'll go free, for free but…..

then she grabbed Misty and put her against the wall. She put her mouth against her ear.

The lady vet: Oh, you're not going to get that easy off, oh no….. you're going to take a dirty picture for me.

The lady vet: I could dream of ways to see you

I could close my eyes to dream

I could fantasize about you

Tell the world what I believe

But whenever I'm not with you

It's so hard for me to see

I need to see a picture of you

A special picture just for me, yeah

So take a dirty picture for me

Take a dirty picture

Just take a dirty picture for me

Take a dirty picture

Just send the dirty picture to me

Send the dirty picture

Just send the dirty picture to me

Send the dirty picture

Snap.

Snap, uh

Snap

Snap

Click, click... snap

Misty got nervous

Misty: why are you gay?

The lady vet: Please don't judge, but yeah I am.

Misty: I'll only do it if… it will save his life.

So Misty took the picture. After 2 to 3 pictures Misty gave the vet the raccoon, so Misty went back to the van.

Ed: So, what the Hell possessed you to pick up a wild Fucking animal?!

Misty looks down.

Misty: Because he reminds me of someone that I use to know, but it was such a long time ago.

Then they left.

Chapter 6

New friends, old enemies, big fight!

Sunday

It was Sunday and Misty got call from a suspicious number.

Misty looked at it.

Misty: Man, this Bastard won't get it, he called all mouth long I'm about to ether flush my phone in the toilet or feed my phone to Bender.

The phone rang. Misty finally answered.

Misty:….Hello?

Misty heard heavy breathing.

Misty:…. Uh, hello?

Heavy breathing continues.

Misty: Listen buddy you better speak, or I'll call the cops!

A male's voice: H-hey – I- Is- Is- this M-M-Misty?

Misty: Who's this?

The male: D- Don't you r-remember M-Misty, I-I'm t-the b-boy f-from a-a crossed t-the s-street.

Misty thought about it.

Misty: Brandon? Brandon Cruz? Hey, long time no talk! So how are you and your family?

Brandon Cruz: F-fine but I-I was wondering if you'll meet me at t-the G-Great Lakes mall?

Misty: Well what time?

Brandon: Well I was wondering around like 5:00.

Misty: Sure, I'll be there.

Then he hung up the phone. Misty just remembered she had to visit that raccoon she saved. She got ready and went to the vet. She called Ed so he can pick her up. After 15 minutes later Ed came at the door.

Ed: So, are you ready to see your fuzzy little boyfriend?

Misty: Oh, yes Ed I'm so cheating on Envy with a woodland creature!

Then they went to the vet. They went inside and the vet was seating in her chair.

The lady vet: Ah, there's my dirty girl!

Ed looked at Misty and started to giggle.

Ed: I knew you were gay the moment I saw you.

Misty: I'm not gay, I how ever took that dirty picture to help that poor raccoon.

Ed did a face palm.

Ed: So, you exploited yourself for an animal, not just any animal, but an raccoon "Thieves of the forest!"

Misty: What, I love animals! So how is he Doc?

The lady vet: Well, he woke up this morning terrified.

Misty: Can I see him?

The lady vet: You know you are a bold girl, I like that!... but can you tame a wild animal?

The lady vet took her to where raccoon was held captive he was locked up in a cage in a dark room. Misty looked into his big beautiful blue eyes, misty could tell he was a soft, gentile soul and doesn't want to be a thief. She bent down to eye level. She held out her pointer finger by him.

The raccoon kept his eye locked on Misty.

Misty: It's ok, everything would be fine.

He came up to Misty, and was sniffing her.

_She smells familiar… wait is she my angel?_

He kept on sniffing her.

_She is! She is my angel!_

He looked back into her eyes, he touched her finger and licked it.

Ed: Cool, he's gentile!

Then Ed stick his finger in the cage. The raccoon bite him.

Ed: Oww, what the Fuck the son-of- a bitch bite me!

He kicked the table the raccoon jumped.

The lady vet: Well it's a good thing we cheeked him for rabies.

Ed: AND?!

The lady vet: And he came out clean, it was weird because normally we get raccoon with rabies.

Misty: Since he doesn't have rabies can I hold him?

The lady vet: Well if he wants to come out, sure.

Then Misty puts the cage on the examining table. Misty unlocked the cage door. The raccoon came out only half way out, then he went back in. Misty looked into his eyes.

Misty: I promise I won't hurt you, oh and Ed, my friend he won't hurt you either.

Then he came out fully.

Misty: That's it. Good boy.

He came to Misty straight away.

Misty: Hey, I was wondering can you have a pet raccoon?

Lennie looks up at Misty with a surprise look.

The lady vet: Well I don't know I think you need permission from your land lords and a permit, that's just a guess.

Misty: Oh, well I don't have the time or money for that.

She was petting the raccoon.

Ed: Should we get going?

Then Misty got up and gave the raccoon back to the vet. The vet put him back into the cage. He looked so miserable.

The lady vet: Do you want to take home?

Misty: Sure!

Ed: I thought you said you didn't have the time or money?

Misty: She means to take him back to the forest Ed.

Ed: Hell no! uh-ah no way!

Misty: Oh, come on Ed have a heart, you did hit him with your van.

Ed: How long are you going to antagonize me for that?

Misty: Until you do the right thing.

Ed thought about it for a while.

Ed: Ok, Ok I kind of know a little place where he might be ok for a raccoon to live.

Misty grabbed the cage.

Misty and Ed: Thanks for your help!

And they left.

The night Lennie got hit

George lost Lennie.

_Damn it Lennie!_

Then he stopped.

_Wait it wasn't Lennie's fault, it was that stupid dame! If she didn't stop me from following Lennie, I've would have been there for him._

Then a dirty van, he finds Lennie to warn him about the van.

George: Lennie!

Lennie turns around.

Lennie: George?

He got hit by the van. George rushed up to him and shook him.

George: Lennie! Lennie! Lennie!

Then the door opened up and a woman picked up Lennie.

George: No that filthy human got Lennie.

George was trying to grab her but it was too late. Back to Sunday they drove for 15 minutes into the forest. They found a perfect spot and let the raccoon go. He got out of the cage and ran next to a nearby tree. Misty watched him, he stopped and he looked back at Misty, she smiled and left.

Ed dropped her off at the mall where she was looking for Brandon. She sat down by a man that looks like he could be in his 20's, with black hair and a mustache. After 20 minutes of waiting.

Misty and the guy: Man I got stood up!

Misty: You were waiting for someone?

The guy: Yeah someone I use to know is coming.

Misty: I know this isn't my business but what if you call her?

The guy: That's a good idea!

So he pulls out his phone. After he typed in the number, Misty's phone went off. She answers it.

Misty: Hello?

After she says hello both phones went crazy. She looks at him.

Misty: You're Brandon?! You don't look like Brandon.

Then Brandon did a double take on Misty, he got a nose bleed.

Brandon: A-And y-you don't look like M-Misty, y-you look m-more s-sexier then I remember.

Misty: Well I'll take that as a complement…..so, you said your family was doing fine?

Brandon: Well yes my Grandma is doing better after my Grandpa past…

Misty: Oh your Grandpa past?!...I'm soooo sorry!

Misty tear up a bit.

Brandon: Why are you tearing up?

Misty: Oh you knew my dad, right?

_Yeah that big scary Hitler gorilla?_

Brandon: Yeah?

Misty: He died 5 years back, and my cousin died 2 years back.

Brandon: Oh, I – I'm s-so s-sorry, how old were they?

Misty: They were both 31 when they died, but my dad would have been 35 and my cousin would been 33.

Brandon: Hey, do you wanna go eat?

Misty looks down.

Misty: Sorry but I don't have any money.

Brandon: That's ok, I'll pay.

Misty gave him a weird look.

Brandon giggled and smirked.

Brandon: What?

Misty: Ok what do ya want, because if it's sex I can't give you sex.

Brandon blushed and got and got a massive nose bleed. Brandon coverd his nose.

Brandon: No, I didn't mean for you to have sex with me…..

He mumbled:

Although it would be nice….

Misty heard it.

Misty: What?!

Brandon: Oh, nothing.

Back in Japan Wrath was getting ready for summer just to start.

Wrath: I can't wait for summer to start!

See what I mean?

Wrath: Who are you?

Me: Just the narrator/ author, just ignore me.

Wrath: Ok?

He was lying on his bed looking up at his ceiling. He was wondering how Envy and his new girlfriend. Wrath got out a pad and pen and wrote a letter.

_**Dear Env**_**y, **

**How was your stay at your girlfriends house? So what is she like other than fun sized, her hair color and whatever you said before. Give me more!**

Then he closed the envelope and put it in the mail box. It was 7:30 back at Lake Orion. Brandon dropped off Misty by her door. Envy looked outside Misty's window.

Misty: I had a great time with you tonight.

Misty tries to go into the house and Brandon tries to leave. Somehow Misty's scarf got caught on his arm and they both swung around and it looks like they both grabbed each other and kissed. Envy turns away disgusted that Misty would cheat on him. He goes down stairs and waited for her to come in. Misty pushed Brandon off of her.

Misty: I have a boyfriend! "Smack!"

Envy was coming down the stairs.

Envy: Maybe it was just a mistake, just like you and Red tank top guy.

Then Misty comes in.

Envy: YOU SLUT!

Misty: Oh, I'm the Slut?!

Misty: So who was that guy and why did he had his tongue down your throat?!

Misty: Did you see me smack him then?!

The Misty saw a red tank top.

Misty: Well what's this?

Misty holds a red tank top.

Envy: Oh, that? That's yours.

Misty: Oh, sure and it goes perfectly with my red leather boxers!

Envy: So how was that kiss?

Misty: I- I didn't want it.

Envy: Oh, don't give me that, some part of you wanted him. Come on just say it!

Misty: Fine, I'm not going to lie anymore, considering he came from a nice back ground, …..and a small part of me thought…. That maybe I wanted that once- a very small part.

Envy: Why did you invite him here?

Misty: I didn't invite him, he offered me a ride home.

Envy: No, I mean how did he know where you're going to be?

Misty: Oh, well, may,be it was magic. No, Peter must be a warlock.

Misty was still holding up the red tank top.

Misty: So, are you going to explain this discussing tank top?

Envy: Okay. I met a man at a bar. Nothing happened.

Misty: You picked up a total stranger at a bar...brought him back to my mother's house...and took off his disgusting red tank.

Envy: Nothing happened. I swear.

Misty:No, no, no. The tank top just jumped off his bare naked chests.

Envy: Misty-

Misty: You sit there and make me feel guilty for a kiss-A kiss that I didn´t even want in the first place.

Envy: Don´t tell me you didn´t want it. You wanted it! I could see from the your bed room window!

Then Misty found an 5 pound ashtray she made in class. She threw it and it broke when it hit the floor. Misty snapped back into reality and went to his aid.

Misty: Are you ok?! I´m sooo sorry! Oh, my God!

Envy: Oww, Son of a bitch! My skull is on fire! God it feels like Hell!

Then a knock came at the door.

Misty:-Just- No, go away!

The door opened up a little, then he fully stand in the door way.

Brandon: Listen, I´m leaving. Last chance.

Envy: Hello, guy I haven't meet before. So glad you could join us. Welcome to the town house from hell, shitheel!

Misty: What are you doing, Envy?

Envy: I think it´s time for me and this guy and I to tango!

Brandon: Who the Fuck is this guy?!

Misty: My boyfriend.

Brandon: He lives with you?!

Misty: Envy, you're acting like a crazy person!

Brandon: See! You have no future with this lunatic!

Misty: Shut up, Brandon!

Envy: Maybe it´s because I just got hit in the head with a 10 -pound ashtray!

The he shrugs.

Brandon: I gotta warn you. I studied karate with a Chinese grand master.

Envy: Yeah? Well, I hope he showed how to pull a baseball bat outta your ass!

Misty: Envy, put the bat down.

Misty: I'm sorry, but he's been with me 7 months.

Brandon: But I've been with you 2 years!

Misty: Sorry we never officially dated.

Then Misty started shut the door, then Brandon blocked the door with his foot.

Brandon: No, I won't let you go! I was a fool to let you go!

Misty: It's too late Brandon.

The Envy came out to chase Brandon. Brandon ran to his car. One of Misty's neighbors called the police.

Neighbor: Polizia! Polizia!

Envy: I never even seen you be for And you still have the nerve...to show up on our house... and try to have sex- Whoa! - With my girlfriend! - Run, you coward! You stay away from my girlfriend!

Then Envy threw the bat and hit a cop car, and broke a window. The cop took Envy.

Misty: Wait. Wait. Stop that's my boyfriend! Please.

Then Misty, Ed(Amy), and Misty's mom picked Envy up from jail.

Ed(Amy): How the Hell did you get yourself in jail?

Envy: I got into a fight with your sister's Ex.

Ed(Amy): Misty never had a boyfriend.

Misty: You don't remember Brandon?

Ed(Amy): Oh, you mean that loser?! Yeah he had a thing for you but you was too lazy to go outside, and play.

Envy: Play what?

Misty: It wasn't sexual, or anything. Like you know childhood games, like playing hide and go seek, or on time we were looking for Dino bones in his back yard.

Ed(Amy): Dino bones what are you two?

Misty: No, I'd thought it would have been fun, but Brandon got into trouble.

The cop came to unlock the jail cell door.

The cop: You made bail and the cost is 500 for bail, and another 300 for the window you just broke.

Misty gave him 800 dollars.

Misty: So, we had to pay 800 dollars.

Envy: How do you sleep at night?!

The cop: Very well thank you.

Then Envy got out of jail. After they got home Misty went to her room, and left Envy alone.

Monday

It was Monday and Envy wasn't speaking with Misty. Even at lunch was a none talking match, or the battle of wits.

Envy: Ed ask Misty why Brandon was at mall with her.

Ed: Why was your ex at the mall with you?

Misty: He called me up all month long, I didn't recognize the number so I never answered it.

Envy: Ed ask Misty if she wanted that kiss.  
>Ed: Envy this is getting ridiculous.<p>

Then he pointed over to Misty and his hands went "Scoot, scoot!"

Ed: Misty did you wanted that kiss?

Al looked up.

Misty: No he forced himself on to me! Although I felt a slight tug on my scarf.

Envy: So you didn't want that kiss?

Misty: No, Envy in fact I wanted to kiss you more then I wanted to kiss Brandon. But the jokes on him because if I had aids, it would get him.

Al: Envy that proves she loves you!

They all laughed. After lunch Misty meet up with Cici and Alex.

Cici: Hey, Pej we need to talk, you think you're so cleaver with your yellow self. I mean making my brother paying for child support for a thing that's not even his.

Misty went on the stair cases and stopped.

Misty: He raped me, he's the monster.

Cici: Well it wasn't just him that raped you, it was also his four friends as well.

Misty was speechless. Misty was blinded by fury. Misty grabbed Alex by the collar.

Misty: Tell me ya sick son of a Bitch who are they?!

Misty shook him a bit. Alex looked up with a coy smile.

Alex: I'm not going tell you shit about my homies.

Al: Homies? When you say homies, you sound like a complete retard!

Alex: So, you think you're bad bro? Ha, you probably don't know what bad is!

Then Al was the next to lose it and grabbed Alex.

Al: So, you think it's fun to play with an innocent life? And when mean that, I mean Misty and the baby, Misty didn't do anything to you!

Alex: No, I just know she's bad news.

Misty was just sick and tired of fighting retards, she stepped down to the staircase, she turns around.

Misty: And further more….

From out of nowhere a banana peel dropped by Cici the deviant. Misty was on the tenth step same as the banana peel and she fell and caught herself.

Mini story #1

Gypsy's origin, Gypsy's mom is a worrier?

Gypsy: Hey Tamaki remember in Episode one, almost the very end we had that flash back about you and me?

Tamaki: You mean when we were at the movies and you fought off those nasty crows? I loved that scene!

Gypsy: Well yes, and no, I mean when we first meet.

Tamaki: Oh, but of course that's when I meet my wonderful companion, you!

Gypsy: Right well I wanted to tell the readers why we didn't put this one tinnie Winnie little part of the story in. I was a little bit upset. When they said they didn't have room left because it was already long, and had to cut some parts out like this one and two others, and probably much more….. so sit back and relax and maybe something would come up.

Then the light went out and the movie screen went down. It counted down: 5, 4, 3,2,1. The screen played. It showed a car driving at a top speed of 60 mlph, he threw a black trash bag out the window. The bag wiggled and out came a pregnant cat. She started limping on the icy, cold snow. She half beaten and bloody, her half dead body broken trying to find a place to have last litter. Then she collapse by a lake by a farm where herds of sheep, pigs, cows, and dogs roomed, a rooster crowed to greet the dawn.

_I need to make it somewhere, anywhere and then after I give birth I'll visit that lake and end it. End my pain, end my suffering. Thought the female cat._

Then she picked up her legs and walked to the barn door and collapsed. She scratched weakly at the door.

The female cat: Please let me in!

She said in weak voice. Then there came a voice from the barn.

Male voice: Go away No Solicitors!

Female voice: But Bingo she's sounds like she's weak, and plus it's really, really cold.

Bingo: No, I need a good explanation Jewel.

Voice 3 female: Mooohh come on Bingo, that's so unfair to make her wait outside in the cold for an explanation!

Male voice 4: Bessie's right, it's unlike you!

Bingo: That's beside the point! We don't even know her!

The female cat: You want an explanation, fine I'll give you a Fucking explanation! I'm Fucking cold, I'm Fucking tired, I was Fucking beaten to death, my master and my mate was total assholes, and I'm Fucking giving birth here!

There was whispering in the barn.

Jewel: Well, what are we going to do Bingo?!

Bingo: I don't know,… Fine she can stay but she better not be a cat!

Jewel: I'll be laughing if she is a cat.

Bingo: What was that?!

Jewel: Nothing, nothing.

Then they heard a thonk behind the door. They turned to each other and opened the door.

Jewel and Bessie: (Gasp) Oh my God!

Bingo: She's a Fucking cat!

Jewel: Is that all you care about?!

Bingo: Yes!

Jewel: Well you're so heartless!

Then Jewel went out to help the cat in. She put her in the warmest part barn.

Jewel: This is the warmest part of the barn.

The female cat: So, you saved me and my litter, as for that I thank you.

Jewel: Oh, no problem we're all family here.

Then Jewel lead the cat into the barn.

Jewel: So where did you come from sugar?

The female cat: I came from the back end of Detroit, where it's every cat's nightmare, I hate kids in Detroit. They ether shoot, put bags of sand on our feet, or torcher us.

Then she felt pains

Mini story #2

Operation baby killer, Cici the deviant?

Mini story #3

Mistletoe oh no!

Deleted scene #1

Misty's nightmare

Misty was in the middle of nowhere by herself. Then a black cat crossed her path, she kept on walking. Then a flock of crows turned into a flock of ravens that were chanting "Never more!" then the ground shook violently and the earth opened up and a 50 foot red and black snake with ram horns, slowly came up from the ground. It opened its mouth and said

The snake: Amodiosss come with Amodiosss and I'll show you your eternity!

Then he open his mouth to showed two poisonous fangs. He gobbled her up without poisoning her she was falling forever she saw fire all around her, then an orange came flying towards her it stopped and spun around and showed it's ugly little face. It had Hitler's mustache and a Austrian accent.

Misty: Oh, my god you're, your….

The orange: Zhat iz correct! I am an orange, and I'm Aldof Hitler the mozt naztyezt guy ever zince Jack the ripper and Don Alcapone! Hey have you heard thiz joke? Uh hum… kock, knock….

Misty: who's there?

The orange: Banana. Knock, knock.

Misty: Who the fuck's there?!

The orange: Banana. Knock, knock.

Misty: This is getting fucking annoying.

The orange: Orange you glad I didn't say Banana? Ha ha ha!

Misty: OH GOD I'M IN HELL!

Then without a doubt a white wolf with a green hair saved her.

The Kinder sprit Vol 2

Follow your heart or a white rabbit

Chapter 7

Misty in wonderland, where the Fuck is Alice?!

Chapter 8

The bar with sticky chairs, and banana peels?

Chapter 9

Misty goes to the beach, there's a way out of this dream?

Chapter 10

Misty the giant, the potion does what?!

Chapter 11

The battle agents the bloody red Queen, the bandersnatch is an ally?

Chapter 12

Misty finally out of wonder land, how to save a life?

Mini story #4

Tamaki's origin

Mini story #5

George and Lennie origin

Mini story #6

The Rooster and the dog

Kinder sprit vol. 3

Some lessons are supposed to be learned, but others lessons you to experience it

Chapter 13

Cancer hurts, the final lesson, you're going to learn today… yeah right

Chapter 14

We're going to the zoo to see a kangaroo, there's trouble with the talent show?

Chapter 15

Summer's about to begin, who wants to do homework over the summer? You kidding me?...

Chapter 16

Even a scary dare can't cool down the summer heat, the Raven's in the nest

Chapter 17

Oh Canada, Vacation All I ever wanted, Vacation Had to get away, Vacation Meant to be spent alone?

Chapter 18

This is my last night, so tonight I'm loving you

Mini story # 7

Mini story# 8

Mini story #9

Kinder sprit vol.4

Lost your soul your life is meaningless

Chapter 19

Finish your homework before the new semester! Envy's really gone?

Chapter 20

Life without you, life has no meaning so why can't I die?

Chapter 21

The new exchange student, E.t.'s coming here?

Chapter 22

Home coming nightmare, The battle for being known, I was born this why!

Chapter 23

The story of mice and men, the raccoons names is George, and Lennie?! The mysterious Silent Sam

Chapter 24

It's the season for football, it's my time to drive?!

Chapter 25

Misty's Tree house of horror Heebie-Jeebie hullabaloo, there's a dog fight with the presidents? When is Thanks giving?

Chapter 26

It's my 18th birthday, God I'm getting old!

Mini story # 10

Mini story # 11

Mini story #12

Kinder spirit vol. 5

Tis the season to be jolly, peace and love, and good will towards all man

Chapter 26

My Grandma's 68 birthday, with age comes great wisdom?

Chapter 27

I'll leave home for Christmas, it's the of the world because Siddnie is moving, feeling homesick on new year's eve, the year of Hatori the dragon

Chapter 28

New place, same bullies, the year of Ayamie the Snake

Chapter 29

New Exchange students, old friends

Chapter 30

Misty becomes popular, Lust the sansei

Chapter 31

The spring festival, a festival of hope,

and cherry blossoms!

Mini story # 13

Mini story #14

Mini story#15

Kinder spirit. Vol.6

Spring brings hope, and new beginnings

Chapter 32

The guardians are real, don't race a rabbit mate!

Chapter 33

The Senior Prom, Star search on America's got talent

Chapter 34

The Prey, the predator, and the photographer

Chapter 35

Bender Dimitri Rodriguez Hatchi the photo king?

Chapter 36

the concert on America's got talent Misty the star?

Chapter 37

Misty and Envy's mysterious call, your joining the Armey?

The kinder sprit vol. 7

We are Armey strong, but the president is the ultimate human shield?

Chapter 38

The last day of school, Graduation for the service?

Chapter 39

Revolution, the state's is running America?

Chapter 40

Envy's first day of Armey training, use a full metal jacket?

Chapter 41

Wrath the solder boy, Misty the strong?

Chapter 42

My squirrely valentine

Curse of the hunted locker pod, the raccoons rule the locker 244?

Cures of the wolf at sun rise

Happy Halloweener

Thank heaven it's thanksgivin'!

Phyico

Mystery and secret of the ooze

The flying squirrel

The invisibility cloak

Gecko gloves


	2. Chapter 2

End of story one. If you wish to continue, please read story two. (If you do then in my opinoin you have good taste in stories.)

Mini story #1

Gypsy's origin, Gypsy's mom is a worrier?

At Ed and Al's house, Gypsy was skimming through the closet and found a big box that says: _**Don't ever open!**_

She opened the box and found home movies.

Gypsy's origin

Cool that's me, I wonder what origin means?

Operation baby killer, Cici the deviant

Mistletoe oh no!

_cool I'll show Tamaki!_

She found Tamaki in the living room eating a bone.

Tamaki: Hi my little Rouge, wha-cha up to?

Gypsy: Hey Tamaki remember in Episode one, almost the very end we had that flash back about you and me?

Tamaki: You mean when we were at the movies and you fought off those nasty crows? I loved that scene!

Gypsy: Well yes, and no, I mean when we first met.

Tamaki: Oh, but of course that's when I met my wonderful companion, you!

Gypsy: Right well I wanted to tell the readers why we didn't put this one tinnie Winnie little part of the story in. I was a little bit upset. When they said they didn't have room left because it was already long, and had to cut some parts out like this one and two others, and probably much more….. so sit back and relax and maybe something would come up.

Then the light went out and the movie screen went down. It counted down: 5, 4, 3,2,1. The screen played. It showed a car driving at a top speed of 60 mlph, he threw a black trash bag out the window. The bag wiggled and out came a pregnant cat. She started limping on the icy, cold snow. She'd been half beaten and bloody, her half dead body broken trying to find a place to have last litter. Then she collapse near a lake that was close to a farm where herds of sheep, pigs, cows, and dogs roomed, a rooster crowed to greet the dawn.

I look like her. Thought Gypsy.

_I need to make it somewhere, anywhere and then after I give birth I'll visit that lake and end it. End my pain, end my suffering. Thought the female cat._

Then she picked up her legs and walked to the barn door and collapsed. She scratched weakly at the door.

The female cat: Please let me in!

She said in weak voice. Then there came a voice from the barn.

Male voice: Go away No Solicitors!

Female voice: But Bingo she's sounds like she's weak, and plus it's really, really cold.

Bingo: No, I need a good explanation Jewel.

"_Bingo? Jewel? That sounds like my Parents!" _Thought Tamaki.

Voice 3 female: Mooohh come on Bingo, that's so unfair to make her wait outside in the cold for an explanation!

Male voice 4: Bessie's right, it's unlike you!

Bingo: That's beside the point Aztec! We don't even know her!

The female cat: You want an explanation, fine I'll give you a Fucking explanation! I'm Fucking cold, I'm Fucking tired, I was Fucking beaten to death, my master and my mate were total assholes, and I'm Fucking giving birth here!

There was whispering in the barn.

Jewel: Well, what are we going to do Bingo?!

Bingo: I don't know,… Fine she can stay but she better not be a cat!

Jewel: I'll be laughing if she is a cat.

Bingo: What was that?!

Jewel: Nothing, nothing.

Then they heard a thonk behind the door. They turned to each other and opened the door.

Jewel and Bessie: (Gasp) Oh my God!

Bingo: She's a Fucking cat!

Jewel: Is that all you care about?!

Bingo: Yes!

Jewel: Well you're so heartless!

Then Jewel went out to help the cat in. She put her in the warmest part barn.

Jewel: This is the warmest part of the barn.

The female cat: So, you saved me and my litter, as for that I thank you.

Jewel: Oh, no problem we're all family here.

Jewel: So where did you come from and what is your name sugar?

The female cat: I came from the back end of Detroit, where it's every cat's nightmare, I hate kids in Detroit. They ether shoot, put bags of sand on our feet, or torcher us. My name Stella.

Then she felt pains in her stomach.

Jewel: Stella!

Stella: It's ok, I've given birth before, I felt this pain before.

Jewel: I know, I've been through it too, I guess it's been awhile…..

Stella: Can I ask you something, I'm dying and I want my babies to be safe, can you raise them for me?

Jewel: oh, hun that's asking too much and….

Bingo, Bessie, and Aztec listen to the Whole conversation.

Bingo: And the answer is No!

Jewel: Bingo!

Bingo: Listen Cat, we don't know you, and we don't raise cats!

Stella: Please, I'm dying you bastard, if I die and my children aren't safe I'm coming after you.

Bessie: Ya go girl!

Aztec: Wow, she put you in your place!

Bingo thought about for a second.

Bingo: Fine, but don't blame us if they turn out, like they're confused on what they are…. Cats!

Stella: Fine…. Just promise me they'll be safe.

Bingo: Fine!

She gave Birth to 5 Kittens, 3 female, and 2 males. All 5 looked dead and broken. Stella looked at all of them and sobbed.

Stella: All that for nothing?! I can't fucking believe it! I should of killed myself when I had the chance.

Then one of them moved. It was a tiny orange kitten with a ragged ear. Stella smiled and sighed.

Stella: Well at lest you made it my little one at least I got to know you . But the sad thing you won't know me.

Then she licked her on the nose. She got up and hobbled out the barn.

Stella: Thanks once again my new friends for doing one last thing for me before my death, Aztec, Bingo, Jewel, and Bessie I bid you good day!

And she left to lake. The next day the farmer came out to his front porch, there was a trail of blood leading up to the barn door.

The farmer: What the HELL?!

He found a young kitten by Jewel, he thought it was weird that Jewel was nursing a stray, then he noticed the blood went back out and he followed the trail to the lake, and saw a body of the cat in the lake.

The Farmer: That poor girl, I don't understand what you went through, but whatever it was I hope you're at peace.

He looked across the lake and plans, the wind picked up and a piece of newspaper hits him in the face. It said Rochester pound needs kittens!

The farmer: So, this is what you want, ok after your kitten becomes 3 weeks I'll send her there.

After 3 weeks the farmer he took her to the Rochester and they took her in, he got over 300 for her. Then he saw two boy's coming out of the pound.

The man with the hat: Howdy Boys!

Ed and Al: Hi!

The man with the hat: Nice… uh weather we're haven'.

Ed and Al: Yeap.

They opened the door. And he left. The movie ended and they started the next.

Mini story #2

Operation baby killer, Cici the deviant?

Alex went to school and felt a thing for Misty. He was with his friend about Misty. Alex dropped of a letter by Misty's locker. He got to first hour where Misty, and her guard dog Envy was.

Alex: So, do you think I have a chance with her?

Chris: I don't know man, I heard some bad rumors about her!

Alex: Like what?

Chris was about say something, but he was rudely interrupted by John.

John: I heard she's a bisexual slut. She slept with so many Men and Women over several times.

Alex: Well what should I do?

Chris and John: I don't know man.

Then he got home. His sister was in the kitchen and stopped and looked at him.

Cici: Oh, what's wrong with you?

Alex: Do you remember a girl named Misty?

Cici: Yeah she's the girl that slept with a handful of those men and woman right? Why? You don't have a crush on her do you?

Alex: Well…

Cici: Oh, my God you do! My big advise to you don't ever hook up with her, promise me you won't! She hurt me!

Alex: How?!

Cici: When she got into a fight with my friend Imonie and Desiray, she threaten me and said I was next.

Alex: Well don't worry I won't date her, I promise.

Cici: Oh, Alex invite your friends over for tomorrows planning of destroying Misty's life!

The next day all of Alex's friend's came to his house to plan what torchers for Misty. Timmy wasn't listening to Cici or Alex. He was paying his attain to Alex's dog Nugent.

Timmy: Who's a good dog?!

Nugent was so happy to see Timmy. He loves playing with Timmy.

_Nugent: Man, Timmy is soooooo great!_

Alex: Alright we all know Misty right? So how are we going to ruin her life?

They gave off blank stares.

Cici: How should we do it, oh I know…..

Cici's plan

Cici: We'll go to the nearest voodoo priestess, and see what she has, then I want you to go to the prom with her.

They went to the Voodoo priestess. She was a heavy set African- American that was in the middle of sacrificing a chicken.

Timmy: Hey, why do you chop the head off of a chicken?

The Voodoo Priestess: For food, what do you guys want?

Alex: We want something that would teach someone a listen.

The Voodoo Priestess: Yeah, who?

Alex: This slut at school.

The Voodoo priestess: Well whatever's in the shop.

Alex was intrigued by this. Alex looked all around her shop.

Alex: A voodoo doll, voodoo charms, Ohh potions!

Alex pointed to the bottle in front of him.

Alex: What's that?

The Voodoo Priestess: Oh, that? That is the curse, but I should warn you…

Alex: Will it do the trick?!

The Voodoo Priestess: It will and more, but I should warn you the last person wanted to get back at his wife, he made a grave mistake…

Alex: I don't care, as long as it gets the job done.

The next day at school, ( this was before he sent the letter) he went to locker number 300 he thought it was Misty's, he played the oh my locker is stuck game with a janitor. He left the potion in the locker. After a few days he sees Misty happy and healthy. He went back to the priestess.

Alex: What the hell it didn't work!

The priestess: You have to give it to the next full moon.

The next full moon nothing happen to Misty, the next day rumors spread like wild fire saying someone went Missing and they found wolf fur near the town. Alex went home, and felt bad for the person he put " The Curse" on.

Alex: I can't believe I gave that potion to the wrong person! Well I better ask someone about where Misty's locker number is when I send that letter, and I need someone that takes pictures.

A week before Prom Misty was surprised by a camera guy staking her house. He took a picture of her half naked and plastered it on a bill board near the high school. Misty got in embarrassed.

Alex: Mission one completed.

Then Prom came, he took her on the dance floor. Then he offered a drink to Misty, she took it and drank it. Then she collapsed, he took her along with his 4 friends and have their way with her. After 2 weeks Alex and Cici got into a verbal fight with Misty. Then Cici got an idea, she recently bought a banana from the lunch line, she ate the banana and threw the banana peel on where Misty was going to be. Then Misty turned and fell.

Mini story #3

Mistletoe oh no!

it was December 24, 2011. And Misty and Envy was invited to Misty's Aunts Janda's house. Misty was really excited to see Her Aunt, Uncle, her two cousins, and most of her friend Jen, which was her Aunts friend.

Misty: Oh, Envy I can't wait for you to meet Jen!

Envy: Jen?

Misty: She's not really related to us, but she's a good friend.

Envy: So, what time does this thing start?

Misty: Tonight at 6:00. We need to get ready.

Envy: But it's only 3:00 p.m.

Misty: I know but it gives me time to bathe, get ready, and you need to help me with my hair and make-up.

Envy: Well, let's hop to it.

Misty went upstairs, before Misty got into the shower, she turned on the radio and was listening to last Christmas.

Misty: Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Misty was shampooing her hair.

Once bitten and twice shied

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me

Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Then Envy heard Misty singing, he was intrigued by her voice. He went up there and waited for her in her room.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Then Misty thought about the last person she ever loved. John her cousins friend. But the last she heard she had girlfriend a skinny girl, with big boobs, and total fake bleach blond hair.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

Then Misty thought about Josh, Cory, Brandon, John, Reed, Roy, Franky, Matt, Jake, Alex, and Brad. A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A girl on a cover but you tore her apart

Maybe this year

Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

She started to tear up.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas

And this year

It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day, you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Then Misty turned off the shower head, and got out. Then Misty came into her room to find Envy crying.

Misty: Sugar, what's wrong?

Envy: Your singing, that was beautiful, mommy how come you never told me you can sing?!

Misty didn't say anything as she sat down on her bed. Envy sat down behind her and started branding her hair. It took maybe an hour to get ready, Misty was wearing a blue dress with sparkly dress demands, and blue dress shoes, Envy wore a black tux with blue tie, black shoes, and nice cuflings, and he wore his hair back like a gentleman. They left at 5:00, when they got there Misty was talking to Jen. Envy went into the restroom.

Jen: So Misty, who's that handsome devil, you were with. He seems like he's from Asian Descendant.

Misty: He is, he came from Tokyo, Japan… He came to us by the exchange student program.

Jen: Oh, so is he your boyfriend?

Misty: Well…

Then Aunt Janda came into the room.

Aunt Janda: Ah, Misty the person I wanted to see, so the other day I got a call from a secrete admire, for you.

Misty: Who like Ted Bundy, Jeffry Dummer, of Henry lee lucus?

Aunt Janda: Oh, sure like I'll invite a rapist, or a person that likes dead things into my house.

Then Dave and Ronda show up.

Dave: Hey, Merry Christmas all you Guys and Ghouls!

Misty shows her Dave.

Aunt Janda: Well, ok… at least he's not a rapist.

Misty: Well, thank god!

Then Joel, Hannah, Steven, and Shane comes into the room, then Envy comes into the room.

Dave: Hey, I never saw you around here before, what's your name?

Envy: Envy, Envy Ray Hatochi.

Ronda: That's interesting, so are you named after a sin that what you are or…

Envy: Well my real name is…

Then the door opened up to let in a pale freckled figure in the door, it was Misty's worst nightmare. It was John, Misty's sixth crush. But she also is mad at him for breaking up with her through Face book, then blocked her on face book, and what really draw the line John got drunk and burned him in the shoulder.

Misty and Joel: Why the Fuck are you here?!

John: Oh, what you don't want me here, I'm so insulted. Especially from my Brother from anther mother, and my Girlfriend.

Envy looked at Misty, then Misty got pissed.

Meanwhile in Misty's wonder land at the insane asylum a weasel with one eye was rocking back and forth sucking his thumb. Then he thought about a plan that might finally get him out of the insane asylum.

The weasel: For 7 years I put up with this now!

As he thought.

The weasel: I must find a way out of here, before I'm going to speak in rhyme!

Then he went by the bars and hit his head. Then somehow he went through the bar and acknowledged he was out of that jail cell. He rushed out and caused some havoc, he found a computer. He signed onto a name of Buck Banister Wild. He opened up the profile of John and what he was to Misty.

Buck Wild: Well old chum, it looks like you're at the end of line with you mate…. So you were in a relationship, then broke up with her, then you burned her cousin, mate you should be locked up… better yet I'll do this instead.

Then He tapped into nervous system and he typed this in the computer.

Misty: I'm not your girlfriend, in fact you broke up with me on face book, then blocked me, oh, and I love this one, if you can't face me like a real man and get your current Girlfriend to fight your battles for ya, oh that's right I befriended your girlfend!

Then John backed away with a awkward laugh, and the whole party ohed, awwed.

Misty: Then I thought to myself who in their right mind would want to date your sorry ass?!... you know to tell you the truth, I would feel sooooo bad for them.

Then John looked down.

Misty: I guess this means I won, see John the good thing about being me is that you won the battle but I won the war, and for these reasons:

I won the people's trust by being nice and understanding, while you force them to believe you into doing something that they don't want to do.

You are a sniveling, conniving, disgraceful rat that lies, and I don't need no two timers in my life so excuse me!

Let's go to the other room Envy!

Then Misty Went to the other room with Envy. Misty heard cheering after she left. In the other room Ed(Amy) and Hannah were playing apples to apples, then Joel came into the room and sat by Misty and Envy.

Joel: So, was that the truth about John?

Misty: (Sigh) Yeah, every last bit of the truth.

Joel: I'm so sorry that he hurt you, I knew I should told you everything about him, before you meet him, but your probably mad at for not telling….huh?

Misty: I'm mad, but not mad at you, I'm mad for being the last one told, but it's not your fault, it's only his fault, I mean what " Friend" "Accidently" gets drunk and burns an enisle "J" on a friend's shoulder?! If that was me I would of said you crossed the line!

Joel: And another thing why is he here? You know I hate Japs!

Envy: What?!

Misty: Joel!

Hannah comes in to the room.

Hannah: Joel your a racist!  
>Misty: No shit Sherlock!<p>

Hannah: Your out of your mind Donnie!

Misty: Do you mean _**The Big Lebowski?**_

Joel: Yeah, you know why too, think about Pearl Harbor!

Misty: Joel!

Envy: To clarify this not all Japanese people did that, I wasn't even born yet, so why are you picking on an innocent person?!

Then he got up and walked away.

Envy: What the hell was his problem?!

Misty: I…I'll be right back I have to talk to him.

Then Misty went to find Joel, then she ran into John.

John: Look Misty I'm a changed man, I'm going to concealing, what can I do to prove my undying love?!

Misty: One get out of my way and let me look for my cousin, and two leave this place and never come back, in my life or my cousin's life, so that you won't hurt my cousin anymore, or me for worrying about him…. You don't belong in this fruits basket.

John: Wha? What are you talking about a fruits basket?!

Misty: Never mind I forgot you're juvenile delinquent! Now if you excuse me I need to find my cousin!

Then Misty pushed him out of the way. She found him in the family room.

Joel: Why did you bring him here? You know how I don't won't his kind here.

Misty: I- I had no choice Joel, your mother invited him.

Joel: Well, there's something about him that I don't trust.

Misty: If you're implying that I have a thing for him, I don't he's just a friend nothing more.

Joel: Oh, I thought he's was your boyfriend?

Misty: No, but if you tell John I'll kill you. Because I don't want him to know that I'm single.

Joel: I'll keep your secret, plus I know he's no good for you.

Misty: Thanks.

Then she gave him a hug. Then after a while Misty was sitting under the Mistletoe not knowing it was there. Then Envy on one side and John on the other side comes into the room. Then Envy spies John.

_Envy: I got to get to Misty before John._

_John: I got to get to Misty before that bastard from Japan, gets to Misty._

The rush for the prize is on. So they jump attacked each other. Misty got nervous. Envy and John were exosted. Envy reached up to Misty.

Envy: Misty, please you know he's a cheating scum bag!

Misty: Yeah, I know, John I'm sorry but you are a scum sucking sleeze bag.

Then Envy grabbed her and kissed her. They go home and the next morning she pondering about what that kiss was and went to Envy and she asked him what was the kiss for.

Misty: What was the kiss for?

Envy: well I was trying to save you from John.

Misty: thanks.

Envy: Oh, and there was a mistletoe.

Deleted scene #1

Misty's nightmare

Misty was in the middle of nowhere by herself. Then a black cat crossed her path, she kept on walking. Then a flock of crows turned into a flock of ravens that were chanting "Never more!" then the ground shook violently and the earth opened up and a 50 foot red and black snake with ram horns, slowly came up from the ground. It opened its mouth and said

The snake: Amodiosss come with Amodiosss and I'll show you your eternity!

Then he opens his mouth to showed two poisonous fangs. He gobbled her up without poisoning her she was falling forever she saw fire all around her, then an orange came flying towards her it stopped and spun around and showed it's ugly little face. It had Hitler's mustache and a German accent.

Misty: Oh, my god you're, you're….

The orange: Zhat iz correct! I am an orange, and I'm Aldof Hitler the mozt naztyezt guy ever zince Jack the ripper and Don Alcapone! Hey have you heard thiz joke? Uh hum… kock, knock….

Misty: who's there?

The orange: Banana. Knock, knock.

Misty: Who the fuck's there?!

The orange: Banana. Knock, knock.

Misty: This is getting fucking annoying.

The orange: Orange you glad I didn't say Banana? Ha ha ha!

Misty: OH GOD I'M IN HELL!

Then without a doubt a white wolf with a green hair saved her.


	3. Chapter 3

authors note

for those of you fallowing the Kinder Spirit, there's three mini stories that goes with the story that might explains a lot of what's going on with some of the characters. also there's a little treat for you. i added a deleted scene. X3 enjoy!


End file.
